Grey angel
by EoloWind
Summary: Los ángeles y los demonios no son más que leyendas, mitos e historietas que nada tienen que ver con la realidad. O, al menos, eso es lo que piensa Clarke Griffin
1. Chapter 1

I. DIFERENTE (PARTE 1)

Si había algo que Lexa Woods adorase con toda su alma, era ver cómo, casi como si de una procesión se tratase, las mujeres atravesaban las puertas del infierno y ella se convertía, con razón, en la favorita de Lucifer.

Una tras otra, seducía a chicas ingenuas de buena familia, deseosas de probar lo prohibido e inalcanzable. Y ella no era capaz de negarles nada, más bien todo lo contrario: todo aquello que quisieran, todo aquello que desearan, todo aquello que ambicionaban… cualquier cosa, Lexa lo regalaba. No había nada que no pudiese dar. ¿Por qué negarse, si había sido creada para ello?

Pero en la mayoría de sus conquistas, siempre estaba acompañada por un chico castaño y esbelto, de ojos fríos como el hielo y piel casi tan pálida como la nieve. Eran iguales, perseguían un mismo objetivo. ¿Por qué no aliarse? John Murphy se llamaba, y con su indiferencia y el halo de misterio que le rodeaba, atraía a hombres y mujeres por igual, les arrebataba sus almas, y complacía a su señora con gusto y adoración.

Vagaban por el mundo, buscando las almas más puras y luminosas que pudieran encontrar. Jugaban con ellas a su completo antojo, y lentamente iban alimentándose de ellas, introduciéndose en la voluntad de sus humanos, de sus dueños; la emponzoñaban y simplemente, dejaban que el crimen siguiese su curso.

Y cuando volvían a la realidad y veían el crimen tan atroz y cruel que habían cometido, ya no había solución posible: sus almas ya tenían un nuevo dueño, una preciosa mujer con una extraña fascinación por el rojo, la cual ostentaba el título de señora del Inframundo.

Lexa no era capaz de recordar cuándo empezó con esa espiral de destrucción ajena. Podrían haber sido días, semanas o meses, incluso años… pero se sentía como una eternidad. El tiempo era tan relativo que le arrebataba los recuerdos, y no podía imaginarse otra vida más allá de aquellas diversiones espontáneas y placer momentáneo, culminando siempre con la sonrisa satisfactoria de su señora.

Pero había días en los que no sentía pasión por nada, ni tan siquiera por las almas más puras y luminosas. A veces sentía lástima de aquellos seres tan puros y virginales, tan buenos y amables. ¿Por qué tenía que arruinarles la existencia? ¿Por qué no podía dejar que se fueran al cielo, de donde nunca debieron haber salido? Sentía lástima y dolor, por ver las cosas que les obligaban a hacer.

Al parecer, era la única que sentía tales reparos.

¿Y si era demasiado humana? Había oído historias sobre criaturas mestizas, monstruos creados a partir de un ángel y un humano. ¿Y si ella era producto de tal aberración? Por lo que sabía, los demonios eran incapaces de engendrar; por eso sucumbían cada noche al sexo más animal, salvaje y degenerado, ruidoso y placentero, que podía oírse desde los límites más infinitos del Inframundo. No recordaba su vida, no era capaz de vislumbrar su pasado más allá de unos cuantos años atrás, cuando su único cometido era atraer almas puras para que se rindieran al poder de Lucifer.

Hubo un tiempo en el que ella fue uno de los ángeles de Dios, una de esas criaturas celestiales encargadas de proteger a los humanos de parásitos como ella misma y Murphy, y muchos otros a los cuales apenas conocía. ¿De qué servía el amiguismo en el Inframundo? Ella fue una vez un ángel de luz, pero alguien la corrompió y cortó sus alas, tiñéndolas de negro e impidiéndole volar hacia aquel mundo perfecto e inalcanzable para seres como ella.

Había pensado demasiado. Era hora de actuar.

El nuevo semestre acababa de empezar, y como venía siendo costumbre, era el momento perfecto para escoger las próximas víctimas a las que atraer al lado oscuro. A veces se sentía como si fuese Anakin Skywalker, capaz de matar a unos niños casi indefensos, pero incapaz de hacer nada que repercutiese en Padmé. Aquellos niños eran todos los nuevos alumnos que tenía frente a sus ojos, deseando empezar un nuevo ciclo en su vida, lejos de sus padres y abrazando la alabada vida universitaria. Sus ansias de conocer, sus ansias de recordar, eran su Padmé particular.

El edificio de la facultad no era gran cosa, era incluso más pequeño que su antiguo instituto; pero parecía más moderno, más sofisticado. Tenía puertas de cristal que se abrían solas, sin conserjes malhumorados que tenían que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano cada vez que alguien presionaba el botón del intercomunicador para pedir que le abriesen, _si no era mucha molestia._ Y cuando se los cruzaba, la mala cara y los repasos de la cabeza a los pies nunca faltaban.

En aquel lugar, los conserjes incluso parecían amables. Y la planta baja era enorme y moderna, sin publicidad para niños de secundaria ni trabajos infantiles que adornasen las paredes. No. Allí todo era limpio y pulcro, carteles serios y llamativos sin caer en la decadencia: sesiones de teatro, grupos de debate, clases de apoyo, estudiantes pidiendo a gritos un compañero de piso…

-Sí, éste es mi lugar – Se dijo a su reflejo en el cristal, tras dar una vuelta sobre sí misma y admirar aquel precioso edificio que tenía a su alrededor.

Clarke Griffin había acabado el instituto con la mejor nota de su promoción, lo que le reportó una matrícula de honor y la posibilidad de escoger cualquier universidad que ofertase la carrera de medicina. Se decidió por la Universidad de Polis, en California. Había tenido que cruzar todo el maldito país de punta a punta, pero después de tantos años viviendo los peores inviernos que recordaba, la calidez y sobre todo, las playas de California le habían ganado el pulso a la mejor universidad que pudiera escoger: Harvard.

Se había mudado con su madre, Abigail Griffin, una reputada cirujana que era reconocida en toda la costa Este. Tras la muerte de su marido, un par de años atrás, era todo lo que le quedaba: su carrera y su hija. Y ésta se marchaba a la otra punta del país. ¿Qué podía hacer, elegir entre su hija o su carrera? Finalmente, la sangre tiró mucho más que los elogios a su trabajo, hizo las maletas y acompañó a Clarke a su nueva aventura como universitaria.

Compraron una pequeña casita muy cerca de la costa, pero muy acogedora. Tenía dos plantas; las habitaciones arriba, además de un estudio que Abby podría utilizar como despacho y un baño, mientras que en la planta baja había una gran y luminosa cocina amueblada, un salón ancho con chimenea, un aseo y una sala más pequeña que podría servir como cachivache para guardar cualquier trasto.

Otra de las ventajas de aquella casita, era su cercanía a la universidad. Estaba a un paseo si se decidía a ir caminando, lo que se le antojaba con aquella temperatura más que apetecible en aquella época. Cuando llegase el invierno, aunque no fuese tan crudo como en Nueva York, tendría que resignarse al autobús o arrastrarse para que su madre le dejase coger el coche y no tener que perder tiempo esperando el transporte público.

Era su primer día allí, y ya se sentía como si llevase siglos visitando aquel lugar.

Lo malo, era que no conocía a nadie; y si por algo se caracterizaba, era por su casi nula capacidad de hacer nuevas amistades. En el instituto de Nueva York tenía un par de amigos, Wells Jaha y Finn Collins; aunque ellos tenían muchas más amistades que ella. No en vano, eran mucho más abiertos y no una rata de biblioteca como ella.

Al inicio de cada trimestre, cuando nadie pisaba aún la biblioteca, ella pasaba horas en ella. Clarke siempre tenía cosas que hacer, apuntes que pasar a limpio, resúmenes que terminar, esquemas que plasmar en un A3 y colgar en las paredes de su habitación para clarificar sus ideas. Muy pocos entendían cómo era posible que tuviese incluso amigos, dado lo rarita y seria que era.

Y aunque muchas veces Wells y Finn la arrastraban a las fiestas del instituto, Clarke no se sentía cómoda. Aquel mundo de desenfreno, música demasiado alta, gritos y bailes groseros le ponían enferma. Ni que decir que no toleraba el alcohol.

Y muchas veces, poco antes de medianoche, volvía a casa sin probar una gota de alcohol y dejando tras de sí una gran multitud de miradas interrogantes y curiosas por su mera presencia.

Pero ya no estaba en Nueva York, ya no estaba en el instituto. Allí, en California, nadie la conocía, no podían tener prejuicios sobre ella por ser una rata de biblioteca. Ya era hora de que le cambiase la suerte.

Murphy aparcó su Audi A3 a escasos veinte centímetros de Lexa. Aún dentro del coche, con el motor encendido y las gafas de sol sobre su cabeza, le dedicaba una de esas sonrisas frívolas y acartonadas. Lexa únicamente le levantó el dedo corazón, lo que hizo que el castaño estallara en una larga y ruidosa carcajada.

Le fascinaba el negro, más que a ella. Su ropa, su mochila, su coche… A veces, en un alarde de locura, incluso se pintaba las uñas de negro. Era un chico raro, los dos lo eran, ya que parecía que no tenían interés en acercarse a nadie. Eran sólo ellos dos, casi como si de fantasmas se tratase: siempre juntos, sin acercarse a nadie. E imponían. Los ojos azules, casi de hielo, de él; y los ojos verdes, un verde hipnótico, de ella. La inexpresividad de sus rostros y los largos silencios que volverían loco a cualquiera, excepto a ellos dos.

A pesar del miedo que suscitaban, siempre estaban en boca de todos. No había nadie que no los conociera, aunque no se hubieran cruzado jamás con ellos.

-Hay muchos niños nuevos este año, Lexa –Murmuró Murphy, sentado en uno de los bancos de piedra que había en el césped de la facultad. Se contoneaba constantemente, casi como si bailase-. ¿Cuántos le llevaremos a Lucifer?

Lexa no contestó de pronto. Había muchos _niños_ , como su amigo había dicho, pero su alma no era tan luminosa como para captar su atención. Muchos de ellos brillaban, pero no era una luz cegadora que hiciera que se sintiera atraída por ella. No sentía esa necesidad natural de arrebatarles su alma, más bien era mero trámite.

-Muchos ya están corrompidos, Johnny –Odiaba que le llamase por ese nombre, pero se contuvo-. Los niños de hoy en día están insensibilizados contra casi todo. Lucifer tendrá que esperar para tener un alma pura.

Se deleitó con el paseo de los nuevos estudiantes que pisaban por primera vez una facultad, ella ya no podía sentir esa sensación de plenitud. Llevaba años repitiendo los mismos cursos, viviendo un día de la marmota constante. Es por eso que miraba a su alrededor y las reacciones de los niños le sacaban una sonrisa sin ni tan siquiera ella pretenderlo.

Hasta que una chica le llamó la atención. Estaba sola, agarrando sus libretas contra el pecho con fuerza, casi como si estuviera asustada. La gente corría a su alrededor, sin ni tan siquiera darse cuenta de su presencia.

¿Cómo era posible que no la vieran? El cabello rubio era difícil de olvidar, y aquellos ojos azules que parecían el mismísimo pacífico casi le hicieron que perdiera la capacidad de respirar. Era una niña pequeña, asustadiza y solitaria, incapaz de encontrar el camino a casa.

Lexa se acercó a ella, sintiendo una especie de barrera dentro de su mente. No podía ver el interior del alma de esa chica, era una puerta cerrada y ella no tenía la llave para saciar su curiosidad.

A mitad del camino, se frenó. ¿Y si la asustaba? No se conocían de nada, y se acercaba a ella como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Aquello era aún más extraño, ¿desde cuándo el hecho de no conocer a alguien la había frenado? Pero aquella chica, aquella niña rubia asustadiza, la frenaba.

Vio entonces cómo un rostro conocido se acercaba a la rubia, tocándole con demasiada fuerza el hombro, y llevándose un pequeño grito por su parte. Los rizos oscuros y el rostro lleno de pecas y sonrisa amable, era el reclamo favorito para cualquiera en aquella universidad. Bellamy Blake, con una extraordinaria capacidad de palabra, hacía que cualquiera confiase en él al instante de conocerle. Tal facilidad le llevó a que le concedieran un puesto de guía para los alumnos de primer curso, descubriéndoles los lugares más inaccesibles y recónditos de la facultad.

No todos necesitaban de sus servicios, sólo aquellos que eran demasiado tímidos para preguntar. Y aquella niña rubia parecía ser una candidata perfecta para perderse por la facultad.

- _Clarke Griffin –_ Oyó a lo lejos, y casi de inmediato ladeó la cabeza.

A su lado, la sombra negra que conocía demasiado bien.

-¿Ya has encontrado a tu primera chica?

-Puede ser –respondió, dedicándole una escueta sonrisa-. Y ahora vámonos, no quiero llegar tarde el primer día de clase.


	2. Chapter 2

I. DIFERENTE (PARTE 2)

Soltó un sonoro grito cuando sintió una cálida mano golpear su hombro, tras ella había un apuesto muchacho de alborotados rizos negros y un rostro afable recubierto de pecas. En un primer momento se asustó, ¿quién demonios era aquel desconocido, y por qué se acercaba a ella con tanta familiaridad? Pero cuando bajó la mirada a su pecho y vio allí una pequeña placa identificativa, se relajó.

-Me llamo Bellamy Blake –se presentó. Lo cierto es que, con sólo aquellas palabras, Clarke sintió cómo su animadversión hacia el desconocido se desvanecía-. Parece que necesites ayuda… -se quedó esperando por su nombre.

-Clarke Griffin –respondió, tendiéndole la mano. Era lo que hacía la gente cuando se conoce.

-Bien, señorita Griffin, parece que se ha perdido en este enorme laberinto de pasillos y clases infinitas. Para tales casos, estoy yo, el salvador de cientos de almas perdidas como la tuya.

Había algo en él que hizo que Clarke confiase ciegamente en el muchacho. No sabía si era su forma de hablar, su continuo movimiento o la sonrisa torpe y aniñada que no parecía abandonar nunca su rostro. O tal vez eran los rizos, que le daban un aspecto mucho más joven e inocente de lo que realmente sería.

Bellamy la guió por los pasillos donde estaban las clases, los seminarios y las salas especiales donde se recrearían un momento concreto de un hospital. La llevó también a la última planta, donde todo estaba lleno de despachos, cada uno de ellos, con uno o dos nombres que Clarke supuso que serían sus profesores.

-No suelen cambiar mucho los profesores de un año para otro –se pararon frente a uno que decía _Thelonious Jaha_ -. Ten cuidado con éste: va de amigo de los alumnos, pero muy pocos son capaces de aprobar sus exámenes. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Clarke no pudo evitarlo. Había oído multitud de veces que la casualidad no existía, que sólo eran cuentos fantásticos, algo irreal. Y sin embargo, allí tenía la prueba de que la casualidad era más real que respirar.

-El padre de mi mejor amigo en Nueva York se llama así – respondió tras conseguir dejar de reír-. Dime que no tiene un hijo llamado Wells.

Bellamy se encogió de hombros, horrorizado.

-Directamente creo que un ser como este hombre es incapaz de relacionarse con nadie. Vive por y para joder la existencia de los alumnos.

En ese momento empezó a sonar una melodía divertida y repetitiva, y ambos cayeron en la cuenta de que era un móvil sonando. Clarke ni tan siquiera se molestó en buscar, ¿quién la llamaría a esas horas? No conocía a nadie allí, excepto a su madre, los vecinos de la casa de al lado y aquel muchacho que le guió por los pasillos del edificio.

-Perdona –Bellamy se alejó unos pasos, acercándose a uno de los ventanales que dejaban pasar una gran cantidad de luz. Asintió repetidas veces, bufó y se negó otras tantas, tras lo cual respondió con un simple "voy para abajo", y colgó-. Era mi hermana pequeña. Me temo que está tan perdida como tú.

Clarke no tuvo más opción que responder con una sonrisa. Siguió a Bellamy con la mirada, el chico se dirigía a las escaleras que había en la parte trasera del edificio. Bajar no implicaba el mismo esfuerzo que subir, y la chica lo agradeció con ganas. Al llegar a la segunda planta, se paró de pronto, haciendo que Clarke se chocase con su espalda.

-¡Octavia! –gritó, y una chica levantó la vista del móvil al oír su nombre-. ¿Quién te ha traído aquí?

Era preciosa. Su piel tenía un delicado bronceado que acentuaba sus ojos claros, creando un gran contraste con sus ojos claros. Tenía el cabello negro, liso, y con unas intrincadas trenzas se lo apartaba de la cara, confiriéndole un aspecto salvaje e incluso rudo. Parecía que estaba enfadada; al menos, era lo que denostaba por su continuo golpeteo con el talón en el suelo.

-Tú no, ¿o es que no lo ves?

-Lo siento, yo… -giró y señaló a Clarke, que permanecía a unos metros de ellos, atemorizada por la actitud ardiente de Octavia-. Estaba ocupado.

-Ya lo veo. He preguntado en conserjería, y me han enviado aquí. ¿Tú también estudias medicina, rubia? –Clarke se sobresaltó al sentir los ojos verdes de la chica sobre ella-. Sí, tú.

-Sí.

Octavia la miró de arriba abajo. Parecía una mosquita muerta, con aquellos vaqueros que le quedaban un poco demasiado largos y una camisa sin mangas que dejaban al aire sus pálidos brazos, pero que llevaba abotonada hasta el cuello. Y aquella pose encorvada y tímida, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos, hizo que sintiera a la vez pena y hastío.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Clarke.

Bien, al menos ya sabía cómo dirigirse a ella. Tras aquello, se despidió de su hermano, y cogió a Clarke de la muñeca, tirando de ella en dirección al aula 2.1, la que le habían asignado a su grupo.

-Yo me llamo Octavia, y como habrás supuesto, el ricitos era el imbécil de mi hermano –la clase estaba medio vacía, con alumnos entrando y saliendo de ésta. Al contrario que en el instituto, no había mesas de madera separadas, sino que todo se resumía en una larga hilera de ocho asientos, hasta el final de la clase-. Noventa y seis asientos.

Poco a poco, el aula se fue llenando de alumnos sin nombre. Rostros completamente desconocidos para Clarke, pero algunos saludaban a Octavia con una palmada e incluso mediante insultos. _La confianza da asco_ , decían. Clarke nunca había sido testigo de ello, hasta entonces. Un muchacho moreno, de cabellos revueltos y una marcada nuez, saludó a su compañera de asiento con un lametón en la mejilla. Octavia respondió con un manotazo en la cara del susodicho.

-No te había visto nunca antes por aquí. ¿De dónde eres?

-De Nueva York –respondió a secas, mirando su libreta completamente en blanco.

-Eso está en la otra punta del país. ¿No echarás de menos a tu gente?

Clarke se limitó a negar con la cabeza. ¿Qué gente? Su padre era hijo único y sus abuelos renegaron de él cuando se casó con su madre. Su madre no tenía hermanos y sus padres murieron cuando ella era joven. Apenas tenía dos amigos, que parecían haberse olvidado de ella nada más salir de Nueva York.

-Bueno, nosotros cuidaremos de ti –Octavia señaló al muchacho del lametón, sentado en la fila de delante, dos asientos a su derecha. Se llamaba Jasper. A su lado había una chica de piel oscura y rasgos latinos, Clarke se había dado cuenta del artificio que llevaba en la pierna para poder caminar-. Raven en realidad estudia ingeniería, pero dice que se aburre sin nosotros y de vez en cuando vendrá a visitarnos.

Señaló un par de chicas más, pero no parecían tan cercanas como Jasper o Raven. Clarke se esforzó en recordar sus nombres, parecía que no había comenzado con mal pie. Ya tenía más amigos que en su antiguo instituto, y apenas acababa de empezar la universidad.

Tal vez el periplo universitario sí que eran los mejores años de la vida de una persona. Después de tantos años de burlas y desprecios, era hora de que su suerte empezase a cambiar.

Clarke ya se había acostumbrado a su nueva rutina. Despertaba unos minutos antes de las seis y media, pues no sabía cómo, siempre conseguía vencerle al despertador. Se vestía, hacía la cama y preparaba las cosas que necesitaba para ese día en la facultad; luego bajaba al salón donde su madre le esperaba con una taza de café recién hecho y un par de tostadas. A pesar de las horas que eran, la chica se sentía demasiado despierta, como si siempre estuviese alerta respecto a algo.

A veces se despertaba con el corazón latiéndole rápido y fuerte contra el pecho, sin embargo, era incapaz de recordar pesadilla alguna. Pero el hecho de despertarse empapada en sudor, asustada y con la sensación de estar huyendo de algo, de luchar contra algo a lo que era incapaz de ponerle rostro.

Y después, cinco minutos después de que Abby abandonase su casa, ella también lo hacía. Un viejo citröen ruidoso y pequeño le recogía cada mañana. Dentro, los hermanos Blake.

Octavia era muy distinta a lo que se había imaginado en un principio. No tenía nada de niñata engreída, borde y chulita de barrio. Nada más lejos de la realidad, era alguien bastante seria y con ideas claras, aunque también con un humor volátil y que rápidamente perdía los estribos.

Bellamy, en cambio, parecía que nunca perdía el control. Y era mucho más alegre que su hermana pequeña, siempre con un chiste en la punta de la lengua y una sonrisa perpetua en su infantil rostro. Sin embargo, al contrario que ocurría con Octavia, no podía ver cómo era su comportamiento en clase. Y sentía curiosidad.

Al llegar a la facultad, sus ojos se fueron directamente hacia la pareja que, día tras día, vestía de negro. Octavia iba contándole algo, una especie de pelea en casa, pero era incapaz de prestar atención; sólo era capaz de atender a aquel extraño par de extraños, de los que sólo conocía el nombre.

Parecía que todos los conocían, pero muy pocos eran capaces de acercarse a ellos. Eran una especie de imán, todos se sentían atraídos por ellos, pero ninguno de los que se acercaban perduraban. Siempre estaban solos, sólo Murphy y Woods.

-¿Algún día te acercarás a ella? –Inquirió, como cada mañana, su compañero de travesuras.

Lexa no paraba de preguntarse cómo era posible que Murphy fuese capaz de mantener aquellas posturas tan imposibles, más propias de un contorsionista que de un ser como él. Se suponía que era un muchacho normal y corriente, ¿por qué llamar la atención de esa manera?

-Bellamy Blake siempre está cerca de ella, Murphy. No puedo acercarme a ella si él está por los alrededores.

-Ah, cierto… El pacto de no agresión –se llevó una mano a la barbilla, parecía cavilar algo. Algo malévolo y loco, seguramente-. Pero eso es algo entre él y tú. Yo sí puedo pegarle, ¿no?

-Sí, pero no puedo arriesgarme a perderte. No quiero tener que esperar mil años por mi amigo favorito – respondió con sorna.

Como cada mañana, veía cómo cierta rubia cruzaba la puerta de la facultad con los ojos fijos en ella, ajena a todo lo que había a su alrededor. Lexa podía notarlo, el mundo desaparecía para Clarke Griffin cuando ella estaba alrededor. Pero siempre, siempre, Bellamy Blake estaba a unos centímetros de ella. Así no podía hacer nada, únicamente se podía quedar mirando como una estúpida.

-¿Hay alguna práctica importante hoy, John?

-No, sólo teoría –respondió el chico tras echarle un vistazo a su horario-. ¿Vas a ir a por ella?

Lexa asintió en silencio, con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquella primera vez en la que Lexa se infiltraba en las clases de Clarke, procurando, obviamente, que nadie la viese. ¿Que cómo era posible? Fácil: se volvía invisible. Era una de las capacidades de los ángeles, y por ende, de los demonios.

Los seres humanos eran incapaces de ver a los ángeles, a no ser que éstos quisieran mostrarse. Pero eso era un privilegio de los ángeles completos, algo que Bellamy Blake jamás podría hacer. ¿Por qué? Bellamy Blake era un mestizo, hijo de ángel y de humano. Su hermana pequeña, en cambio, no tenía ni una pizca de sangre de ángel en su organismo. Una gran suerte. ¿Por qué? Porque sería demasiado complicado luchar contra dos ángeles, aunque estos fuesen mestizos.

Lexa se sentaba en la parte final del aula, en la última fila. Y desde allí lo observaba todo. Recordaba las clases con ese odioso profesor de bioquímica, incapaz de explicar la glucólisis de una manera medianamente entendible. Había sido una completa locura esas clases, y muy pocos los afortunados de aprobar.

Clarke parecía concentrada en clase. _Una chica aplicada,_ pensó. Le gustaba su ceño fruncido cuando no entendía algo, y cuando eso ocurría, no tardaba en levantar la mano y preguntar. Algo que el resto de compañeros se rehusaba a hacer. _Una chica aplicada y lista._

Podía indagar en los pensamientos de todos aquellos chicos. No en el sentido de poder leer sus mentes, eso era algo imposible; pero si era capaz de ver cómo se sentían. Algunos estaban cargados de odio, otros estaban hastiados, un par de ellos pensaban en cómo acabar con la vida de aquel maldito profesor.

Y luego, cuando llegaba a Clarke, nada.

Eso era algo que empezaba a ponerle enferma. ¿Por qué era incapaz de indagar en los sentimientos de Clarke Griffin? Podía ver una fuerte luz brillando a su alrededor, pero ahí se quedaba todo. Estaba bloqueado, y ella no podía ver más allá de aquella… puerta, o lo que fuera.

-¡Maldita sea! –gritó, golpeando la puerta del baño-. ¿Por qué no puedo ver a través de ella? ¿Por qué me lo impiden?

Acabó con las manos prácticamente en carne viva. Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón latiendo contra la piel de sus manos, sus manos estaban ardiendo, y los nudillos se los había sollado. Cualquier otra persona, estaría llorando por hacerse tal daño de una manera tan estúpida e inservible. Pero ella era Lexa Woods, y Lexa Woods no llora.

En ese momento, entró quién menos se lo esperaba. Una cabellera rubia, aunque en aquel momento la llevaba recogida en una coleta, aquella piel nívea y suave, y los ojos azules que se le quedaban fijos cada mañana en el aparcamiento de la facultad.

-Eh… yo… No sabía que ya estaba ocupado –tartamudeó. Lexa no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Hay suficiente espacio para las dos, Clarke Griffin –la chica se asombró porque conociese su nombre. E incluso llegó a sonrojarse.

Con pasos torpes, Clarke se encerró en uno de los cubículos del baño. Poco después, salió a lavarse las manos, sorprendiéndose porque Lexa siguiese allí. Fue entonces cuando se percató de las manos enrojecidas de la chica.

-Eres Lexa Woods, ¿verdad? –Lexa asintió, ¿acaso tenía que sorprenderse?-. Tenía entendido que nadie se acercaba a ti, menos tu amigo el rarito. ¿Cómo te has hecho eso? –inquirió señalando sus maltrechas manos.

-A veces tengo muy mal genio.

-Déjame que te lo cure, mi madre me ha enseñado a curar heridas superficiales –se ofreció, y Lexa sintió que no podía decir que no.

En una esquina del baño había un maletín con una cruz roja pintada en él. Clarke lo abrió, haciendo uso del código que tenía escrito sobre él, y cogió algunas gasas, agua oxigenada y vendas. Las manos de Lexa estaban completamente cubiertas de sangre, pues su piel no había podido resistir la tensión y había acabado rompiéndose.

-Espero que a mí no me pegues, al menos, mientras te esté curando.

-Contendré mi furia, Griffin –bromeó.

Clarke le limpió las heridas, y hasta que el agua no salió completamente limpia, no dejó de frotar. Tras ello, secó las manos con suma delicadeza, y aplicó un poco de agua oxigenada para desinfectar las heridas de sus palmas y sus nudillos. Había esperado que Lexa soltase algún gimoteo o incluso chillase; en cambio, ésta la estaba mirando fijamente. Sus ojos verdes casi habían sido sustituidos por el negro de sus pupilas. Clarke se sintió cohibida, así que apartó la mirada.

-Ya está –dijo tras colocar la última venda cubriendo sus palmas-. Ahora intenta no pegarte con nadie.

-Lo intentaré.

-No, eso no me vale, Lexa _-¿Ya tenían la confianza suficiente como para llamarla por su nombre?_ -. Hazlo o no lo hagas, pero no lo intentes.

Lexa sonrió al oír aquella frase. No era muy propensa a tener entretenimientos humanos, pero era imposible no reconocer aquella frase. Se llevó una mano a la sien, e hizo el saludo militar.

-A la orden, mi capitán.

Salió un poco después de Clarke. Incluso así, sin nadie alrededor, era incapaz de meterse en su mente. ¿Por qué?

Se miró las manos, sentía los músculos contrayéndose constantemente, pero Lexa hizo caso omiso al dolor. No iba con la mirada fija al frente, y por ello, se chocó con alguien… conocido.

-Bellamy Blake nos honra con su presencia –se burló. El pacto de no agresión sólo incluía la agresión física, ¿no? -. Apártate de mi camino, imbécil.

-¿Por qué no dejas a Clarke en paz de una vez?

-¿Qué?

-Lo que has oído, inmunda –Bellamy parecía realmente enfadado, todo a su alrededor brillaba. ¿Iba a romper el pacto?-. Aléjate de ella.

-¿Me lo vas a impedir tú?

Bellamy la cogió de la camiseta, y la golpeó contra la pared. No con demasiada fuerza, pues aunque el pasillo estaba completamente vacío, no podían destrozar el edificio. Lexa se percató entonces de algo.

Había conocido a Bellamy Blake cuando tenía veinte años. A los veinte años, aún no le habían dado toda la potestad sobre sus poderes, y no podía matarlo, pues estaba protegido por Dios. Cuando se encontró con él dos años atrás, era incapaz de meterse en su mente.

Claro que, Bellamy Blake era un hombre. No le había importado.

-Mierda –murmuró éste, mientras Lexa se esfumaba de sus manos.

Clarke Griffin era un ser mestizo. Por sus venas corría sangre de ángel, igual que ocurría con Bellamy Blake. Pero Clarke aún no tenía potestad completa sobre sus poderes.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 2: MESTIZA (PARTE 1)

Se despertó de forma súbita, con el corazón desbocado, latiéndole con violencia casi en el cuello. ¿Qué clase de sueño era ése? Hacía tiempo que no los tenía, casi pensaba que esos sueños recurrentes le habían dejado en paz. Creía que los sueños recurrentes sólo pasaban en la infancia, pero esa noche había comprobado que no, que volvían la noche más inoportuna.

Clarke encendió la pequeña lamparilla que tenía en la mesita de noche. No iluminaba mucho, pero era suficiente para ella. Se sentía completamente empapada en sudor, varios mechones rebeldes habían escapado de su coleta y ahora se le pegaban en la nuca y en la frente; además el corazón seguía taquicárdico.

Eso no le gustaba, así que decidió levantarse para aclararse las ideas.

Una de sus grandes manías era la de no encender las luces del pasillo cuando iba a la cocina o al baño en mitad de la noche. Aquellos sueños tan raros, tan explícitos, la asustaban hasta tal punto que cuando era pequeña sus padres debían ir a calmarla. Pero ya no era una niña, no podía tener miedo de sus propios sueños.

Llegó a la cocina guiándose por las manos y la luz que entraba por las ventanas aquella noche. Se sentó en la encimera tras servirse un vaso de agua fría, helada. Tenía que bajar esa hiperpirexia momentánea que el sueño le había producido. Sabía que no era la mejor manera, pero no se le ocurría nada más… y siendo sincera consigo misma, no tenía ganas de pensar. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en aquel sueño, aquella pesadilla que creía haber dejado atrás.

Intentó aclararse su sueño. Había momentos de completa lucidez, como si fuese algo que estuviera viendo en ese mismo instante; y sin embargo, todo estaba lleno de agujeros negros que era incapaz de recordar. Todos aquellos sueños seguían el mismo patrón, todos tenían la misma lucidez y los mismos vacíos; lo único que cambiaba era la el despertar.

A veces soñaba que sus manos estaban manchadas de un líquido negro y espeso, algo muy parecido al alquitrán, con un hedor más propio de algo putrefacto que de una piedra inanimada. Un hedor putrefacto mezclado con azufre, como si estuviera en medio de una mina. Pero ella no era uno de esos pobres trabajadores que prácticamente daban su vida en aquellos yacimientos amarillos, ella… Ella vestía una túnica blanca impoluta, de aspecto romano, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Una armadura de metal ligero le cubría el pecho y la espalda, un avambrazo de cuero en cada antebrazo y unas sandalias romanas protegidas por grebas. Sabía manejar prácticamente cualquier tipo de arma, como si desde pequeña hubiera estado jugando con ellas. Y sus contrincantes… algunos eran verdaderos monstruos que desprendían un insoportable olor a azufre, otros eran cuerpos a medio pudrir… mas a veces, sus enemigos eran unas criaturas perfectas, hermosas y delicadas; pero había algo en ellas que les hacía odiarlas, una naturaleza completamente distinta a la suya, opuesta a ella. Eran seres idénticos, pero en caminos diferentes. Como dos pares de electrones, destinados a odiarse.

No sabía cómo, pero era capaz de batirse en duelo con esos seres. Jamás había empuñado un arma, no desde aquel lejano viaje en primaria, donde le dieron una espada de juguete y la obligaron a luchar contra unos adultos que apenas ofrecían resistencia. En su sueño era ágil, rápida y decidida; no tenía que pensar los movimientos antes de atacar. Simplemente… estiraba el brazo, doblaba las rodillas y clavaba el filo de su espada en el pecho de aquellos monstruos.

Y luego, desaparecían.

Todo hubiera sido normal, un sueño extraño que la perseguía desde pequeña, de no ser porque a veces sus manos seguían teñidas de aquel extraño alquitrán cuando despertaba. Su hedor era tan intenso que rara era la vez que no vomitaba nada más llegar al baño. Llegaba con el corazón latiendo fuerte contra sus costillas, rozando la taquicardia, y su cuerpo bañado de un espeso sudor que la hacía sentirse sucia y descuidada.

Aquellas noches sólo quería correr hasta la habitación de Abby y meterse bajo las sábanas, que los brazos de su madre la protegieran de sus sueños recurrentes que tanto le hacían sufrir. Pero no podía, ya no era una chiquilla. No podía estar al abrigo de su madre toda su vida, debía valerse por sí misma.

Necesitaba hablar de esos sueños con alguien, el problema es que no sabía con quién. Había trabado amistad con Bellamy y Octavia, Jasper, Raven, y un chico de rasgos asiáticos que conoció poco después, llamado Monty; sin embargo, con ninguno tenía la confianza suficiente como para hacerle partícipe de sus extraños sueños. Temía que le tachasen de loca. ¿Quién se preocupaba por un estúpido sueño?

En ese momento, otro nombre llegó a su cabeza. Aquella chica extraña de cabello castaño y unos preciosos ojos verdes. Lexa, _sí, ése era su nombre_ ; se dijo en su fuero interno. No se habían vuelto a hablar desde el incidente, pero siempre la veía por los pasillos de la facultad y le sonreía. Era algo extraño, Clarke no era alguien que prodigara sonrisas a _casi_ desconocidos, pero Lexa parecía tener un especial embrujo sobre ella, como si la conociera de siempre, de otra vida, de otro universo.

Tal vez ella tuviese las respuestas que tanto necesitaba.

Había empezado a llover poco antes del amanecer. Cuando el cielo adquirió un particular tono azulado, Lexa se despertó. Había sido otra noche monótona, soñando en negro y en silencio.

Salió de la cama con desgana, como si fuera una autómata, controlada por algún mando que ella era incapaz de ver. Murphy le esperaba en la cocina, más serio que de costumbre, callado y en una postura que bien podía hacerse pasar por un simple ser humano.

-Buenos días, Woods –dijo con su particular sonrisa que helaba la sangre. Pero Lexa ya estaba acostumbrada-. Tienes peor cara que de costumbre, muchacha. ¿Alguna pesadilla con el cielo, con tu chica rubia, con nuestro amadísimo Bellamy Blake? ¡Oh, no me digas más! ¡Te ha clavado su espadita de fuego en el corazón!

-Cállate, Murphy –respondió con el tono más borde que pudo encontrar, aunque no tardó en curvar los labios hacia arriba, tratando de que el chicho no viese que había logrado alegrarle el día-. Sabes muy bien que soy mucho más fuerte que ese niñato engreído de Blake. Si quisiera luchar contra él, no tendría posibilidades.

-Ésa es mi chica –Murphy alzó la taza de café que tenía en la mano, en un gesto de victoria propio de los vikingos.

Lexa se vio obligada a sonreír mientras se servía el café y se sentaba al lado del muchacho. John Murphy tenía algo que le hacía diferente, que le volvía único respecto al resto del mundo. No sabía si era aquel silencio que le rodeaba siempre, la tranquilidad con la que se movía y actuaba. Simplemente era un chico astuto, que sólo actuaba cuando era necesario. _Por eso lo acepté como compañero de equipo_ , pensó Lexa, mientras sentía la calidez del café bajando por su garganta.

Eran dos seres completamente independientes, que funcionaban solos. Pero por seguridad, necesitaban a alguien que les protegiera las espaldas. Era reticente al principio, ¿confiar su vida a un completo desconocido? ¡Ni hablar! Sin embargo, la primera noche que salieron _de caza_ , Murphy le demostró lo suficiente como para no querer otro compañero en lo que le quedase de existencia.

Media hora después se pusieron en marcha hacia la facultad. Había dejado de llover, al menos por unos minutos, y prefirieron acercarse andando. Si el cielo volví a abrirse y sobre ellos caía el diluvio universal, poco o nada les importaría. A Lexa le gustaba la lluvia, mucho. Veía a la gente correr para resguardarse de las heladas gotas de agua que resbalaban de las nubes; oía sus gritos cargados de indignación y enfado, y ella no podía hacer otra cosa más que reírse. Le encantaba notar cómo las gotas resbalaban por su piel, cómo empapaban su cabello y su ropa. Simplemente, era diferente al resto.

Buscó con la mirada a Clarke, hacía días que no la veía; y aunque se lo negase a sí misma, lo cierto era que la echaba de menos. Incluso si apenas habían cruzado palabras desde aquel día en que curó sus heridas sin esperar nada a cambio, le era imposible no buscarla entre la multitud y sonreírle como una imbécil cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban en los intercambios entre clase y clase.

-¿Buscando a tu chica, Woods? –inquirió Murphy.

-¿Cuántas veces he de decirte que no es mi chica, Murphy? – _No desde que renuncié a ella por culpa de Bellamy._ Rodó los ojos, alejándose del muchacho para dirigirse a clase, pero antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos, el chico de ojos azules la detuvo, señalando con la cabeza en una dirección.

Clarke estaba sentada en un rincón del área de descanso, sola, con toda su atención en un libro de dimensiones grotescas. Murphy la empujó hacia la chica, para casi al instante despedirse con una sonrisa malvada y cargada de júbilo. No tuvo otra opción más allá de acercarse.

Cruzó la sala con pasos torpes, hasta quedar junto a la mesa donde estaba Clarke aislada del resto del mundo. Golpeó la mesa sin darse cuenta, y aquel gesto llamó la atención de la chica rubia. Al instante, tenía sus ojos azules clavados en los suyos.

-Hola –dijo a duras penas, sintiéndose como una adolescente a la que habían engañado para juntarla con su amor platónico, aquel al que no se atrevía a acercarse-. ¿Puedo sentarme?

-¡Claro! –exclamó la rubia, cerrando el libro y dejándolo a un lado.

Lexa sonrió, aunque fue más una mueca que una sonrisa en sí. Cogió una silla de una mesa cercana, y se sentó frente a la rubia. Clarke tenía toda su atención en ella, la miraba como si de un cuadro impresionista se tratase; como si tratara de descifrarla. Lexa se sintió violentamente incómoda.

-Hacía mucho que no te veía. Supongo que ya tendrás la mano más que curada.

Clarke parecía estar carcomida por la vergüenza. Tenía la mirada gacha y parecía triste. Movía las manos repetidas veces por el título del libro, una preciosidad de bioquímica que seguramente le acompañaría todo el semestre. Una punzada de culpabilidad azotó el pecho de Lexa, sintiéndose demasiado humana en ese momento. No se sentía así desde… desde hacía mucho tiempo. Ya estaba olvidado.

Inconscientemente giró la muñeca, fijándose donde ella misma se había herido y que, en ese momento, no quedaba rastro alguno de su propia violencia. Inspiró con fuerza, dejando escapar el aire lentamente, casi como si fuera la última bocanada de aire que le quedase.

-Sí, ya está curada. Y mira –estiró los brazos, dejando las palmas de las manos sobre la portada del libro-, no hay marcas. Gracias a ti.

Se sentía torpe y tímida, algo completamente inusual en ella. Sentía una profunda curiosidad por Clarke, pero al mismo tiempo, algo le frenaba para tener ese misógino comportamiento con ella. Con Clarke, a pesar de haber cruzado un puñado de palabras hacía unos meses, sentía que no se merecía un trato tan cruel e imperfecto. Y sentía una casi incontrolable curiosidad hacia ella, a pesar de ser enemigos desde tiempos inmemoriales. Y no quería hacerle daño.

-Lexa –la llamó, y la chica de ojos verdes salió de su ensimismamiento-, ¿podemos hablar en un sitio más… privado? Me gustaría preguntarte algo.

Lexa miró a su alrededor. A pesar de que se habían quedado casi solas en aquella sala, pronto no tardaría en llenarse de nuevo, y Clarke no parecía alguien muy dado a rodearse de gente. De hecho, siempre que se cruzaban estaba sola, aunque los Blake la acompañaran unos pasos más adelante. Clarke parecía estar conforme con su soledad.

-Sí. Ven –se levantó, colgándose su bandolera al hombro, y estiró el brazo en un gesto más propio de principios de siglo que de la actualidad-, conozco un sitio donde nadie nos molestará.

Clarke aceptó su mano, había algo en esa chica que le hacía confiar en ella a pesar de que no la conocía. Era un sentimiento de confianza muy parecido al que sintió cuando conoció a Bellamy, pero el chico era mucho más abierto y burlón; en cambio Lexa era callada, taciturna y siempre parecía estar lejos, muy lejos de allí.

Sintió una descarga eléctrica corriendo por su espina dorsal; estaba segura de que incluso tembló cuando sintió la mano de la castaña cerrarse en torno a la suya. Se dejó arrastrar por los pasillos de la facultad, sin saber muy bien hacia dónde iba.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 2: MESTIZA (PARTE 2)

Clarke nunca había estado en un lugar como ese, ni tan siquiera en sus años de instituto. Habían recorrido los pasillos de la facultad, ocultándose de los alumnos, los profesores y los conserjes que pululaban por los pasillos a esas horas, hasta dejarlos a todos atrás y colarse por una última puerta que les separaba de su destino.

Lexa estaba a dos pasos de ella, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Jadeaba por el esfuerzo y las mejillas se le habían teñido de un gracioso tono rosado. Clarke, en su infinita inocencia, creía que todo se debía a haber recorrido la facultad de una punta a otra, sin percatarse del nerviosismo de la otra chica, de la mirada que le dirigía y, sobre todo, del nerviosismo que había empezado a corretear por su cuerpo.

La chica de ojos verdes abrió la puerta sin importarle que el chivato les delatase. Nada se oyó por aquel pasillo, así que supuso que no había pasado nada. Sostuvo la puerta con su mano e invitó a pasar a la rubia con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Nunca había estado en un lugar como éste –dijo entonces, cuando escuchó el cierre de la puerta y los pasos de Lexa acercándose a ella.

-¿Nunca habías estado en una azotea? –inquirió Lexa, tras subirse la cremallera de la chaqueta para resguardarse del frío-. ¿Te dan miedo las alturas? ¡Qué chica tan valiente!

-¡No! –la interrumpió, contagiándose de su particular ataque de locura-. Quiero decir… no aquí, ni en el instituto. Yo sólo iba a clase. Era la empollona del instituto.

-Y lo sigues siendo, ¿no?

-A veces.

Lexa echó a andar por la azotea, cada pocos pasos echaba la mirada atrás para asegurarse de que Clarke la seguía. Y lo hacía, pero siempre quedaba atrás, por muy lento que caminase. Y siempre cabizbaja. _¿Por qué tiene que ser tan retraída? ¿Por qué no me deja disfrutar de esos preciosos ojos azules?_ , se preguntaba una y otra vez en su fuero interno.

Decidió pararse tras un recoveco, donde estaba segura de que no las encontrarían. A veces, los conserjes y profesores subían a la azotea en un momento de descanso, muchas veces acompañados por su soledad y una caja de cigarrillos a medio acabar.

El sol tibio del amanecer se abría paso entre las nubes que habían descargado aquella mañana, y por primera vez desde que tenía memoria, Lexa envidió a las criaturas de Dios. En el Inframundo, todo era oscuro e infinito, frío e inaudito. Deseó poder recordar su vida anterior, cuando era una criatura de Dios y no un ser corrompido por alguien a quien ni tan siquiera podía recordar. Quería ser alguien digno para Clarke, alguien digno de su estirpe. Deseó estar en el lugar de Bellamy Blake. Deseó no ser la culpable de la pérdida de su inocencia.

-Anoche tuve un sueño –comenzó Clarke, de nuevo con la mirada gacha, evitando cualquier contacto con Lexa-. Más bien era una pesadilla, una pesadilla recurrente que creía que hacía años que había dejado atrás.

» Cuando era pequeña, a veces tenía unas pesadillas que me mantenían despierta toda la noche. Soñaba que me peleaba, a veces con espadas y otras veces a puñetazo limpio, contra unos monstruos horrorosos, hechos de cenizas, carne descompuesta y azufre, dejaban un rastro destructor tras su paso; y yo tenía que pelear con ellos, a muerte. Yo nunca había cogido una espada, un arco o cualquier arma parecida, y sin embargo… en esas peleas parecía como si llevase años, siglos… tal vez milenios luchando contras aquellos monstruos.

Lexa guardaba silencio. Conocía de primera mano esos "sueños", retazos reales de antepasados que les enseñaban cómo luchar, cómo defenderse del encierro e incluso la muerte. Pero Clarke no conocía el mundo celestial, la ancestral lucha entre el bien y el mal; entre los ángeles y los demonios.

-A veces me despertaba y todo desaparecía, aunque el hedor a azufre y carne descompuesta me hacía vomitar sin poder evitarlo. Pero hay ocasiones en las que me despierto con las manos llenas de un líquido negro, espeso y caliente, como si fuera alquitrán. Pero no lo es, apesta a muerto.

Esperaba su respuesta, podía sentir sus ojos azules clavándose en su piel. ¿Qué podía decirle? _Clarke, eres un híbrido entre ángel y humano, posiblemente alguno de tus padres sea un ángel que ha querido mantenerte alejada de esta lucha ancestral para protegerte. Ah, por cierto, yo soy un demonio. Tengo que robarte el alma y luego matarte._ No, no podía decirle eso, la espantaría. Pero antes, se reiría de ella como loca, le daría la espalda y luego, tras cruzarle la cara con un guantazo, se levantaría y se iría, murmurando una retahíla de _"estás loca, ¡los ángeles no existen! Sólo son palabrerías de la Biblia, simple ficción"._

Estaba acorralada.

Pero, en un instante de lucidez, se le ocurrió una idea que tal vez acababa funcionando.

-¿Alguien más sabe de esos sueños?

-No, sólo mi madre. Pero ya no puedo recurrir a sus brazos como cuando era pequeña. ¡Tengo dieciocho años, Lexa!

La castaña no pudo evitar reír al oír el grito de pánico de Clarke. Cogió sus manos y las metió entre las suyas, captando la atención de la rubia. Las tenía frías, heladas más bien; y trató de hacerlas entrar en calor.

-Pero ahora me tienes a mí. Si nadie lo sabe y no quieres hacer partícipe a tu madre, yo puedo ser tu confidente –hablaba despacio, asegurándose de que Clarke comenzaba a confiar en ella poco a poco. Se giró y sacó un trozo de papel de su bandolera, donde había anotado rápidamente una serie de números, y se lo entregó a Clarke-. Éste es mi número. La próxima vez que una pesadilla te despierte, no dudes en llamarme.

-Pero… ¿y si te despierto? ¿No te molestaré?

-No. Soy una persona de sueño ligero. Te lo juro, no me enfadaré.

En ese instante, la rubia se levantó, inclinándose sobre Lexa y dejando un largo beso en la mejilla de la chica, casi rozando sus labios. Dio un paso atrás, esperando que Lexa le siguiera.

-Hace demasiado frío aquí arriba, Lexa. Bajemos a la cafetería, necesito algo caliente bajando por mi garganta… si no, creo que dentro de nada me convertiré en una estatua de hielo –bromeó, mientras Lexa aceptaba su mano y se levantaba, haciendo el camino inverso hacia el edificio.

Se mantuvieron en silencio durante todo el trayecto, únicamente roto por los pasos que resonaban en los pasillos vacíos. Al llegar a la cafetería, Clarke reconoció al mayor de los Blake, rodeado por casi una decena de muchachos con los que muy probablemente compartía clase. Todos llevaban el uniforme blanco y una bata encima, además de un fonendo colgado del cuello. El muchacho quiso sonreír, pero nada más ver a Lexa dos pasos por detrás de Clarke, dicha sonrisa de difuminó, transformándose en una mueca de desagrado y odio. Pero no podía hacer más, nadie debía conocer su verdadera naturaleza. Y no podían pelear, no en medio de aquella multitud.

¿Y el pacto de no agresión? A Bellamy le daba igual, había aguantado demasiado. Eran muchos años de tregua, pero nunca nadie había estado tan cerca de Lexa, y ahora, Clarke estaba con ella, riendo y divirtiéndose, como si se conocieran de otra época, de otro mundo, de otro universo. ¿Qué era eso que sentía? ¿Celos, una patada a su orgullo, dolor, miedo… o tal vez una mezcla de ambas? No lo sabía, pero las punzadas que golpeaban su pecho cada vez que alzaba la mirada y las veía juntas como dos viejas amigas, su propio valor se difuminaba, su fuerza se extinguía y su voluntad se hacía trizas.

-¿Qué le pasa a Bellamy? –inquirió la chica rubia, tras seguir con la mirada al muchacho, el cual había abandonado su grupo con cara de pocos amigos.

-Se le habrá olvidado algo, a saber –replicó Lexa, dándole un sorbo a su café-. Los hombres tienen la cabeza en cualquier parte menos donde debe estar. Si no se la dejan en casa es porque la tienen pegada a los hombros, que si no…

-¿Murphy también es así? Igual de despistado, digo.

-¿John? Bueno… digamos que él es la excepción a la regla. O tal vez es que tiene la labia suficiente como para evitar que se le olviden las cosas.

Se mantuvieron charlando prácticamente toda la mañana. Por una vez, Clarke no se sentía culpable por no pisar la clase, haciendo novillos de manera voluntaria. Eso, en otra época, le hubiera parecido el fin del mundo. Pero aquella mañana, en compañía de Lexa, lo único que quería era seguir con ella, escuchar su voz y deleitarse con su mirada verde, distraerse con el continuo vaivén de sus manos, disfrutar del silencio que se instalaba de vez en cuando entre ellas.

Era algo tan simple y puro… no quería que el día acabase, pero el tiempo es algo inexpugnable, y las agujas del reloj les obligaron a separarse.

Clarke llegó a casa una vez caída la noche. Había pasado un par de horas con Lexa, dando vueltas en círculo por el parque de la ciudad. No tenían un rumbo fijo, simplemente caminaban, como si el simple hecho de quedarse quietas fuese una tarea imposible. Pero se había hecho de noche, y Clarke tenía que volver a casa.

Y como solía ocurrir la mayoría de las veces, todo estaba en silencio, y su madre no llegaría hasta pasadas unas cuantas horas.

Sin embargo, aquella tarde era distinta. Todo parecía estar como siempre, nada había cambiado, pero un olor extraño, nauseabundo y vomitivo llegó a sus fosas nasales. Era un hedor cada vez más insoportable, cada vez más fuerte. Era un olor parecido al de sus pesadillas, ¿y si volvía a estar en una de ellas? Como bien recalcaron en la película _Inception_ , somos incapaces de recordar el inicio de un sueño; sólo recordamos cuando estamos ya en él, nunca antes. ¿Y si…?

Pero el hedor era demasiado real, y no llevaba su armadura romana ni aquellas armas que tan bien sabía manejar. No, iba con las manos vacías, vaqueros, una camisa que le llegaba a los codos y encima un abrigo que la resguardaba del frío. No tenía nada con lo que defenderse, y delante de ella había un ser nauseabundo, alto y desgarbado, un esqueleto andante con los huesos quemados y desprendiendo un humo gris que le nublaba el raciocinio.

¿Qué podía hacer? El sentido común le gritaba que corriese, que huyese de esa asquerosa criatura y le perdiera de vista; pero no tenía lugar donde esconderse. Y luego había una voz, una vocecilla menuda y lejana, que le chillaba que fuese valiente y despertase de una maldita vez, que se enfrentase a esa criatura y la hiciese desaparecer tal como habían hecho sus ancestros milenios atrás.

Sin saber cómo, dejó de lado el sentido común y se acercó a la criatura nauseabunda, dejando que aquella voz interior le guiase. Se sentía ligera, como si sólo llevase una fina túnica sobre los hombros, e incluso se sentía volar. Era una sensación idéntica a la de sus sueños, sólo que esta vez era real. Emprendió una corta carrera hacia el monstruo, sintiendo cómo algo se materializaba en su mano, una espada corta sin gavilán, una réplica exacta a las espadas que veía en sus sueños.

La criatura esquivó el primer ataque de Clarke, por unos centímetros. Clarke no pensaba, sólo actuaba. Aquella voz en su interior parecía estar manipulándola como si de un autómata se tratase, y ella no veía nada más allá de la criatura. Agitaba la espada de un lado para otro, destrozando los huesos y la carne putrefacta a base de cortes, volviendo a la criatura más y más débil, cada vez más pequeña e indefensa.

No sabía cómo, pero había conseguido reducirla tras una pequeña batalla. Había perdido los antebrazos y apenas podía caminar, aun así todavía insistía en acabar con ella. Clarke no le dio opción. Alzó la espada en alto, cuya hoja comenzó a arder en ese momento, y la clavó en el cráneo de la criatura. Ésta gritó, mientras se desvanecía poco a poco, volviéndose polvo y desintegrándose.

-¿Clarke?

La chica se giró de forma súbita, sintiendo cómo la espada se desvanecía en su mano, para ver a su madre parada frente a ella, con el gesto más estoico que de costumbre, completamente hierática.

Corrió hacia ella, y la abrazó; un abrazo que hacía años que no sentía, cuando se despertaba y corría a la habitación de sus padres para calmarse. Cubrió su rostro de besos, y una retahíla de palabras que no podía oír, que rebotaban contra sus pabellones auditivos y se marchaban con el viento.

-Lo sabías. Sabías acerca de esos monstruos y me convenciste para hacerme creer que sólo eran pesadillas. ¡Sabías que no eran pesadillas, que eran reales!

Clarke había perdido el control de sí misma. Sin saber cómo, sus brazos empezaron a moverse y a golpear el pecho de su madre, quien se dejaba hacer sin queja alguna. Parecía avergonzada y dolida, se abochornaba de su propio comportamiento.

En ese momento, una luz la cegó. Clarke se vio obligada a cerrar los ojos, y cuando los volvió a abrir, el aspecto de su madre era uno completamente distinto al que recordaba.

Llevaba una túnica blanca cuyo corte llegaba unos centímetros por debajo de las rodillas; sobre ésta tenía otra de un color rojo oscuro, un tono escarlata con toques dorados en los bordes. Una correa de cuero rodeaba su cintura, y unas sandalias cuyas cuerdas llegaban hasta las rodillas, hechas de un material completamente desconocido para Clarke. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención eran las enormes alas que su madre extendió frente a ella, unas preciosas alas blancas y delicadas, rozando la mayor perfección que había visto en toda su existencia. Y en su mano derecha llevaba un bastón dorado, ancho y no demasiando alto, tallado meticulosamente, representando varias batallas entre el bien y el mal.

-¿Eres un ángel? –inquirió Clarke, una vez logró recuperar la voluntad en su propio cuerpo, en su propia voz.

-Sí –asintió, moviendo las alas despacio-, pero no soy un ángel cualquiera, Clarke. Soy un Arcángel, la encargada de vigilar las puertas del Cielo, la guardiana que ocupa el lugar del Arcángel Miguel.

Clarke sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar. Tenía la sensación de que unas manos frías y grandes le aprisionaban ambos lados de la cabeza, ejerciendo una fuerza descomunal contra ella. Se sentía mareada, también. Todo aquello que estaba viendo, algo más típico de una película de Hollywood que de algo real, un sueño, una pesadilla… no podía ser real. Pero acababa de matar a un demonio, y su madre estaba allí con aquellos ropajes y aquellas alas tan blancas, tan perfectas. Tenía que ser real, pero la lógica…

Clarke se despertó y sentía que todo a su alrededor no paraba de dar vueltas. Se sentía mareada, algo más propio de alguien que acababa de beberse hasta la última gota de whisky barato, en un intento por olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado.

 _¿Y si no era más que una pesadilla?_ , pensó. Pero no podía ser sólo un sueño, el hedor a putrefacción había llegado a su nariz; leve, apenas perceptible, pero estaba ahí.

-¿Clarke? ¿Cómo te encuentras? –oyó la voz de su madre, suave y preocupada.

Buscaba la voz de Abby, casi a ciegas. Todo a su alrededor parecía tener vida propia, todo estaba borroso y le era casi imposible enfocar un punto concreto. La sombra de su madre se acercó a ella, rodeando su cuerpo con sus cálidos brazos, pegándola a su pecho, como si así pudiera protegerla de todo mal. Clarke no se resistió.

-Me siento como… como si hubiera acabado con todo el alcohol del mundo –respondió a duras penas-. Mamá… ¿puedes contarme todo eso relacionado con los ángeles y los demonios? La verdad, por favor. Y no omitas nada. Ya no soy una cría.

Abby se tensó al oír la petición de su hija, pero ya no tenía escapatoria para seguir manteniéndola a salvo; tendría que contárselo todo, desde casi el inicio de los tiempos. Tal como ella misma había dicho, ya no era una cría, no tenía por qué protegerla, ella podía defenderse sola. Había sido testigo de ello, sin pretenderlo. Incluso sin no tener la formación necesaria, Clarke había podido vencer a un demonio siguiendo únicamente su instinto.

-Supongo que ya no tiene sentido seguir escondiéndote nada –poco a poco, Clarke fue recuperando la vista, aunque no quería alejarse del abrazo de su madre. Quería quedarse así, entre sus brazos, como si fuese la única forma para evitar volver a desmayarse. Su cercanía era más que suficiente-. No soy humana, Clarke; como ya te dije, soy un ángel, un Arcángel en realidad, uno de los siete sucesores de los primeros Arcángeles nombrados por Dios, a saber: Miguel, Gabriel, Rafael, Uriel, Raguel, Sariel y Ramiel.

» Nací hace más de mil quinientos años, aunque todo está borroso en mi memoria. Cuando yo era pequeña, sólo recuerdo estar rodeada de seres magníficos, donde todo era luz y con una ligereza sobrehumana. Nos enseñaron a manejar armas desde casi la infancia, nos enseñaron a odiar a los demonios, era nuestra naturaleza. No… no así, Clarke; más bien… a canalizar nuestro odio ancestral. Los ángeles y los demonios somos una misma criatura, con el mismo poder y la misma naturaleza, pero vamos en caminos diferentes. Somos… dos electrones: dos criaturas idénticas, condenadas a vivir alejadas, a odiarse, a repelerse; y la única manera de sobrevivir es luchar. No hay otro modo de vida: o vives tú, o vive tu enemigo. Cuando me hice mayor, me otorgaron el puesto del Arcángel Miguel, vigilando las puertas del Cielo. Pero yo quería bajar, quería conocer a esas criaturas que poblaban el mundo, y Dios me dio permiso.

» La primera vez que bajó a la tierra, los romanos poblaban el mundo. Eran unas criaturas extrañas, adorando a una gran multitud de dioses, ofreciéndoles sacrificios y rezándoles casi en cada rincón de la ciudad. Me sentía tan extraña entre ellos… pero poco a poco logré entenderlos, su particular forma de vida, sus cultos, sus gustos, sus odios… pero hubo un momento en el que tuve que desaparecer. Había pasado casi treinta años entre humanos, ¿no resultaría extraño que apenas envejeciese?

Clarke intentaba asimilar toda la información. Su madre resultaba no ser humana, no era como el resto del mundo; era alguien casi inmortal, como los dioses nórdicos, que luchaba contra unas asquerosas criaturas cuyo único fin era acabar con la raza celestial y llevar a los humanos al odio continuo, a las guerras sin razón, a las acciones malvadas sin ser conscientes de ello. Crear criaturas sin alma, simples máquinas sin amor por el prójimo.

-¿Cómo conociste a papá? –inquirió, alejándose unos centímetros de Abby, enfocándola con la mirada-. Vuestro tiempo juntos debe de parecerte un suspiro comparado con todo lo demás.

-Y lo fue, Clarke –asintió-. Tu padre apareció en mi vida sin ni tan siquiera pretenderlo, una serie de casualidades que nos volvió cada vez más cercanos, y terminamos uniendo nuestras vidas hasta que Dios nos separase. Fueron los mejores años de mi vida, tu padre era tan bueno, tan caballeroso, tan atento… En un principio me resultaba imposible creer que alguien como él existiera, pero Jake me lo demostraba cada mañana… y yo no tuve más remedio que darle la razón; mañana sí y mañana también.

» Y luego llegaste tú, su niña, nuestra niña. Cuando vi que tenías los ojos azules como tu padre, sentí que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho. Me sentía tan feliz… Jake y tú os volvisteis mi gran prioridad, y empecé a despreocuparme del resto del mundo. Y un día, todo acabó. Tú eras lo único que me quedaba, lo único que traía algo de luz a mi vida.

» Me esforcé en protegerte, tenerte alejada de este mundo de continua lucha, de peligro constante. ¡No podía arriesgarme a perderte, Clarke! Eras mi niña, la última muestra de felicidad que me quedaba. Pero las pesadillas… tus antepasados, nuestros antepasados, empezaron a acercarse a ti en el único lugar donde no podía protegerte: en sueños. En el mundo onírico, yo no puedo hacer nada, sólo mirar cómo te entrenaban, cómo te mostraban un mundo cruel y peligroso, en el que no quería que estuvieras. Y sin embargo… ¡qué equivocada estaba! Eres fuerte, Clarke. A pesar de ser un ser mestizo, a pesar de que tu sangre de ángel esté manchada con sangre humana, eres fuerte, rápida, poderosa.

Clarke nunca había visto a su madre llorar, sólo en el entierro de su padre. La odió, la odió por no llorarle lo suficiente, pero ahora todo tenía sentido: no podía ser débil, tenía que cuidar de ella… y del resto del mundo.

-Mamá –intervino la chica rubia, sin estar muy convencida de lo que iba a hacer-, si quisiera ser como tú, luchar contra esas criaturas…

-Sabía que tarde o temprano me lo preguntarías. No quiero que luches contra ellos, Clarke; pero han dado contigo, saben de tu existencia y lo último que quiero es perderte. Si quieres aprender a defenderte, aún estamos a tiempo.

Era un hecho. Clarke terminaría su entrenamiento, aquel que sus antepasados tanto se habían empeñado en mostrarle. Se convertiría en un soldado de Dios.


	5. Chapter 5

III: EL SILENCIO DE LOS ENEMIGOS (PARTE 1)

Volvía a estar en el suelo. Creía que en el cielo no existía el dolor, pero estaba equivocada. Tal vez fuera porque ella era un ser mestizo y su parte humana sí sentía los golpes que recibía, o tal vez porque aún era una aprendiz que había logrado sobrevivir gracias a la suerte.

Porque los golpes que recibía eran demasiados para alguien que debía estar entrenado.

Lincoln. Así era cómo se llamaba el ángel que le entrenaba. Era un muchacho de tez oscura, pelo rapado y ojos negros. Tenía varios símbolos tribales tatuados en su torso musculado, en sus brazos y en su espalda. Llevaba una túnica blanca atada a la cintura y a los tobillos, que le hacían parecer un ángel exterminador, sobre todo cuando extendía sus alas y bajaba su espada contra Clarke con gran violencia y rapidez.

-¿Un descanso? –Inquirió una Clarke a la que le costaba respirar.

Respirar y moverse, pues le había costado incluso voltearse y no tragar tierra en casa inspiración.

Lincoln se arrodilló a su lado, con gesto serio. Casi parecía que tenía el _"no"_ , en la boca, pero en su lugar, se dejó caer y la ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? Tal vez me haya sobrepasado contigo.

 _"_ _Sí, lo has hecho"_ , pensó Clarke; y lo hubiera dicho, también, si no fuera porque apenas podía respirar. Estaba completamente empapada en sudor, el pelo se le pegaba en la nuca, en la frente, incluso en el pecho y en las mejillas; y su piel tenía un enfermizo color amoratado.

-Tal vez sí – asintió la chica, cuando sus pulmones se dignaron a llenarse de aire y sus labios y su lengua decidieron obedecer sus órdenes de una vez por todas-. Además, ¿por qué tú no tienes ni un rasguño y yo estoy para el arrastre? ¡No es justo!

-Clarke, tú tienes dieciocho años y yo supero los cien – explicó, levantándose. La chica quiso imitarle pero Lincoln se lo impidió-. Eres como un bebé a los ojos de los ángeles, aunque para los hombres seas casi una mujer hecha y derecha. Vuestros bebés sólo saben gatear, llorar, comer y hacerse las cosas encima. ¿Y por qué? Porque su desarrollo está incompleto, son incapaces de controlar esfínteres y no saben comunicarse más allá de llantos y berridos. Necesitan desarrollarse para poder hacer cosas por ellos solos.

-Oh, así que soy un bebé de dieciocho años. Al menos controlo los esfínteres. Eso ya es un punto extra, ¿no?

-En mi defensa diré que muchos llegan a tu edad y no saben ni cómo coger un arma. Tú sabes defenderte, aunque aireas demasiado la espada.

No tenía nada con lo que rechistarle. Así que se mordió la lengua y dejó pasar el tiempo, ese _tic-tac_ que parecía no existir en aquel mundo. Su vista seguía siendo demasiado humana, al igual que su tacto y su aliento. Destacaba por encima del resto, ensuciando la blancura exquisita de aquel mundo infinito y pulcro. Todos se volvían a su paso, ¿quién era esa chica que se empeñaba en ensuciar su tranquilidad día sí y día también?

Clarke se sentía observada, y si los ángeles hablasen aunque fuera un mínimo más alto, podría oír sus cuchicheos continuos, con ella de protagonista. Nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención, siempre en el fondo de la clase, callada y envuelta en un manto de banalidad que hacía que nadie se percatase de su existencia. Sólo podía mirar hacia el suelo y obligarse a sí misma a mantener la mente en blanco, mientras seguía a Lincoln en su vuelta al templo de los Arcángeles.

Cuando volvía a su casa, siempre era pasada la medianoche. En cuanto su oreja rozaba la almohada, caía rendida a un sueño profundo y, afortunadamente, reparador, aunque oír el repiqueteo del despertador cada mañana era un suplicio muy difícil de soportar.

A ojos de su madre, no había pasado nada. Clarke seguía siendo una adolescente que acababa de empezar la universidad, que estudiaba una carrera que le apasionaba, que tenía amigos que la querían y repartía su tiempo como si de una partida de tetris se tratase. Cada mañana se levantaba y le hacía el desayuno, charlaban de cosas banales y Bellamy Blake le recogía para llevarla a la universidad. A la tarde se encerraba en la biblioteca y no salía de ella hasta la puesta de sol, cuando volvía a casa.

Era aquí cuando su otra vida se abría paso, y durante casi cinco horas diarias, que para Clarke más bien le parecían cinco días, se convertía en la aprendiz de los ángeles para combatir a los demonios que poblaban el mundo.

Milagrosamente, sus heridas celestiales se difuminaban cada noche, su piel seguía tan pálida como siempre, sin aquellos adornos amoratados que tanto le asustaban al anochecer.

Habían pasado ya cinco meses desde el comienzo de su entrenamiento, durante el cual apenas había podido ver a Lexa más allá de encuentros en pasillos atiborrados de gente y encuentros solitarios en la cafetería, en la biblioteca o en la azotea de la facultad, que poco a poco se había ido convirtiendo en su lugar favorito de California.

Echaba de menos sus ojos verdes, que brillaban mágicamente cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban. Echaba de menos su voz, que lograba tranquilizarla cada vez que el volumen de trabajo le sobrepasaba. Echaba de menos su calor, y cómo sus brazos le adormecían cada vez que se rozaban.

La primera vez que sus manos se rozaron, fue por pura casualidad. Era una fría mañana de diciembre, y a pesar de estar todo nevado y congelado a partes iguales, ambas rechazaron el calor y la compañía gratuita que las clases e incluso la cafetería les ofrecían. Las pesadillas habían estado acechando a la rubia, y aunque esta vez no fueran criaturas nauseabundas, medio podridas y cubiertas de azufre, Clarke sentía que no podía dormir bien, que su subconsciente no hacía más que jugarle malas pasadas: recordándole malas experiencias, devolviendo a su mente pensamientos tristes o incluso oscuros, obligándole a vivir extraños sueños en los que se veía obligada a acabar con la vida de cientos de inocentes, algo… como si lo hubiera hecho en otra vida, una especie de _flashback_ que le atormentaba constantemente.

 _Lexa ya estaba allí cuando ella llegó a la azotea. Ataviada con un chaleco y un abrigo sin mangas negro, con unos vaqueros ceñidos que se pegaban a su cintura y el cabello domado en unas cuantas trenzas que caían libres por su espalda, Clarke se olvidó del mundo durante unos segundos. Cuando Lexa se giró y se encontró con sus magníficos ojos verdes, casi podía jurar que su corazón había dejado de latir._

 _Hasta que escuchó su voz, esa melodía ronca y mágica que le dio a su corazón la electricidad suficiente como para poner en marcha, de nuevo, la infinita maquinaria que constituía el sistema circulatorio. De inmediato, el calor subió a sus mejillas y a sus orejas, confiriéndole un gracioso tono rojizo que consiguió que la preocupación esculpida en el rostro de Lexa se relajase y diese paso a una tímida sonrisa, una de esas sonrisas que tanto le gustaban y que eran tan difíciles de ver._

 _-¿Una pesadilla? – fue lo que salió de sus labios, esos que Clarke no podía dejar de mirar y que, desde que había llegado a la azotea, no podía quitárselos de la cabeza. Lexa se había acercado a ella, quedándose a menos de medio metro de distancia, y aun así, era capaz de notar el delicioso calor que su cuerpo desprendía. No supo cómo, pero asintió con la cabeza, haciendo que los labios de la castaña se fruncieran de enfado y preocupación-. Supongo que es demasiado para ti llamarme a las tres de la mañana._

 _-Sí. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se despertaría para soportar la llorera de alguien como yo? Mis pesadillas pueden esperar._

 _De nuevo, su mirada bajó a sus labios. Y esta vez, con tal descaro que Lexa se dio cuenta de su acción. Internamente sonrió, aunque tal gesto no llegó a su rostro. Se sentía contrariada, pues Clarke y ella eran seres completamente opuestos; sabía que no podía estar cerca de ella, que dentro de un par de años, cada vez que se encontraran sería para luchar en un combate a muerte, del que sólo una podía salir vencedora. Tenía una pelea en su fuero interno, pero ninguno de los contingentes tenía la fuerza suficiente como para acabar con el otro. Así que simplemente se dejó guiar por su instinto, olvidando a sus dos conciencias en un rincón de su palacio de la memoria._

 _-A mí no me importa. Te dije que me llamaras cuando las pesadillas te acosaran, y podría ayudarte. Dime, ¿qué ha sido esta vez?_

 _-No lo sé muy bien – caminó por la azotea, sentándose casi en el borde de ésta. Segundos después, Lexa la imitó. Cualquier otro hubiera preguntado con insistencia, deseoso de saber qué era ese sueño que la aterrorizó durante la noche; sin embargo, Lexa se mantuvo callada, atenta a las palabras de Clarke-. No sé si es un recuerdo o una pesadilla; o incluso un sueño disfrazado de recuerdo._

 _» Recuerdo ir por la calle con mi padre, de noche, de vuelta a casa. Íbamos callados porque a ninguno nos gustaba hablar más de lo necesario, ¿para qué gastar saliva? – ante aquel "chiste", algo muy parecido a una risa brotó de la garganta de Lexa; pero se quedó ahí, apenas un segundo que devolvió la poca confianza que Clarke tenía en sí misma después de aquel sueño-. Estábamos a sólo una calle de nuestra casa, cuando un hombre vestido de negro, de pies a cabeza, con una máscara de payaso sonriente, de los del teatro antiguo, se puso a mi altura y a toquetearme, acercándose y alejándose mientras se movía como una serpiente. Yo me agarré con fuerza a la mano de mi padre, tiraba con fuerza pero él no reaccionaba. ¿Es que acaso no podía verlo o qué?_

 _No era un sueño agradable, desde luego. Lexa se mantuvo en silencio, rumiando las palabras que debía decirle. Se hubiera esperado un sueño típico con demonios atacándola y ángeles defendiéndola, como siempre había pasado; pero aquel cambio le dejó completamente descolocada._

 _Lexa no tenía recuerdos de su infancia, por desgracia, además de que no le temía a nada ni a nadie. Al contrario que Clarke, un ser demasiado puro para este mundo teñido de mierda. No podía ponerse en su lugar, no podía sentir el miedo… en su totalidad. Porque cuando giró la cabeza y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Clarke, convertidos en un mar de lágrimas tristes y llenas de terror, su corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza, golpeando sus costillas con una violencia inusitada, y pudo sentir la confusión y el miedo infantil que asolaban a la rubia._

 _Abrazarla con fuerza, devolviéndole el calor que parecía haber abandonado su cuerpo y el cariño que necesitaba con tanta urgencia, parecía una buena idea. Estaba helada. Y temblaba, de frío y de miedo. En ese momento, Clarke era una niña asustada, un miedo que se había metido dentro de ella y que se resistía a abandonarla._

 _Apoyó su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, sus labios casi rozaban el cuello de la rubia. Podía notar su corazón martilleando contra sus costillas, en su pecho, a través de su espalda. Poco a poco, Clarke se fue relajando, y Lexa casi podía jurar que se había quedado dormida. Pero nadie podía quedarse dormido con aquel espantoso frío que amenazaba con congelarlas a las dos._

 _-Incluso con este frío, me encantaría quedarme aquí para siempre. Poder congelar el tiempo y quedarme aquí para siempre –murmuró Clarke, con voz adormilada y ronca. Giró la cabeza con cuidado, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cuando advirtió el gesto confundido de Lexa, quien tenía el ceño-. Lástima no tener poderes para poder hacer realidad ese deseo._

 _¿Quería quedarse con ella? Eso fue un gran aliento para su malherido ego. Después de tantos fracasos por llevarle almas puras a Lucifer, estaba empezando a desmoronarse. Pero este incremento de ego, esa manera de sentirse importante, era muy diferente a las anteriores. Con Lucifer debía mostrarse cruel y muy segura de sí misma, como si no tuviera sentimientos y sólo fuese una máquina de matar. Sin embargo, esas palabras de Clarke hicieron que algo se rompiese en su interior, pero no dolía; al contrario, se sentía como algo liberador, como si le hubieran cortado sus cadenas y pudiera volar libremente, como el resto del mundo._

 _-Podemos subir siempre que queramos, Clarke – volvió a acurrucarse contra ella, dejándose llevar por el derroche de felicidad de aquel instante. Sabía que su tiempo juntas valía oro, y tenía que aprovecharlo-, no tiene por qué ser siempre que necesites ayuda después de una pesadilla. Si te sientes bien cada vez que subes aquí… aprovéchalo, disfruta de este silencio, de esta soledad y de estas preciosas vistas._

 _Pero, para Clarke, había algo mucho más importante que aquel silencio, aquella soledad y aquellas vistas. Y le estaba abrazando como si temiera que desapareciera de un momento para otro._

 _-Me gusta mucho más cuando tú también estás. Me siento menos… sola._

 _Dejó escapar un suspiro que se convirtió en un halo blanco nada más salir de su boca. Poco a poco se fue girando, hasta quedar cara a cara con Lexa, quien la miraba confundida a la par que orgullosa por ser testigo de sus palabras altruistas. Nunca había tenido un amigo, ya que su trato con Murphy no incluía esa cláusula, y que esa chica tan preciosa y tan pura la considerase su amiga era más de lo que nunca había pedido._

 _Lo que no se esperaba fue que Clarke se acercase a ella, acariciando su mejilla con su mano izquierda y dejando un beso en la comisura de sus labios._

Aquel recuerdo le tenía confundida, hacía casi cuatro meses de aquel encuentro y desde entonces, cada vez que veía a Lexa se sentía torpe y no sabía muy bien cómo actuar. Sus mejillas se teñían de un rojo intenso y a veces tenía la sensación de que alguien le agarraba por el cuello y le cortaba el suministro de aire. Sólo cuando su figura vestida de negro desaparecía de su campo de visión dejaba de sentirse tan vulnerable.

Y luego, sin embargo, cuando se encontraban a solas en la azotea, las tornas daban un vuelco, siendo Lexa la que perdía el habla, sus movimientos eran torpes e incluso toscos y muchas veces se quedaba paralizada con un simple roce de manos.

Eran momentos demasiado cortos, pero con un gran valor para Clarke. Cuando las pesadillas le atormentaban cada noche, su mirada iba directa a su móvil, que descansaba en la mesilla de noche. Buscaba el nombre de Lexa con rapidez, pero nunca se atrevió a descolgar, algo la bloqueaba. Quería oír su voz y que le tranquilizara, mas sólo el recuerdo de su voz en la azotea, junto con la fuerza y el calor de su abrazo y el olor tan dulce que desprendía, hacía que olvidase aquellos monstruos sin rostro o sus recuerdos felices transformados en pesadillas, y se sumiera en un delicioso sueño donde tenía el valor suficiente para admitir esos extraños sentimientos que comenzaba a sentir por la chica de ojos verdes.


	6. Chapter 6

III. EL SILENCIO DE LOS ENEMIGOS (PARTE 2)

Lexa oyó una voz que le llamaba, una voz dulce y corrosiva, demasiado alegre últimamente. Sabía que no podía rehuir de ella mucho más, así que cerró los ojos y sintió cómo su cuerpo abandonaba su cómodo sofá para ser sustituido por un asiento de piedra fría, helada, y su tranquilidad en el silencio más absoluto se veía rota cuando las voces que retumbaban en el Inframundo no hacían otra cosa más que sufrir.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con una hermosa mujer vestida de rojo, un llamativo vestido que se adhería a sus caderas como si de una segunda piel se tratase, y que haría enmudecer incluso al más obtuso de los mortales. Su larga cabellera negra la llevaba pulcramente recogida en una coleta alta, y su porte alto y con aires de superioridad engrandecía su enorme belleza. Sus ojos castaños brillaban de pura alegría, sus labios poco a poco se iban curvando en una sonrisa afectuosa pero cargada de la ponzoña más peligrosa. Lucifer se sentó a su lado, abrazándola como si de una hija pródiga se tratase.

-Oh, mi querida Lexa, te he echado de menos – su voz correosa, cargada de orgullo y pedantería, corroía sus oídos de una manera casi insoportable-. ¿Por qué no venías a verme? Cada día que he recibido tus preciosos obsequios y no me has regalado el placer de tu presencia… ¿es que ya no me quieres?

Cierto. Había sacrificado mucho cuando se convirtió en la favorita de Lucifer. Múltiples de amantes del Inframundo, Lucifer los fue alejando de ella hasta que quedó aislada de todos, aunque el género masculino jamás le llamase la atención, ellos la deseaban. Y fue un privilegio, al principio. Poder retozar en los aposentos privados del otrora ángel favorito de Dios, en la tan deseada intimidad que no existía en aquel mundo. Lucifer era exquisita, y cualquier otro desearía estar en su lugar, pero Lexa no lo permitió. Hizo todo lo que estaba en su mano para seguir siendo su favorita, que cuidase de ella y todos la respetaran por ser la amante de quien era.

Pero ya no era suficiente, incluso le parecía repulsivo. Antes, cada vez que conseguía un alma pura, era gratamente recompensada. Pero ya no era suficiente. Lucifer había pasado a un segundo plano, uno donde nada importaba, en el que hacía su trabajo de manera _altruista_ , sin esperar nada a cambio. Pero la mujer de rojo la requería, tenía necesidad de ella, al parecer. Sus manos no pararon quieta desde que llegó al Inframundo, y su cercanía no dejaba lugar a dudas. Sin embargo, Lexa no estaba por la labor. Cruzada de brazos y piernas, rehuía los deseos de Lucifer sobre su cuerpo.

-¿Es que ya no me deseas? ¿Has saciado tu necesidad de mí? –inquirió, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Cualquier humano hubiera caído rendido a sus pies, pero Lexa no era una mortal. Nunca lo había sido.

-¿Por qué conformarte únicamente conmigo, mi señora? Tienes a cientos, incluso miles de esbirros que desean yacer contigo, ¿por qué no escoger entre ellos, colmados de deseo? Ellos pueden darte algo que yo no, la inexperiencia y el nerviosismo de la primera vez; te dejarán hacer lo que sea, sólo para complacerte en todos los sentidos – Lexa intentaba sonar lo más convincente posible, orgullosa e incluso cargada de deseo, como si el tener que dejar de verla fuese una gran pérdida para ella-. ¿No te excita eso, querida?

La mujer de rojo se dejó caer en el asiento de piedra, alejándose de Lexa. ¿Y si tenía razón? Abrió las cortinas que la protegían de miradas indiscretas, y un gran número de esbirros se giraron para admirarla con una adoración casi enfermiza, con el deseo ferviente brillando en sus ojos. Escoger a un nuevo amante no era algo que le entusiasmara, muchos podían ser torpes y seguro que no tenían ni idea de dónde tocar para complacerla, al contrario que Lexa. Después de tantos años compartiendo lecho, la chica de ojos verdes había aprendido con exactitud qué debía hacer para hacerla gemir y que el Inframundo temblase a causa de ello.

Pero también podía cansarse.

-Tienes razón –asintió, acariciando su mejilla con dos dedos-. Pero no dejarás de verme, ¿verdad? No me hagas echarte de menos.

-Estaré aquí siempre que me necesites, mi señora -. Lexa se arrodilló, permaneciendo unos segundos con la rodilla clavada en el suelo, hasta que Lucifer le permitió girarse y salir de sus aposentos.

Era libre, por fin. Al menos, durante un tiempo indefinido. Quien sabe que si para siempre.

* * *

Lo único que le quedaba eran sus cazas nocturnas. Pasar las noches en vela de discoteca en discoteca, en busca de alguna chica lo suficientemente tonta como para morder el anzuelo y poder arrancarle su alma.

Murphy no le acompañaba en aquella ocasión, y estaba gratamente agradecida. El chico podía ser bastante pesado cuando se lo proponía, cometer errores de principiante y ella era la única con la confianza suficiente como para poder hacer con él lo que quisiera. Pero no esa noche.

Además, necesitaba pensar.

Durante el último mes había cazado más almas que en los seis meses anteriores, salía de caza casi cada noche y rara era la vez que no conseguía un delicioso premio para su señora del Inframundo. Coquetear con esas chicas sin rostro le resultaba placentero, y cuando ya tenía sus almas en sus manos, las desperdiciaba como si no fuesen más que basura. En el fondo, no eran más que basura.

O eso pensaba en un principio. Porque últimamente sentía cómo una parte de ella moría cada vez que terminaba un trabajo.

Unos ojos azules como el cielo y una cabellera rubia le atormentaban cada amanecer. Sentía cómo su corazón sufría, se hacía pedazos y se recomponía una y otra vez, cada día, como si fuese la heredera del castigo divino de Prometeo por su regalo a los mortales.

 _Atormentar…_ ésa era una palabra demasiado insulsa para describir lo que Clarke le hacía sentir. Cuando estaba con ella se sentía… libre, como si sólo fuese una simple mortal más cuya única preocupación era acabar la universidad y encontrar un trabajo que cumpliera sus expectativas. Con Clarke entre sus brazos, al abrigo del silencio y del frío que sólo la azotea podía proporcionarles, todo lo demás desaparecía, incluso el mundo. Sólo estaban ellas dos, y no había nada más que le importase. Sólo mantenerla caliente y que no se diera cuenta del loco pálpito de su corazón contra su pecho, golpeando su espalda con una fuerza sobrehumana.

-¿Saldrás esta noche a cazar chicas, Lexa? – siempre le había gustado la voz de Murphy, pero en aquel instante, deseó tener a mano uno de sus cuchillos para rajarle la garganta y no tener que volver a escucharle-. Oh, supongo que sí. Si es que cierta rubia deja de llenarte la cabeza de paja.

-Cállate, Murphy – sentenció, levantándose del sofá y dejando al muchacho completamente solo-. Sal tú a cazar. Lucifer parece estar contenta de tenerte en la cama, ¿por qué no le satisfaces con almas tan puras como nuestro mismísimo enemigo?

Murphy se dejó caer en el sofá donde segundos antes había estado Lexa. Tumbándose a lo largo, con esa sonrisa cretina, cruzó los brazos tras la cabeza. Parecía uno de esos patricios romanos que tanto había visto en las películas antiguas que echaban en canales de poca monta, rodeado de una superioridad invisible que le hacían parecer invencible.

Pero él no lo era, a pesar de su propia creencia. Nunca había visto a Lexa enfadada, nunca había sido testigo de todo su poder. Y las criaturas como ellos, oscuras y podridas por dentro, podían llegar a ser realmente poderosas si se les animaba a ello.

Y precisamente, eso fue lo que hizo él.

-Porque ese es tu deber. ¿O es que ya te has beneficiado la pureza de Clarke, pero eres tan egoísta que te la guardas para ti misma? Eso no es lo que nosot…

La rabia que sintió en aquel instante fue incontrolable. Una mezcla de odio, desprecio y aversión hacia su propia raza, hizo que cruzara el salón en apenas unos pasos, lanzándose sobre Murphy con las manos alrededor de su cuello, cerrándose con fuerza y ahogándole poco a poco. Murphy rápidamente se tiñó de rojo, su cuerpo temblaba y sus brazos luchaban contra aquel ser que durante años había sido su compañera de juegos. Pero nunca la había visto así, demostrando aquella fuerza sin esfuerzo alguno, en completa calma. ¿Cómo era posible?

-Clarke es intocable, ¿de acuerdo? Repítelo – le ordenó. Pero en cuanto sus manos dejaron libre el cuello del muchacho, éste le escupió, comenzando a reírse como un verdadero demente-. Repítelo. ¡Repítelo!

Cuando sintió que sus pulmones descargaban las últimas gotas de oxígeno, fue cuando se rindió. Dejó caer los brazos, y esta vez no presentó batalla. Ahora luchaba por volver a llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno, sintiendo su garganta completamente adolorida.

-Repítelo. En voz alta, quiero oírte – su orden no daba margen de burla.

-Clarke… es… intoc…able – repitió a duras penas, con ambas manos en su cuello, como si aquel gesto pudiera aliviar su dolor.

Por suerte había llegado el invierno, y Murphy podría esconder sus _vergüenzas_ en la facultad. Tal ataque de ira había hecho que su cuello se inflamase, dejándole ronco durante semanas, y unos preciosos moratones que adornarían su piel durante casi un mes.

Clarke era suya, y nadie de su asquerosa especie se acercaría a ella. Había marcado a la rubia el primer día de clase, Murphy era consciente de ello y había pagado su impertinencia. Con el resto no sería tan blanda.

* * *

 _Destruirla_. Eso era lo que tenía (debía) hacer con Clarke Griffin. Era su naturaleza, ¿no? Su interior le gritaba que la matase, que le arrancase el corazón mientras aún sintiera algo para que fuese consciente del dolor, y luego le llevaría el tan preciado premio a la señora del Inframundo.

Debía. _Debía_. No paraba de repetírselo una y otra vez, como si aquella retahíla de _deberes_ tuvieran el poder suficiente como para convencerla. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo y el frío invierno fue dejando paso a una espléndida y colorida primavera, cada vez tenía menos poder sobre sí misma.

Las ansias de querer matarla y obedecer a Lucifer eran un recuerdo olvidado en su memoria, una espinita clavada en su piel que le hacía daño, pero que no le impedía disfrutar de la vida. Mas el dolor seguía ahí, sobre todo, cuando la calidez propia de la naturaleza de Clarke desaparecía con ella, cuando eran obligadas a separarse y fingir que no se conocían.

Lexa no sabía qué hacer. Tenía en sus manos una petaca de metal con su nombre grabado en ella, siempre le habían gustado las cosas personalizadas, rellena de su whisky favorito. El sabor dulzón aliviaba su dolor y le permitía no pensar, y cuando el oscuro líquido le bajaba por la garganta, haciéndola arder, perdía incluso la noción de su propia existencia. Sobre todo, si lo que bajaba por el esófago eran las últimas gotas de tan preciada bebida.

Cada vez le resultaba más complicado dejar de pensar en su cabellera rubia y sus ojos azules, en su sonrisa de niña y sus mejillas sonrosadas cada vez que sus labios se rozaban por caprichos del destino o cuando era incapaz de controlar su boca y de ésta salían palabras demasiado inapropiadas para alguien que, cada día, era menos desconocido.

Pero que, por desgracia, no era alguien apto para ella.

No podía arrastrar a Clarke a una vida de sufrimiento y servidumbre.

-Te dije que dejaras a Clarke en paz, bestia inmunda – oh, aquella voz. Bellamy estaba a veinte metros de ella, con una camiseta oscura de manga corta y encima un chaleco sin mangas acolchado-. ¿Es que acaso no oyes lo que te dicen o es que eres tan masoquista que disfrutas con las palizas que te mereces?

Lexa se levantó del suelo despacio, guardando con parsimonia y burla la petaca en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Si Bellamy Blake podía hacerse el chulito mostrando músculos machacados en el gimnasio cutre de la esquina, ella no iba a ser menos. Se quitó la chaqueta para acercarse al muchacho, el cual se mantenía inmóvil y tenso, podía sentirlo por los mínimos temblores de sus brazos y el repiqueteo de su collar contra su pecho. _Tum-tum, tum-tum, tum-tum_ … Estaba nervioso.

-Los demonios somos masoquistas, Blake. Parece que alguien ha estado faltando a sus clases de _machito guardián de la humanidad_ , ¿no? – Lexa pasó por su lado, estudiando sutilmente su anatomía. Nada que no pudiera vencer-. Creo que se da en el primer año. ¿Qué diría tu padre si te viera? Qué desperdicio de poder, tanto músculo para tan poco cereb…

Pero Bellamy no la dejó terminar. En un rápido movimiento se agachó y la cogió por la cintura, levantándola sobre su cabeza y estampando su cuerpo contra el suelo. Todo el parque vibró con el impacto, incluso algunas alarmas de coches cercanos saltaron debido a la fuerza del golpe.

-No hables así de mi padre, Woods.

-Claro que puedo. Yo fui quien lo mató, ¿recuerdas?

Quería hacerle rabiar, quería que ese niñato engreído sufriera el mismo destino que su padre. Los dos eran fuertes, rápidos y ágiles, Lexa había tenido el placer de luchar contra los dos, y en más de una ocasión, estuvo a punto de perecer debido a las cualidades de ambos. Mas había algo que los convertía en seres casi idénticos, y esa era la fascinación por el querer demostrar su valía y su poder. Disfrutar celebrando la victoria cuando aún sólo la estás rozando. Y así fue cómo Alistair Blake cometió su último error, y el más caro.

Lexa le arrancó el corazón cuando estaba prácticamente a su merced. Ese día, el cielo perdió un enorme guerrero y el infierno ganó un inmenso poder. Y gracias a eso, se convirtió en la favorita de Lucifer.

-Voy a devolverte a donde perteneces – rebatió Bellamy, quien ya había desplegado sus alas borrando su existencia del mundo.

La sonrisa socarrona de Lexa servía cómo respuesta. Su tregua parecía estar rota, al menos por esa noche.


	7. Chapter 7

PARTE 3

Había algo que no le dejaba dormir. Eran… golpes, pero no llegaban a su cuerpo. Más bien, como si golpeasen el aire, y el aire fuese una masa compacta que la tenía aprisionada pero sin hacerle daño. Clarke se resistía a despertar, a abrir los ojos, pero finalmente lo hizo.

Toda su habitación estaba a oscuras, al igual que la ciudad. No había ninguna farola encendida, ningún apartamento que señalase que allí vivía alguien. La ciudad parecía estar abandonada, con las calles destruidas y los edificios venidos abajo.

-Es una ensoñación, ¿verdad? – se dijo a sí misma-. Al igual que los golpes.

 _No, no lo es_ –oyó a su espalda, pero estaba completamente sola. Sin embargo, reconoció aquella voz-. _Hay una lucha entre el bien y el mal. Y sólo nosotros somos capaces de percibir lo que ocurre. La ciudad duerme, Clarke, duerme plácidamente al abrigo de la ignorancia._

-¿Qué debo hacer?

 _Piensa, Clarke. ¿Qué harías si no supieras que eres un ángel?_

 _"_ _Iría a separarlos y hacerles entrar en razón"_ , se respondió en su fuero interno, no demasiado segura. Tal vez era un demonio demasiado poderoso para aquel ángel que luchaba contra él, pero no podía percibir el asqueroso olor a podredumbre y azufre tan característicos de los demonios. ¿Y si era uno de los demonios mayores, uno de aquellos que seducían a los mortales y les llevaban su alma a Lucifer?

Nunca había visto uno, así que se sentía expectante.

Se vistió completamente de negro, cogiendo su _Colada_ , regalo de su madre unos meses atrás, nombrada así en honor a la espada del Cid, con la que guardaba cierto parecido.

Sus pies se movían a una velocidad sobrehumana, permitiéndole llegar al lugar de la batalla en apenas unos minutos. Se hubiera esperado cualquier panorama, excepto aquél.

 _La coincidencia no existe, sólo la ilusión de la coincidencia_ , había oído decir. Mentira. Porque lo que sus ojos vieron echaba por tierra que cualquier casualidad fuese fortuita.

Lexa y Bellamy estaban enfrascados en una batalla, vestidos ambos con ropajes y armaduras romanas, con armaduras propias de otra época y técnicas de lucha que sólo podían aprenderse en un lugar. Pero si aún había lugar para la duda, las enormes alas que salían de los omóplatos de cada uno, callaba la boca a cualquier escéptico.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que _Colada_ se resbaló de su mano y chocó contra el suelo, cuando se separaron y se arrodillaron frente a ella, cubiertos de sudor, sangre y tierra. Su lucha había acabado.

Las miradas sorprendidas de ambos era lo único que tenían en común. Se miraron asustados, sin tener ni idea de cómo reaccionar. Lexa quiso huir, aprovechar aquel momento de despiste para desvanecerse y dejar a ambos mestizos solos, no podría competir contra ellos si se unían. No sabía si Clarke tenía el poder suficiente como para acabar con ella, tal vez sí, por lo que había podido ver era una criatura bastante poderosa, a pesar de ser sólo mestiza. Prueba de ello era la espada que llevaba consigo, y que volvía a estar en su mano, agarrada con fuerza y seguridad.

Clarke estaba enfadada, una emoción que pocas veces había experimentado. Y no sabía muy bien cómo actuar. Atacar a Bellamy era algo que en teoría estaba prohibido; y atacar a Lexa era algo demasiado peligroso, aunque partía con la "ventaja" de que ella no podía matarla. No todavía.

Pero se sentía engañada. Su odio no era debido al comportamiento que cada uno mostraba frente a su _enemigo,_ sino que era un odio que traspasaba las barreras del tiempo y de lo irreal. ¿Cómo era posible que no lo hubiera visto antes?

-Clarke, yo… - intervino Bellamy, pero la rubia lo calló con un golpe.

-Cállate. Los dos – se volvió hacia Lexa, quien permanecía callada y con la mirada fija en el suelo. ¿Cómo iba a superar esta vergüenza? Si hubiera sido cualquier otro… le hubiera dado igual, incluso se hubiera arriesgado a luchar contra él, pero con Clarke le era imposible-. Vete.

No le dijo nada más, no le hizo nada. Ni un golpe, ni un grito… ni tan siquiera se esforzó por desenvainar su espada. Simplemente se giró en dirección a Bellamy, quien estaba tan aturdido como ella.

Con el corazón encogido, Lexa se dio la vuelta y el mundo volvió a girar. Los edificios destruidos y las calles desiertas volvieron a poblarse de gente, las farolas volvieron a emitir luz y todo volvió a cobrar vida. Aquella mirada le había dolido más que cualquier puñetazo o estocada por parte de sus enemigos. Le había dado en el único lugar que creía que era invencible.

-Supongo que ya sé por qué llamas la atención a tanta gente. Les das seguridad, incluso si eres un completo desconocido.

-No es fácil controlar el aura, Clarke. Además, ¿por qué negarme a ofrecer algo que es bueno para la humanidad? Es mi deber hacerlo, proteger al mundo de criaturas como Lexa, Murphy y muchas otras que no resultan tan… atractivas.

Tardaron casi media hora en llegar a casa de los Blake. Por suerte, esa noche la casa estaba vacía, así que podían subir las escaleras hasta las habitaciones sin que Bellamy tuviera que morderse la lengua para no gritar. Tenía heridas y quemaduras por gran parte de su cuerpo, muchas de ellas desaparecerían en unas cuantas horas, pero el dolor podía ser bastante insoportable. Sobre todo para una criatura como él (ellos), donde la sangre humana entorpecía su gracia divina.

Para hacer la noche más amena, sabedores de que no iban a dormir, Bellamy empezó a contarle su "larga" vida, pues, a ojos de los ángeles y los demonios, no era más que un crío, al igual que Clarke.

Su padre era un ángel menor, uno de los tantos que cuidaban de la humanidad de las criaturas del Inframundo. A pesar de su poder menor, se volvió un buen guerrero, incluso en más de una ocasión comandó batallas que consiguió ganar sin demasiado esfuerzo. Pero hubo una ocasión, una única batalla, que no consiguió vencer.

-Yo tenía cinco años – prosiguió Bellamy, una vez tuvo el cuerpo cubierto de vendas empapadas en clorhexidina-. Y como tú, notaba un olor raro alrededor de mi casa. Cuando entré en la habitación de mis padres, una criatura que jamás había visto, un esqueleto a medio formar con músculos pudriéndose, estaba rebuscando algo entre los cajones. Casi al instante mi padre me empujó contra la puerta y él se puso entre el demonio y yo. En apenas dos movimientos lo había matado, pero luego llegó otra criatura que no desprendía olor alguno, y a mis ojos, era el ser más perfecto y maravilloso que había visto. Era preciosa. Mi conciencia infantil no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a suceder ahí. Mi padre luchó contra aquella hermosa criatura, olvidándose de mí durante toda la batalla. Y la ganó. Pero tardó demasiado en darle el golpe de gracia, y aprovechando ese momento de debilidad, la criatura lo mató. Le arrancó el corazón, lo estrujó entre sus manos y lo destrozó. Mi padre cayó muerto en el acto, y luego desapareció, como si fuese arena y se la llevase el viento. ¿Sabes quién era ese hermoso demonio? Lexa.

Clarke estuvo atenta a la historia, a cada palabra se sentía más y más conmocionada. En un principio sintió rabia, una rabia que consumió hasta el último ápice de su raciocinio. Deseó tener la capacidad suficiente para poder matar tanto a Bellamy como a Lexa, pero no tenía el poder suficiente como para hacerlo. Entonces recordó: si su madre le había mentido durante casi diecinueve años acerca de su verdadero origen, ¿por qué unos completos extraños no iban a hacer lo mismo con ella? No tenían por qué contárselo, al fin y al cabo, los ángeles viven entre los mortales para protegerlos, pasando desapercibidos; al igual que los demonios.

-Si ambos conocéis la existencia del otro, ¿por qué no habéis luchado hasta hoy? –Quiso saber-. Los ángeles y los demonios se atraen como el metal a un imán, y el único fin de su unión es que uno de los muera. ¿Por qué vosotros dos sois diferentes a los demás?

-Cuando yo aún era como tú, Lexa no podía matarme –explicó-, por eso no me mató cuando era sólo un niño. Cuando volvimos a vernos, no nos reconocimos, nos habíamos olvidado mutuamente, pero cuando pude explotar todo mi potencial, firmamos un pacto en el que no lucharíamos, una tregua que se extendería hasta que uno de los dos cometiera un acto imperdonable. Advertí a Lexa de que se mantuviera alejada de ti, ambos supimos lo que eras realmente, pero no podíamos decírtelo.

-Os tomaría por locos.

-Y nos mandarías a un psiquiátrico. Era pura prevención. Me he mantenido al margen, pero ya no puedo hacerlo más.

Bellamy se desplomó sobre la cama. Estaba exhausto, y después de aquella larga charla mezclada con el dolor de los antisépticos sobre sus heridas, el sueño le venció. Clarke se quedó a su lado hasta que la luz del alba tiñó el cielo de un tono blanquecino, y entonces supo que era la hora de irse.

-Buenas noches, Bellamy –murmuró cerca del oído del muchacho, para después depositar un beso en su frente.

Salió por la ventana, de un único salto. ¿Adónde ir? No quería ir a casa, demasiadas preguntas en su cabeza que necesitaban una respuesta. Bellamy ya había respondido a la gran mayoría, pero había un puñado que la única que podía darles sentido era Lexa, pero no sabía dónde encontrarla. Pensó en ir a su casa, pero era obvio que allí no estaría. Demasiado fácil.

Se detuvo en medio de la calle, cerrando los ojos y dejando la mente en blanco. Tenía que guiarse por su instinto, por lo poco que conocía de Lexa, y dar respuesta a su pregunta. De repente, un lugar pasó por su mente en una ráfaga; el único sitio donde podía encontrarla.

* * *

¿Cómo iba a subir cinco plantas si el edificio estaba cerrado? Aún era demasiado temprano como para que los alumnos se agolparan en las puertas de la facultad, ¡qué demonios, si incluso era demasiado temprano para los conserjes! ¿Cómo iba a llegar allí?

Podía arriesgarse y convertirse en una _mujer araña_ escalando por las paredes, pero no había nada a lo que agarrarse, tan sólo las ventanas y éstas estaban cerradas a cal y canto. ¿Por qué no podía ser como la facultad de fisioterapia, cuyas ventanas tenían barrotes y empezaban desde la planta baja? Qué desperdicio de luz natural, por los dioses. ¿Quién fue el arquitecto que diseñó esta bazofia de edificio?

Estaba pensando con la lógica, y no fue hasta que una idea loca, la última a la que le haría caso, se presentó frente a ella tras descartar las demás, cuando se sintió satisfecha. Era un ángel, ¿no? ¿Por qué no llegar hasta arriba con un solo salto, o mejor, batiendo las alas? Esta última idea no la convencía demasiado, no le gustaban las alturas y temía marearse si miraba al suelo antes de tiempo. Así que descartó esa idea y echó a correr, apenas unos metros antes de llegar a la puerta dio un salto imposible para los simples humanos, y llegó hasta la pequeña azotea de la segunda planta. _No está tan mal para ser la primera vez, Griffin_ , se aplaudió a sí misma, pero aún le quedaba más de la mitad, y esta vez no tenía cómo impulsarse. Así que simplemente se impulsó, y esta vez el salto fue mucho más fuerte, mucho más alto… pero la caída fue un verdadero desastre.

Clarke se estampó contra el suelo, rodando sobre sí misma hasta que el roce contra las piedrecillas de la azotea la frenó. No se había equivocado, Lexa estaba allí, casi en el borde, en su lugar favorito, y con la mirada fija en ella.

Aquellos ojos verdes cargados de dolor y ensombrecidos por el hastío y la desesperanza, cuya única cura era el olvido y la diversión que el alcohol podía proporcionarle.

-Apestas a alcohol –murmuró aún desde el suelo, demasiado torpe como para levantarse.

En aquella ocasión Lexa no hizo movimiento alguno, simplemente se quedó mirándola como si fuese algo que le aburriese. No merecía la pena gastar energía en ella.

-Ahora sabes por qué Bellamy no está muerto. El alcohol me adormece, me vuelve torpe y confiada –pero, a pesar de no querer malgastar energía, su mirada se desvió a su derecha cuando Clarke se sentó a su lado. De inmediato, la sensación de frío y soledad desapareció, su autodesprecio menguó y se sentía alguien en la vida, no un mero peón de alguien mucho más poderoso-. Puedes matarme si quieres. No me voy a defender. Coge tu espada y clávamela en el corazón. Así todo habrá acabado: el cielo obtendrá una valiosa victoria y el infierno perderá a uno de sus demonios más poderosos. Adelante – cogió a _Colada_ por la hoja y colocó la punta de la espada sobre su pecho, justo donde estaba su corazón. Apretaba la espada con tanta fuerza que no pudo evitar cortarse, su sangre era negra, casi tan negra como el azabache-, mátame. ¿Es lo que has venido a hacer, verdad?

Su instinto le decía que lo hiciera, que cogiera la espada por la empuñadura y la empujase contra su pecho, contra su corazón. Nunca una victoria había sido tan sencilla.

Pero no podía hacerlo. Los recuerdos eran demasiado poderosos como para dejarlos a un lado y seguir una orden divina. Su propio deseo fue mayor que las órdenes de sus superiores; tiró la espada a un lado, dejándola olvidada rápidamente. Toda su atención se centró en Lexa, en sus manos, que de nuevo sangraban.

-No puedo matarte. No quiero matarte, Lexa – murmuró, con voz feroz. No admitiría una negativa por respuesta-. ¿Por qué tu sangre es negra?

-Soy un demonio, ¿recuerdas? Cuando me curaste aquella vez, tú no tenías consciencia alguna sobre tu verdadera naturaleza. Los humanos no se dan cuenta de nuestra naturaleza hasta que es demasiado tarde. Veías la sangre roja por tu propia ignorancia.

Mientras Lexa explicaba su extraña mutación, a ojos de Clarke, ésta se había rasgado una manga del chaleco, limpiando la sangre con ella. Echó un poco de whisky sobre las heridas de sus manos, y de nuevo, Lexa no se inmutó por el dolor; estaba embobada viendo trabajar a la rubia, con manos hábiles había hecho un par de vendajes de emergencia. Al menos, cortarían la hemorragia.

-Supongo que Bellamy te habrá contado cómo nos conocimos, ¿verdad? – Clarke asintió, seria-. Hacía mucho tiempo que no luchaba contra un ángel como él. Me había vencido, pero fue demasiado presuntuoso y aproveché mis últimas fuerzas y su despiste para vencerle. Yo no soy un demonio guerrero, ya no; me encargo de llevarle almas puras a Lucifer, lo que más desea en el mundo. Murphy pelea por mí, por eso siempre estamos juntos. Me protege de seres como Bellamy, como… tú.

» Hace años que no peleo. Me acomodé como cazadora, era la manera más fácil de ascender en el Inframundo. Pronto me convertí en la favorita de Lucifer, llegando a compartir su lecho durante… años, decenios… yo que sé. Hace mucho tiempo que no me preocupo por el paso del tiempo.

» Tú resplandecías como una habitación con las puertas cerradas. Deseaba saberlo todo de ti, cómo podías ser tan pura en un mundo como éste. Tardé semanas en darme cuenta de tu verdadero origen, y mi misión respecto a ti había cambiado: ya no podía seducirte, tenía que matarte.

Pero, simplemente, no podía.

Clarke escuchaba sin interrumpir. Nunca había sido de muchas palabras; disfrutaba del silencio y de la tranquilidad secundaria a éste. Lexa decidió hacer un pequeño descanso, cogiendo de nuevo su petaca y dándole un largo trago. Se la ofreció a la chica de ojos azules, pero se negó. Su respuesta la hizo sonreír.

-Vamos, Clarke. Es sólo un trago – volvió a ofrecérsela, y esta vez, sí aceptó llevársela a los labios. Su reacción tras probar el dulce y ardiente sabor del whisky era digna de una cámara oculta-. ¿Qué manera es esa de desprestigiar la edad perfecta para un whisky? Este perfecto licor no ha estado encerrado en barriles durante doce años para que lo escupas, pequeña gamberra.

Le dio un suave golpecito en el hombro, conformándose con eso. Había decidido que iba a dejar de luchar contra Clarke y todo lo que le hacía sentir: todo era demasiado puro y demasiado bueno como para destrozarlo sin ni tan siquiera dignarse a conocerlo.

-¿Cómo puedes si quiera llevártelo a la boca? ¡Si está asqueroso!

-Supongo que va en consonancia con todo mi ser – respondió alzando los hombros, una mueca inocente a pesar de que su sonrisa tenía otras connotaciones mucho más oscuras-. ¿Sabes que soy incapaz de recordar mi infancia, Clarke? No tengo ni idea de cuál es mi verdadera época: tal vez el romanticismo, la Edad de Oro española, la Edad Media, la Edad Antigua… Intento hacer memoria, pero todo se desvanece cuando retrocedo demasiado, como si fuese arena entre mis dedos. No tengo nada, no tengo a nadie. Lo único que tengo es destrozar la vida de seres puros como tú, y ya ni eso me llena. No sé de qué manera te has metido en mi alma, o lo que sea que me mantenga viva; pero le has dado un vuelco a todo lo que creía que era cierto e inamovible. Has llegado a mi mundo para ponerlo todo patas arriba, revolviéndolo todo como un huracán incontrolable. Has despertado partes de mi interior que creía extintas. Y pensar que todo esto comenzó porque resplandecías como el mismísimo sol…

» No sé cómo comportarme a tu alrededor, Clarke. Tengo miedo, muchísimo miedo, por primera vez en mi vida. Tengo miedo de hacerte daño y que te alejes de mí; que seres como yo te hagan daño y te hagan desaparecer mucho antes de que pueda decirte todo lo que me haces sentir. Tengo miedo de no ser suficiente para ti; porque, ¿qué puedo ofrecerte yo, más allá de dolor y una vida llena de sufrimiento? Tú no te mereces a un despojo como yo, y sin embargo, aquí estás, en esta azotea que se ha convertido en mi lugar favorito en el mundo. Aunque, si te soy sincera, mi lugar favorito es aquel donde tú estés. El único que me atrevo a llamar hogar.

Si fuera consciente de esa noche, se avergonzaría de sus palabras. El juego estaba en que no sabía ni lo que decía. Había dejado a su boca y a su lengua trabajando por sí solas, moviéndose a su propia voluntad. Si decía algo inapropiado, no sería su culpa.

Y estaba segura de que lo había hecho. Clarke no se atrevía a mirarla a la cara después de tanta palabrería, supuso que le había hecho un daño irreparable al confesar lo que sentía. Pero todas y cada una de esas palabras eran ciertas. Clarke había dado estabilidad a su mundo, después de ponerlo todo patas arriba; le había abierto la puerta a un lugar que creía que tenía vetado, pero siendo arrastrada por la mano de la rubia, se sentía digno de él. O al menos, no tan rechazada.

-Lo que había comenzado como una simple misión para matarte, ha resultado ser mortal para mí. Me negué a aceptarlo, escudándome en que lo que sentía por ti no era más que curiosidad y ansias por convertirte en un gran regalo para mi señora. Pero me equivoqué. Te he estado protegiendo inconscientemente, no porque te adore como un trofeo, sino… era algo mucho más importante. Tenía que ponerte a salvo de cualquiera de mi especie, no quería perderte. No, porque… - su voz se vino abajo, y aquel mínimo puñado de palabras parecía no querer salir de su garganta. Querían morir ahí, al igual que ella en ese instante-… te quiero. No sé en qué momento me enamoré de ti, pero cuando quise darme cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde. No podía volver atrás.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO IV: LA NADA**

PARTE 1

Clarke no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. No podía ser verdad, era una broma. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se fijaría en alguien como ella, tan insulsa, tan invisible, tan inservible? ¿Cómo era posible que alguien como Lexa, que tanto lograba imponer con sólo una mirada, con un gesto, sintiera ese tipo de cosas por ella? ¡Por ella!

Seguro que era una jugarreta, una verborrea para que le perdonase la vida y no le clavase su _Colada_ en pleno pecho. Su instinto le seguía gritando que actuase rápido, que aprovechase su momento de debilidad para matarla y hacer del mundo un lugar mejor. Y las voces cada vez resonaban con más fuerza.

Pero había algo dentro de ella que la mantenía completamente hierática. Casi ni podía respirar. Sus palabras sonaban tan sinceras… Y ya no sólo sus palabras, la oleada de recuerdos que compartían le nublaban el raciocinio. Cómo había estado a su lado cada vez que había pasado una mala noche, cada vez que la había mantenido entretenida cuando los recuerdos de su padre la hacían empequeñecer, el simple sonido de su voz reconfortándola… no podía ser todo teatro, ¿verdad? Nadie puede fingir durante tanto tiempo, ni tan siquiera una criatura como ella.

-Adelante, mátame – Lexa volvía a tener los brazos despegados del cuerpo, completamente a merced de ella-. Ya no tengo nada por lo que luchar. Mátame y harás de este lugar un lugar mejor.

Clarke se acercó a ella con pasos lentos, pesados; llevaba la espada en la mano, y la punta de metal pronto chocó contra el abdomen de la castaña. Hizo un poco de fuerza, sintiendo cómo se hundía en la tierna carne, incluso podía oír cómo la sangre resbalaba por su abdomen.

Mas de inmediato, soltó el arma y dio un paso más hacia delante, quedando separadas sólo por un puñado de centímetros. Podía sentir el cálido aliento de Lexa contra su rostro, teñido de whisky, haciendo que su mente se nublase e incluso le costase quedarse de pie.

Alzó una mano y rozó su mejilla: su piel estaba cálida, tan cálida que casi ardía bajo su tacto, pero su piel no mostraba aspecto alguno de vergüenza. Simplemente sus ojos se habían oscurecido, y el tono verde de sus ojos se había asalvajado, confiriéndole un aspecto que no sabía muy bien cómo describir.

-¿Cómo sé que lo que me has dicho no es una ristra de mentiras? ¿Cómo puedo saber que te has enamorado de mí, que no me estás engañando?

-Con un beso – respondió contra sus labios, rozándolos y enviando un cosquilleo a través de su columna vertebral-. Pero yo no puedo hacerlo.

-¿Por qué? –quiso saber.

-Porque si te besara como tanto deseo hacerlo, te condenaría a pasar la vida en el Inframundo – Lexa se atrevió a rozar su cintura, atrayéndola suavemente. Podía sentir el golpeteo de su corazón contra su pecho, su respiración irregular y el loco viaje de su sangre a través de sus vasos sanguíneos-. Tú no puedes estar en el infierno, Clarke. Eres un ángel. Tu lugar está allí arriba, con los tuyos. Yo no te merezco.

Fue a retirar su mano de su cintura, conocedora de su derrota; pero Clarke fue más rápida y la obligó a dejarla allí. Besó su mejilla adolorida, producto de la pelea que horas antes había tenido con Bellamy, dejando sus labios más tiempo del necesario.

-¿Me hubieras besado si no te hubieras peleado esta noche con Bellamy?

-Por mi propio deseo, sí; pero ya sé que no puedo hacerlo. Tengo que conformarme con besos en la mejilla, aunque guardaré cada recuerdo como si fuese oro.

-¿De verdad me quieres? – volvió a preguntar, insegura. Necesitaba oírlo de sus labios, ahora que parecía ser consciente de sus palabras.

-Sí –respondió a secas-. Te quiero. Y espero que algún día puedas corresponderme. Tu corazón ya es mío, pero falta lo más importante – dejó un beso en su frente, rozando sus labios mientras hablaba-, tu mente no se fía de mí. Somos enemigas, Clarke. Debes confiar en mí. Y cuando lo hagas, seré tuya hasta que mi corazón decida dejar de latir.

* * *

Las horas dieron paso a los días, los días en semanas, y las semanas, en meses. Antes de que fueran conscientes del paso del tiempo, la primavera dio paso al verano y éste al otoño, y un nuevo curso había comenzado en la universidad de California.

Algunas cosas cambiaron: gente que se fue y gente nueva a la que conocer, otras siguieron tan inamovibles como siempre: Bellamy recibiendo a los de primer año, Clarke perdida en el edificio y Lexa convertida en alguien inalcanzable para la gente normal.

Hacía meses que no veía a Murphy, no sabía nada de él desde aquella pelea acontecida hacía ya tantas lunas. Habría perdido el interés en él, pero sabiendo lo que podía hacer, no podía permitirse tal lujo. Las noches seguían siendo su parte favorita del día, sobre todo cuando el mundo se iba a dormir y ella podía escalar por la fachada de la casa de las Griffin y colarse en la habitación de Clarke.

Se había aficionado a su compañía después de la noche de la batalla contra Bellamy, poco a poco la fue dejando entrar en su vida, haciéndola conocedora de los pocos recuerdos de los que disponía. Clarke tenía un efecto calmante en ella, las noches fueron más largas y más tranquilas, sin tantas pesadillas y sin tantos recuerdos vacíos. Era una especie de simbiosis, necesitándose mutuamente para poder conocerse.

Pero había noches en las que le era completamente imposible dormir, simplemente se sentaba en la cama y observaba el tranquilo gesto de la rubia, completamente ajena a lo que ocurría entre aquellas cuatro paredes. Más de una noche habían mandado demonios menores a por ella, aprovechando su cuerpo adolorido y exhausto después del entrenamiento con Lincoln, y a pesar del hedor que desprendían, Clarke era incapaz de reaccionar.

No se esperaban la presencia de alguien como ella allí. Un demonio mayor, aquello a lo que aspiran ser, junto a aquel ángel que aún no había acabado su entrenamiento. ¿Qué hacer? Nada, pues Lexa no les daba opción alguna de reaccionar. Con un único movimiento, casi imperceptible al ojo humano, les arrancaban el putrefacto corazón que los mantenía _vivos_ y los convertía en polvo, difuminándose poco a poco a merced del viento.

No podía dejar que nada malo le pasara a una criatura tan pura como ella. Poco o nada le importaba que Clarke no la correspondiese, aunque preferiría que la respuesta, en un futuro, fuese _sí_. Mas en ese momento lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo afortunada que era por haberla conocido, y tal vez, que hubiera salvado su alma.

Sin embargo, Bellamy no estaba tan contento de tenerla tan cerca últimamente. De la misma manera que Jack y Kirtash menguaron sus instintos por su amor por Victoria, tanto ángel como demonio se escondieron de tal manera en sí mismos que sus ansias de matarse no volvieron a escucharlas. Al menos, no en presencia de Clarke.

Era algo extraño, de repente, dos personas que se habían evitado durante tantos años ahora caminaban cerca el uno del otro, casi como si fueran amigos. Su malestar era palpable, pero jamás había habido un roce, una mala palabra, una queja entre ellos. Simplemente no sabían cómo actuar. El instinto había hablado por ellos durante años, guiarse por su propio raciocinio era algo nuevo, algo demasiado grande para criaturas movidas por el orgullo.

Y en el fondo, se caían bien. Cada día descubrían una cualidad del otro, por mínima que fuese. Pero jamás lo admitirían. El orgullo, el odioso orgullo…

-¿Qué se siente siendo el objetivo de media facultad, Woods? – Bellamy estaba a su lado, ataviado con ese espantoso chaleco con su nombre inscrito en él, con su sonrisa socarrona y amable, balaceándose sobre sus pies como si de un columpio se tratase-. Ya no das tanto miedo, y muchos quieren acercarse a ti ahora que Murphy no te está rondando. ¿Qué se siente siendo accesible?

Rodó los ojos, cansada de sus palabras. Estaba sentada en uno de los bancos de piedra que había frente a la facultad, esperando a que la multitud de novatos de primer curso supieran dónde estaban sus dichosas aulas y así poder entrar tranquila a clase. Quería estar sola y poder perderse en sus pensamientos, ponerlos en orden y darle sentido a sus recuerdos, pero con Blake a medio metro y siendo tan charlatán era imposible.

-Eres el único al que tengo cerca, así que sigo dándoles miedo e imponiendo respeto. Algo que, déjame decirte, vas a romper como sigas aquí con ese chaleco tan horroroso.

-¿No te gusta mi compañía?

-Ojalá mi instinto despertara para poder ahorcarte con mis propias manos.

-Ah, ah, ¡pero no puedes! –le sacó la lengua, ganándose una suave guantada cortesía de Lexa-. ¡Ay, eso duele! ¡Te odio, Woods! – dijo con voz aniñada, haciendo un puchero que se ganó varias carcajadas por parte de la chica.

El edificio siguió llenándose de caras nuevas, y Bellamy tenía bastante trabajo que hacer. Se despidió de la castaña con un par de palabras, dirigiéndose al tapón de alumnos que había en la puerta principal. A los dos minutos ya se había ganado su confianza, y con una palmada, los calmó y los guió hacia el interior de la facultad.

Una hora después, todo parecía haber vuelvo a la normalidad. Silencio y soledad, y el aluvión de recuerdos que necesitaban encontrar el sitio adecuado en su memoria, también.

Eran retazos, imágenes difusas, una palabra, un grito, una mirada, un gesto, un beso, un regalo, un sentimiento… Uhm, esto era nuevo. Un pinchazo en su corazón, como si le hubieran arrebatado algo muy querido; era un dolor suave, una especie de azote, pero sabía que había algo mucho más profundo. Un dolor insoportable, tal vez el causante de su bajada a los infiernos. Pero, ¿quién podría ser el responsable? ¿Cuál fue la causa de su perdición? Demasiadas incógnitas, demasiadas piezas para poner algo en claro.

Era una sensación extraña, la felicidad. El sentirse a gusto consigo misma, sin necesitar nada más allá de su propia existencia. Conformarse con unos recuerdos, con la compañía de Clarke y Bellamy, a veces también Octavia e incluso la alocada de Raven, aunque se mantenían un poco alejadas de ella. Sentirse integrada en un mundo de criaturas celestiales e inmortales, a los que en otro tiempo hubiera matado y robado sus almas en su propio beneficio. Ahora no podría hacerlo, no encontraba la voluntad para hacerlo. Ni tan siquiera el deseo. Existía, sí; pero era tan mínimo, tan efímero, una marca residual de lo que había sido durante toda su vida.

Pero ya no.

No había dado ni dos pasos cuando sintió una presencia conocida a su espalda, alguien con un clamoroso gusto por el negro y sonrisa maquiavélica, que hacía retroceder a cualquiera gracias a sus ojos de hielo.

Estaba tan desmejorado. Los ojos más saltones de lo que recordaba, su nariz aguileña gobernando su rostro y los pómulos hundidos, escondidos bajo una barba descuidada de un par de semanas. Y de negro, un negro inmaculado que resaltaba su palidez fantasmagórica.

-Ha pasado un tiempo, mi querida Lexa – oh, su voz. Fría, gélida. Cada sílaba era como una puñalada recubierta de ponzoña que a Lexa le costaba esquivar-. ¿Cuánto, exactamente? ¿Semanas, meses… años? Y sigues tan impecable como siempre.

Ya no había burla en sus palabras. Aquel muchacho despreocupado, al menos en apariencia, había desaparecido. Antes podía matarte pero siempre estaría sonriente, haciendo burlas y la batalla se convertía en un lugar realmente extraño. Al menos, bajo la perspectiva de Lexa. Pero ahora… Murphy se había convertido en un asesino sin remordimientos, que arrancaba corazones a diestro y siniestro y se los ofrecía a Lucifer a cambio de ascender en su escala de favoritos. Nunca, en su larga vida (o al menos, en la que le permitían recordar) le había visto tan frío, tan serio, tan… letal.

-¿Ahora te preocupas por el tiempo? La soledad te ha hecho mal, amigo mío. Muy mal.

Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para que se abalanzase sobre ella, mucho más rápido de lo que tenía almacenado en su palacio de la memoria. Sus manos eran mucho más fuertes, su indiferencia y su tranquilidad le convertían en el perfecto asesino. Aun así era alguien inferior a Lexa, y lo seguiría siendo siempre.

Todo a su alrededor se volvió viejo y ruinoso, en completo silencio. La luz de la mañana había sido sustituida por una luz blanquecina que le confería un aspecto aterrador al universo donde combatían.

Los ropajes de ambos muchachos cambió en apenas unos segundos, y la antigua Roma hizo acto de presencia sobre sus cuerpos. Sin embargo, esta vez la armadura de Lexa no tenía el color de siempre, aquel tono resplandeciente, brillante y que tanto había amado durante su vida, sino de un tono grisáceo y adornos de oro; la empuñadura de su espada también se había teñido de oro y la inscripción que le mantenía unida al Inframundo había desaparecido.

Murphy no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal cambio. Estaba sobre ella, con una mano en su garganta y la otra buscando en su cinturilla la daga con la que darle muerte; Lexa no estaba dispuesta a dejarse matar tan pronto, ni tan siquiera que Murphy se ganase una mínima herida en su piel. Murphy tal vez fuese guerrero y ella una simple cazadora, pero había vivido mucho más que él. Su vida de remontaba a épocas antiguas, de vestidos complicados y hombres poderosos, donde las mujeres no eran más que amas de cría y sacos donde los maridos descargaban su furia de puertas para dentro.

-¿De verdad creías que ibas a vencerme tan fácilmente, John? –inquirió la muchacha, golpeando el puño izquierdo del castaño con su mano derecha, haciendo que éste perdiera la concentración durante apenas un segundo, pero tiempo suficiente como para poder liberarse de él y golpearle en la barbilla con la rodilla-. ¿No tuviste bastante aquel día en el que casi te ahogué? No… parece que no -. La sangre corría por la nariz de Murphy, aquel tono negro caía por su boca y su barbilla, goteando el suelo repetidamente. Sus ojos azules estaban clavados en ella, enfadado y derrotado.

-Tendrías que haberla matado hace ya mucho tiempo, Lexa –dijo refiriéndose a Clarke-. ¿Y qué me encuentro? ¡Que babeas por ella! ¡Que te has convertido en su puñetero perro guardián para que gente de nuestra especie no se acerque a ella! ¿Qué te pasa, eh? ¿Te has enamorado de un angelito?

Lexa no era capaz de mirarle. En su lugar, sus nudillos manchados de sangre eran mucho más entretenidos que su rostro enrojecido y su nariz sangrante, sus ojos azules llenos de odio y su sonrisa burlona, su contoneo porque era incapaz de matarle. Pero al oír su última pregunta, se vio obligada a contestar.

-Sí. Me he enamorado.

-Oh, qué bonito -. Y al cabo de unos segundos, añadió-. Sabes que va a ser tu perdición, ¿verdad?

De nuevo, comenzó una pelea; sólo que en esta ocasión Murphy no tenía la sartén por el mango y ambos llevaban sendas espadas que chocaban constantemente en el aire. Murphy era rápido, pero Lexa mucho más. La forma en la que aireaba la espada le ponía nervioso, no encontraba puntos débiles donde herirla… mas ella tampoco le había hecho daño alguno. Un mínimo de cariño que aún guardaba hacia él, su compañero de fechorías durante tantos años. ¿Por qué tendría que matarlo?

 _Para estar con Clarke,_ dijo una voz en su cabeza. Una voz que reconoció como dolorosamente familiar y que creyó que no volvería a oír en su cabeza nunca más.

No supo de dónde sacó la voluntad ni la fuerza suficiente para hacer su siguiente movimiento; cerró su mano derecha en un puño y acertó de lleno en el pecho de Murphy, dejándolo sin respiración unos segundos, los suficientes como para darse cuenta de que tenía la batalla perdida y que poco o nada podía hacer.

El cuerpo del muchacho dio de lleno contra el suelo, formando un profundo socavón a su alrededor. No tenía fuerzas para moverse, y sus alas, sus preciosas alas negras, comenzaron a desaparecer.

Lexa, aún en el aire, le lanzó un par de dagas, acertando en ambos hombros e imposibilitando cualquier movimiento por parte de Murphy. Como si en su condición fuera capaz de mover un solo músculo.

-Vas a matarme, ¿verdad?

La chica no respondió de inmediato. Aterrizó a su lado, acercándole una lanza a la garganta, justo sobre la nuez. La voz le gritaba que lo hiciera, que era su deber; pero ella no se movió. ¿Por qué? Habían sido demasiados años juntos, demasiadas cacerías, y realmente llegó a sentir afecto por aquel muchacho que tenía a su merced.

En ese momento dejaron de estar solos, a lo lejos se acercaban dos seres que poco a poco fueron convirtiéndose en sus amigos. ¿Quién se lo iba a decir? Amiga de su enemigo, el hijo del último gran ángel al que mató. Y enamorada de la chica que había jurado destruir, con sus propias manos y por la que ahora pararía el mundo, si pudiera.

-No, no lo haré – respondió, ganándose una profunda carcajada por parte del castaño-. Pero has visto lo que soy capaz de hacer, John. No te acerques a Clarke, y te dejaré vivir. Pero si tienes la estúpida idea de rozarle aunque sea un mísero cabello, me encargaré de que mueras de la manera más dolorosa posible. ¿Entendido?

-Sí.

Lexa recogió las dagas y limpió las hojas en su propia ropa, aún llevaba el atuendo romano; a su espalda, Murphy luchaba por incorporarse, y Bellamy fue corriendo hacia él, llevado por el deseo de arrancarle la cabeza y acabar con él de una vez por todas.

Sin embargo, Lexa se puso en medio, sin opciones de ceder.

-¿Vas a dejarle vivir? ¡Lexa, es un demonio!

-Lo sé, hemos estado juntos durante años. Pero no puedo matarlo, y tú tampoco.

Bellamy no tuvo otra opción que tragarse su orgullo y sus ansias de acabar con él, viendo cómo se levantaba del suelo a duras penas, exhausto y dolorido. Con un chasquido de dedos desapareció, no sin antes girar la cabeza y fijar su mirada azul en la de Clarke, con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

No, su guerra aún no había terminado.

Sólo cuando Murphy se perdió en la lejanía de las ruinas, Clarke puso su atención en la extraña armadura que portaba Lexa. Nunca antes la había visto pelear como tal, ni tan siquiera en su disputa con Bellamy unos meses atrás. No se parecía a la de Bellamy o a la suya propia, pero tampoco a las de los demonios que había visto, negras y con adornos de plata; sino que esta era de un precioso tono grisáceo, confiriéndole una belleza que jamás había visto en su corta existencia.

Sintió cómo su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, rápido y de manera descompensada, golpeando sus costillas sin parar. No podía apartar sus ojos de ella, en la fina capa de sudor que cubría sus brazos musculados y que hacía que los rebeldes cabellos que se escapaban de sus trenzas se pegaran a su frente y a su cuello.

Por desgracia, no pudo disfrutar mucho más del espectáculo. En apenas unos segundos volvió a tener su ropa mundana, unos simples vaqueros y una camiseta que se pegaba a su cuerpo; una camiseta de la que sentía envidia, porque podía tocar partes de su cuerpo que a ella le estaba prohibido.


	9. Chapter 9

PARTE 2

Clarke estuvo ausente gran parte del día. Oía la palabrería de los profesores de fondo, de vez en cuando algún grito de alegría o alguna charla entre el grupito gamberro de la clase. Era algo normal en ella, por ello sus amigos no le prestaron demasiada atención, aunque en los descansos trataban de animarla y ella, bueno, no podía quejarse.

Al acabar el día se escabulló entre la multitud hasta la azotea, algo le decía que debía ir allí. Y, en efecto, no se equivocó.

Sentada sobre el parquecillo de piedras, estaba Lexa, con una pluma y una libreta en la mano. Cuando llegó a su altura, Clarke se dejó caer en el suelo; Lexa no se inmutó. Siguió escribiendo como si no hubiera un mañana, a pesar de la rapidez de su escritura, su caligrafía era fina y delicada, más propia de siglos pasados que del presente. Era una especie de diario, pero lo que escribía en él no tenía nada que ver con lo que había visto en otros similares. Estaba lleno de anotaciones, signos de interrogación y flechas, creando un verdadero puzzle que era incapaz de descifrar.

De inmediato, Lexa cerró el cuaderno y guardó la pluma en la esquina del mismo, girándose y metiéndolo en su zurrón.

-Me he convertido en un ángel gris, Clarke -. Un gesto de asombró cruzó el rostro de la chica rubia, causando gracia a Lexa-. Y gracias a eso, puedo hacer esto. No sabes cuánto he deseado hacerlo, cuánto he soñado con este momento… y ahora que lo tengo en mis manos, en mis labios, tengo miedo de que no sea más que un sueño…

Sin darle tiempo a réplica, Lexa se inclinó sobre la rubia, lo suficiente como para sentir su aliento contra sus labios. Estaba deseando hacerlo, era sólo un simple roce, aquellos labios que tanto había deseado y que habían estado tan prohibidos; y ahora… ahora podría tocarlos, podría probar por fin ese fruto prohibido que le había robado el sueño durante tanto tiempo.

Eran tan sólo unos milímetros. Podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su piel, de sus labios… pero no se atrevía. ¿Tan cobarde era? Tantas batallas, tanta fama… y ahora se acobardaba por la chica que le había robado el corazón sin tan siquiera pretenderlo. Sin embargo ahí estaba, acobardada, pensando en una retirada a tiempo y seguir sufriendo su agonía en silencio.

No contó con que Clarke adivinaría sus acciones y acortó la ínfima distancia que las separaba, juntando sus labios en un casto beso, apenas un leve roce pero que consiguió robarle el alma, el raciocinio y hasta la razón.

-¿Qué es un ángel gris? –inquirió, aún peligrosamente cerca de sus labios-. ¿He condenado mi alma al infierno? Porque si es así, no me importa.

No tuvo tiempo de réplica, pues los labios de Clarke volvían a estar sobre los suyos; buscando, indagando, marcando territorio. Oh, por todos los ángeles, cómo había podido sobrevivir sin aquellos labios. Aunque podía notar la vergüenza sobre ellos, la inexperiencia de la chica, el miedo a equivocarse y no saber qué hacer. Pero para Lexa era suficiente, sentir la delicadeza de sus labios, probar el sabor de su boca. Con un último roce, Lexa se alejó, poniendo el índice sobre los labios de Clarke y alejándola de ella.

Sus mejillas se habían teñido de un gracioso tono rosado, sus orejas estaban casi al rojo vivo y sus ojos, esas preciosas orbes color cielo, eran incapaces de mantenerle la mirada más allá de un par de segundos. La vergüenza invadía a Clarke, y para Lexa no había cosa más adorable que aquella estampa, algo tan tierno y delicado, y por su culpa.

-Clarke, mírame – rogó en varias ocasiones, alzando su barbilla con un roce-. No sabes lo que es un ángel gris -. Ante la negativa de Clarke, no tuvo más remedio que explicárselo-. Se creían criaturas extintas, un mito, algo que existió al principio de los tiempos. Con el tiempo, la gente dejó de creer en ellos, y la línea entre los ángeles y los demonios se volvió algo intransitable. Los ángeles grises no son más que demonios que repudian su propia raza, sus iguales; los demonios se han convertido en criaturas pecadoras y se rebelan contra su señor.

-¿Eso es lo que has hecho tú?

-Sí. He dejado de creer en lo que me cuenta Lucifer, he dejado de guiarme para ganarme su favor. Porque hace mucho tiempo que el Inframundo no es mi hogar, Clarke -. Cogió aire con fuerza, insegura de lo que iba a decir. Rodeó su cintura con el brazo derecho, pegándola a ella. Tenía su mejilla a escasos centímetros, y no pudo negarse a besarla, a tranquilizarla-. Tú te has convertido en mi hogar.

-Sabes que estoy a punto de colapsar por la vergüenza, ¿no? – no se atrevía a mirarla, a encontrarse con esas orbes verdes que se habían convertido en su lugar favorito en el mundo.

-No dejaré que eso pase -. Lexa bajó la mirada a sus manos, parecían estar temblando. Con suma delicadeza, las colocó entre las propias, y una oleada de calor invadió el cuerpo de Clarke-. Aunque he de decir que te pones roja me gustas muchísimo más. Si es que eso es posible.

Se quedaron allí arriba media hora más, el sol estaba realmente picante a esas horas y aunque adoraban estar en la azotea completamente a solas, era mejor bajar. Decidieron utilizar las escaleras traseras, aquellas que nadie tenía en cuenta excepto cuando no era capaz de aguantar un rato más sin llevarse un cigarrillo a la boca. Así fue que se encontraron con un par de profesores, los cuales se quedaron estáticos viéndolas bajar; bajo un pacto silencioso, ninguno diría nada.

Bellamy aún estaba en la facultad, era su deber guiar a los nuevos alumnos por los laberínticos pasillos; se podía notar que le encantaba ser el centro de atención de todos aquellos muchachos recién salidos del instituto. El edificio daba bastante miedo a primera vista, esa manera de no tener ni un solo rincón recto podía ser muy perturbador. Clarke lo había vivido en sus propias carnes, por lo que decidió callar y salir por las enormes puertas de cristal.

-No tengo ganas de volver a casa –dijo la rubia cuando cruzaron la esquina y perdieron de vista la facultad-. ¿Y si vamos al parque? Me gusta ir allí. Es mi lugar favorito de la ciudad.

Como era de esperar, Lexa no pudo resistirse a lo que le pedía, así que buscó su mano a ciegas, entrelazó sus dedos con los de la otra chica, y se dejó guiar por esta hasta su parte favorita de la ciudad.

Lo cierto es que no era nada del otro mundo. Unas rejas separaban el parque del asfalto, sobre las cuales podía leerse el letrero _Arkadia_. El pasillo principal del parque estaba hecho de mármol, con losetas grandes donde la gente podía sentarse, y a su alrededor varios pequeños caminitos que convergían una y otra vez, asemejándose a un laberinto de paredes invisibles. El resto era todo césped, con pinos, abetos, sauces llorones e incluso algunos robles; a excepción de la zona infantil, donde todo era tierra y atracciones para los más pequeños. A aquella hora, estaba completamente desierto.

El parque estaba tranquilo. Algunos grupos de ancianos haciendo yoga en una parte alejada de la entrada, un par de jóvenes tocando la guitarra e intentando sacar una triste canción sin demasiado éxito, una muchacha lanzándole la pelota a su perro y éste corriendo tras ella… nada del otro mundo, pero a los ojos de Clarke, era como rozar el paraíso.

En cuanto se sentaron el césped, Clarke no tardó en apoyar la cabeza en el regazo de Lexa. Le encantaba poder disfrutar de su rostro desde aquel extraño ángulo, le confería una belleza aún más extraordinaria de la que estaba acostumbrada. Sentir sus largos dedos enredándose en su cabello casi le hizo olvidarse del mundo.

-Lexa –llamó.

-Uhm uhm…

-La libreta que tenías en la azotea…

La castaña paró las caricias de pronto. _Mierda. ¿Y si la he cagado?_ , se dijo Clarke en su fuero interno, realmente asustada por la reacción de Lexa. Pero estaba en su instinto el ser curiosa, y a veces le costaba morderse la lengua. Claro que hasta ahora poco o nada le había importado, nadie había significado lo mismo que Lexa a lo largo de su corta vida. ¿Y si la alejaba de ella, ahora que empezaba a comprender el sentimiento que nacía en su pecho cada vez que la veía, que pensaba en ella?

-Nada, olvídalo. Son… debí haberme call…

Pero Lexa la interrumpió:

-No. Tienes derecho a saberlo – ayudó a Clarke a incorporarse, luego se giró y sacó de su zurrón la preciosa libreta que llevaba siempre consigo-. Ten, échale un vistazo. Tu mente curiosa lo agradecerá.

Clarke aceptó el cuaderno con sigilo, abriéndolo casi como si estuviera hecho de oro, casi como si fuera una reliquia de la que no era digna. Al fin y al cabo, eran los pensamientos de Lexa, o tal vez sus sueños, una historieta o quizá los planes para acabar con Lucifer de una vez por todas.

Había visto su caligrafía unas horas atrás y le había impresionado la belleza de cada una de sus letras, ahora que volvía a verla sintió una envidia más propia de primaria que de una estudiante de medicina de segundo curso. Y celos, porque a su lado… Desechó aquellos pensamientos infantiles y trató de descifrar las anotaciones y el puzzle de flechas, números y palabras que tenía en cada una de las páginas.

-Los demonios somos incapaces de recordar nuestro pasado. No todo, me refiero. No sé si mi época es ésta, si es la época victoriana, si la romana, si la barroca… Puedo ser de cualquier época, Clarke; pero mis recuerdos no llegan más allá de unos veinte años.

-Pero… recuerdas haber matado al padre de Bellamy.

-Oh, eso es una excepción –dijo con cierto tono orgulloso-. Fue mi última gran pelea, antes de pelear con Bellamy y ahora con Murphy.

-¿Por qué lo hacen? ¿A Lucifer no le saldría más… _barato_ el permitiros tener recuerdos? Si tenéis que luchar, quizá los movimientos se olviden y los ángeles os maten más rápidamente -. Buscaba una explicación lógica, pero ninguna le convencía. Para ser un señor tan poderoso, Lucifer podía ser realmente estúpido para con sus soldados-. Perdería muchos soldados.

A Lexa le hacía gracia la inocencia de Clarke. Realmente no era más que una chiquilla, bajo el punto de vista de una criatura cuasi inmortal como ella y los de su especie. Además, había estado protegida durante toda su vida, alejada de ese mundo que corría por sus venas y al que, tarde o temprano, tendría que volver. No conocía nada de su verdadera naturaleza, aunque dentro de año y medio sería capaz de saberlo todo. _El despertar_ , lo llamaban. Ese momento en el que tendría plena potestad sobre sus poderes, no estaría protegida y podría luchar como cualquier otro. Si no sabía casi nada sobre su naturaleza… ¿qué iba a saber de sus enemigos?

-La ignorancia es la felicidad, Clarke. Cuanto menos sepamos de nuestras vidas, más feroces somos contra los ángeles – le arrebató la libreta, señalando la fecha de la primera página: 17 de noviembre-. ¿Sabes qué día era?

Clarke negó con la cabeza. Tenía buena cabeza para recordar fechas, pero si éstas le servían para el estudio. El resto, simplemente las apuntaba en una agenda y se las apañaba. Aquel día, el 17 de noviembre, no tenía nada de especial.

Lexa dejó caer los hombros, apenada.

-Ese día fue cuando te llevé a la azotea por primera vez. Cuando me contaste tus pesadillas y… bueno, nos hicimos amigas. O conocidas.

Era cierto. ¿Cómo olvidarse de eso? Muy poco después había descubierto su verdadera naturaleza, y las cosas mundanas cada vez tenían menos interés.

-Fue la primera buena acción que hice, en muchísimo tiempo. La hice porque necesitaba acercarme a ti para seducirte y poder robarte el alma y matarte, pero parece que para una parte de mí, tuvo otro significado. A partir de ese día empecé a tener sueños, a recordar cosas… y yo creía que empezaba a volverme loca. ¡Por tu culpa, pequeña Griffin! -. Le dio un golpecito en la mejilla, a lo que Clarke respondió con un gesto similar-. Tardé tiempo en darme cuenta de que eran retazos de mi vida, cuando aún era un ángel malak y no un ángel caído. Ahora se repiten con más frecuencia, por eso tengo que apuntarlo absolutamente todo. Es como un puzzle, las piezas van cayendo de una máquina y no me da tiempo a colocarlas en su lugar.

Clarke escuchaba atenta las palabras de la castaña, se sentía afortunada de poder oír y conocer su pasado, o lo que recordase de él. Y todo había sido por su culpa. Por su causa.

-Hubo alguien más, mucho antes de ti –la voz de Lexa la sacó de sus pensamientos, a su lado, ella estaba pasando las páginas del cuaderno con parsimonia, como si temiera llegar a la última página, a la temerosa página en blanco que dejaría de devolverle información. Necesitaba saber, necesitaba recordar… necesitaba entenderse a sí misma. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que cayera al lado oscuro sin ni tan siquiera proponérselo? En su larga vida, aunque Lucifer se afanara en borrarle sus recuerdos una y otra vez, quedaban algunos reductos en los rincones más inaccesibles de su memoria. Y fue algo rápido, una decisión tomada en apenas un instante; un chasquido de dedos y había cambiado de bando-. O eso creo. Hay muy pocos motivos para caer al otro lado, Clarke. La mayoría ceden por codicia, por celos, por poder… pero cuando intento recordar qué fue lo que me impulsó volverme un ángel caído, siento que algo me aprieta el corazón, me lo arranca del pecho y lo desmenuza. Y yo, irremediablemente me desangro, caigo al suelo y voy perdiendo la conciencia hasta que los párpados pesan demasiado y no tengo ganas de seguir luchando en una batalla inútil. Siento lo mismo que cuando sueño que alguien te hace daño y yo… y yo no puedo hacer nada.

Oír esas palabras de los labios de Lexa hizo que sus ojos se aguaran y sus manos temblasen. Sus manos, sus brazos y todo su cuerpo; ¿quién hubiera pensado que un demonio amase con tanta fuerza? Porque no podía ser otra cosa. Un amor tan puro, tan fuerte, tan leal. Pero hubo alguien que acabó con todo eso, y con la voluntad de Lexa. Y se convirtió en una máquina de matar, de cazar, de complacer a su señor. Hasta que llegó ella.

-He escrito tantas veces su nombre…

Y lo había hecho. En esa última página a la que tanto temía, el último resquicio de voluntad que le quedaba. Con furia, con miedo, con amor, con deleite… y sólo una palabra. Un nombre: _Costia._

-Siento que me estoy volviendo loca. No estoy loca, ¿verdad? Dime que no.

Clarke la acogió entre sus brazos, con la delicadeza propia de alguien que atrapa una pompa de jabón con temor a romperla. Temía romperla, convertirla en mil pedazos por culpa de su curiosidad sin límites. Ahora sólo le quedaba consolarla, devolverla a la realidad; con sus manos, con sus labios, con sus palabras y el fino calor que emanaba su cuerpo. Tranquilizarla como a una niña pequeña inocente, a la que todo el mundo odia.

-No estás loca, Lexa -. Jugó unos segundos con su pelo, quitando esos mechones rebeldes que revoloteaban por su frente de forma traviesa-. Y si lo estuvieras, ¿qué más da? _La locura es un placer que sólo el loco conoce_. Me gusta tu locura, pero… estás mucho más cuerda que la mayoría de la gente a la que conozco.

-Me temo que no conocerás a mucha gente…

-La suficiente como para poder emitir un diagnóstico. Deberías confiar en mí, algún día seré médico.

Sus palabras la hicieron sonreír, aunque en su mayoría fue debido a los exagerados aspavientos de sus manos, golpeando su pecho, enfadándose infantilmente con ella.

* * *

-Tienes un aspecto muy… derrotado, Murphy –dijo una voz entre las sombras, una voz que se reía de él y que no trataba de esconderse.

Los pasos de su acompañante resonaron en el vacío del enorme edificio abandonado, cuyas únicas luces entraban por los altos ventanales del piso superior. Su compañero bajaba los escalones despacio, contoneándose y disfrutando de su desesperación. Pudo ver su sonrisa burlona, disfrutando de su derrota, burlándose de su fracaso.

Roan Azgeda, el que se había convertido en su nuevo compañero. Roan, al contrario que Lexa, disfrutaba con el sufrimiento de la gente. Jugaba con sus sentimientos y cuando no podía hacerse con sus almas, simplemente les mataba sin miramiento alguno. Aquellos humanos que no daban beneficios no merecían vivir, así que acababa con sus vidas de la manera más divertida que se le ocurría.

A veces, simplemente les cortaba la cabeza. Otras, prefería divertirse con la afortunada y la torturaba hasta que rogaba por su muerte; era entonces cuando les retorcía los pescuezos, les reventaba el pecho y les sacaba los corazones o las hacía pedazos con su espada. Roan no tenía corazón, sólo quería divertirse. Y en cuanto la diversión se acababa… tu vida dejaba de tener sentido.

Estaba aplaudiendo cuando llegó a la altura de Murphy. Dio una vuelta a su alrededor, echándole una mirada de desaprobación de arriba abajo, mientras negaba con la cabeza por su fracaso.

-Querido mío… esto no le va a gustar a nuestra señora. ¿Qué le vamos a decir? "Oh, mi querida Lucifer, Lexa, la que fuera tu cazadora favorita, ahora es un ángel. Tú no eres nadie para ella, no fuiste más que un capricho" –dijo con voz burlona y cruel, incluso aunque supiera que _ella_ podría estar escuchando-. ¿Qué clase de paliza te ha dado? Estás para el arrastre.

-¡Déjame en paz! –Murphy le dio un manotazo en la muñeca, tan fuerte que se oyó en todo el edificio-. Hablas mucho, Roan, pero no te he visto luchar contra alguien como ella. Lexa es mucho más fuerte que tú, y tú sigues… contoneándote porque todos los que luchan contra ella mueren. ¿Cuándo vas a dejarte de tanta palabrería y le vas a rebanar el cuello para llevarle su cabeza a Lucifer?

-¡A mí no me digas lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer, niñato! –Roan le devolvió el golpe a Murphy, esta vez en la mejilla, con tal fuerza que partió su labio inferior y su boca se llenó de sangre-. Soy mucho más fuerte que esa cría, ¡con un chasquido de dedos puedo vencerla!

Murphy empezó a reírse como un verdadero loco, echando la cabeza atrás y retorciéndose en el suelo. ¿Qué clase de chulería estaba diciendo? Roan no tenía ni idea del poder que podía atesorar Lexa. No la había visto luchar. Y mucho menos, había conocido su debilidad.

Tuvo que aguantar cómo su compañero le golpeaba hasta quedar satisfecho, cómo perdía la consciencia tras una veintena de puñetazos y cerca de una docena de patadas, cómo la sangre se escurría por sus heridas y las fuerzas le abandonaban una vez más.

Sí amigos, Roan era el responsable de su deplorable aspecto. Se había convertido en su saco particular, el único con la fuerza y la cabezonería suficientes como para sobrevivir a su lado más de un mes. El único con el odio suficiente hacia todo bicho viviente como para decirle lo que piensa sin temor a las consecuencias.

A veces echaba de menos a Lexa. Ella le pegaba, le gritaba; pero nunca le había hecho sangrar hasta perder el conocimiento y casi la consciencia de su propia existencia. Lexa había sido su única amiga en toda su vida, la única que le hizo feliz en su corta existencia.

Y Clarke se la había arrebatado.

Echaba de menos salir a cazar y pelear por ella. Echaba de menos verla coquetear con los pobres e ilusos mortales y cómo se hacía con sus almas.

Y ahora estaba solo, soportando las palizas y los gritos de Roan, el niñato protegido de Lucifer.


	10. Chapter 10

PARTE 3 (PONER EN MULTIMEDIA "OCTOBER AND APRIL")

Si había algo que le había enseñado _Amélie_ , era, además de la compañía y los ojillos brillantes de Clarke disfrutando de la película como una niña pequeña, era disfrutar de los pequeños placeres de la vida. Sólo que ella no iba por ahí metiendo las manos en sacos de lentejas, sino que se conformaba con las cosas bellas que le rodeaban.

Le gustaba oír las historias estúpidas de Bellamy y burlarse de él cuando algo no salía como él quería. Le gustaba escuchar música antigua y bailar hasta las tantas de la noche junto a Clarke. Le gustaba perderse en medio del bosque con los hermanos Blake y Clarke, contar historias de terror y que Clarke se acurrucara a su lado porque se cagaba de miedo. Le gustaba perderse en sí misma pasear por _Arkadia_ hasta que el portero le gritaba que tenía que cerrar y no quería dejarla olvidada allí. Le gustaba dormir con Clarke entre sus brazos, delinear su barbilla en mitad de la noche y hacerle trastadas para que dejase de roncar. Le gustaba su existencia, ahora que había dejado de ser un ángel caído y no le debía nada a Lucifer.

O en momentos como ése, sentada en una esquina en medio de la cafetería, con una taza de café caliente en las manos, vigilando que nadie se acercase a Clarke y le molestase en su último repaso antes de su temido examen de Fisiología médica que tenía en apenas un par de horas.

-Se te va a quedar frío, Clarke –dijo por quinta vez, y volviendo a tener por respuesta un resoplido angustioso.

-¡Cómo se nota que no eres tú la que se examina hoy! –cerró el enorme libro que tenía delante de sí, echándolo a un lado y dejándose caer sobre el respaldo de la silla-. ¿Qué hiciste tú cuando estabas en segundo? Porque creo que va a acabar conmigo.

-No agobiarme –respondió alzando los hombros-. Algo tan sencillo como eso.

Clarke era incapaz de quedarse quieta. Cuando no eran las manos, eran los pies; morderse las uñas, o el impulso de querer volver a coger el libro y darle un repaso que no le serviría de nada. Así que Lexa cogió su silla y la colocó a su lado, agarró sus manos y las encerró entre las propias, obligando a Clarke a mirarla.

De inmediato, una serena paz invadió su interior, y el salvaje traqueteo que era su sistema nervioso se quedó completamente tranquilo, completamente hierático: nada se atrevía a moverse, ni tan siquiera el impulso nervioso que en ese instante estaba transmitiendo.

Se sentía en medio de esa famosa escena de _Big Fish_ , en la que Edward ve por primera vez a Sandra, en medio de aquel gentío. Si giraba la cabeza, todo a su alrededor estaría completamente parado, inmóvil en el tiempo: gente charlando en silencio, riendo, llorando, jugando, besándose, discutiendo. Gente despidiéndose, saludándose. Gente huyendo de gente.

Y luego, si fijaba la mirada en Lexa, estaba allí, tan preciosa como siempre, tan serena, tan impoluta, tan perfecta. Con esas trenzas tan únicas en ella, sus labios en un gesto burlón y sus ojos verdes, ese verde tan precioso que se había convertido en el color favorito de Clarke sin ni tan siquiera darse cuenta. Y su ropa negra, esa que tanto se negaba a abandonar a pesar de las quejas de la rubia.

-¿Mejor? –inquirió, y en ese instante, todo volvió a cobrar vida de nuevo.

Parecía preocupada, cuando intentó liberar sus manos de su particular prisión, Lexa se lo impidió.

-Cuando te miro, me es imposible no perderme en tus ojos. Me tranquilizan de una manera que da miedo.

Sólo entonces Lexa accedió a soltar sus manos, no sin antes llevarse una de ellas a los labios y besar sus nudillos con adoración, como si hubieran vuelto cien años atrás y ese gesto fuese el más íntimo que pudieran tener en público.

-Prefiero que temas a éstos –dijo señalándose los ojos- antes que a ese estúpido examen. Al que no deberías llegar tarde.

-¡Mierda!

Recogió a toda prisa sus cosas, olvidándose por completo del café pero no de despedirse de Lexa, abriéndose paso entre las decenas de estudiantes que había a esa hora entre aquellas cuatro paredes.

Lexa se quedó un rato más, a solas, sumida en su propio mundo. Miraba el ir y venir de los estudiantes y algunos de los profesores, y era una buena distracción. Las últimas semanas había sido un viaje a su pasado, había recogido tantos trozos de su vida olvidada que había recuerdos prácticamente completos; se sentía perdida dentro de su propio palacio de la memoria, recordando una vida que decía ser suya, pero que parecía tan ajena y lejana que era reticente a creerlo. Una vida donde era feliz y no tenía que luchar por sobrevivir, donde era querida por ser Lexa y no odiada por tener el favor de alguien poderoso. Estaba vacía, y no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Pero no tuvo otra salida más que aliarse con su propio odio y desesperación.

En aquellos se veía sí misma feliz, formando parte de una familia que la quería. Tenía a su padre, a su madre y un hermano pequeño que era incapaz de quedarse quieto. Y al instante, ya no tenía nada; sólo las manos llenas de sangre inocente y un insoportable dolor en el centro de su pecho.

¿Qué le obligó a cometer tal atrocidad? Porque aquella era su espada, y su hoja estaba manchada con la sangre de aquella familia que tanto la había querido.

Ahora entendía por lo que pasaban sus presas, el inmenso dolor en las que las sumía. Les obligaba a cometer crímenes de tal crueldad que la única manera que tenían de redimirse era entregar su alma al diablo. Lo único que les diferenciaba era que por sus venas corría sangre celestial y podía formar parte de la élite del Inframundo, pero los simples mortales se convertían en la nada, en simple alimento para Lucifer, diversión momentánea.

Había intentado hacer lo mismo con Clarke. Había intentado seducirla para luego convertirla en un ser cargado de remordimientos hacia el resto del mundo, una simple sirvienta para el otrora ángel favorito de Dios.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no lloraba, y no fue hasta que la lágrima golpeó el dorso de su mano, que se dio cuenta de que había comenzado tal llorera que varias cabezas se habían girado hacia ella, curiosas; incluso un par de chicos se había acercado a su mesa y trataban de tranquilizarla sin demasiado éxito.

Salió corriendo de la cafetería, dejando al resto de alumnos completamente anonadados. Muy pocos eran los que no la conocían (y le temían, por ende), y ahora que Murphy no estaba a su lado guardándole las espaldas, muchos se habían atrevido a acercarse, sabedores de que se había vuelto mucho más accesible desde que el muchacho de ojos casi como el hielo ya no estaba a su lado como una sombra. Además, se había mostrado mucho más amigable, más abierta, ¡incluso bromeaba y reía! ¿Por qué no aprovechar la oportunidad?

Lexa se refugió en la azotea, el único lugar donde se sentía realmente cómoda cuando estaba en la facultad. Allí donde nadie se atrevía a subir, porque estaba prohibido. Pero que ella y unos cuantos profesores con los pulmones encharcados de nicotina, se pasaban la prohibición por el pito del sereno. Y todo gracias a un pacto de silencio.

* * *

Nunca se había preguntado qué era lo que sentían las naranjas cuando, de pequeña, las cortaba por la mitad y las exprimía a base de fuerza bruta cada fin de semana mientras se divertía con su padre haciendo el desayuno para los tres. Nunca, hasta ese momento.

Se sentía a punto de ser lanzada contra el fregadero, porque ya no tenía más jugo que sacar. Así le había dejado aquel examen de Fisiología médica, sin fuerzas, con la mente destrozada, la mano completamente teñida de azul y un precioso surco en el dedo corazón izquierdo.

Bajó a la cafetería a buscar a Lexa, sin ningún resultado. Buscó por los pasillos por los que tanto le gustaba esconderse para huir de las multitudes, sin éxito. La biblioteca parecía un buen lugar donde esconderse, mas tampoco estaba allí.

-La azotea –murmuró para sí, maldiciéndose internamente por haber estado tan lenta-. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan tonta?

Prácticamente corrió hasta llegar a las escaleras, pero alguien se colocó en medio y la hizo caer, provocando un enorme estruendo en el pasillo.

Clarke se levantó con parsimonia, confundida por aquel choque tan inesperado. ¿Quién podría ser? Claro, ir corriendo a todas partes y sin estar atenta a su alrededor no podía ser bueno. Tenía ya una disculpa en los labios por su torpeza, pero cuando alzó la vista y vio a aquel chico vestido completamente de negro, parado y sin intención de ayudarla, no hizo falta más. No había sido casualidad que Murphy fuera el chico con el que tropezó en medio de aquella nada.

Sus ojos siempre habían sido fríos, calculadores; a veces incluso sentía miedo si los miraba más del tiempo necesario, pero en ese instante John Murphy no tenía nada que ver con el muchacho que siempre había conocido.

Tenía el cuerpo lleno de cortes y moratones, estaba más pálido que la última vez que lo vio (¿acaso era eso posible?) y en sus ojos no había emoción alguna. Era como un autómata, hierático, esperando la orden de su señor.

-Mírate –dijo, sin apenas mover los labios-. Ni tan siquiera tienes gracia para caerte. ¿Qué ha visto Lexa en ti?

Se puso en cuclillas a su lado, y Clarke pudo sentir el frío que emanaba su piel. Las venas se le marcaban por los brazos y el cuello, incluso en las sienes y las mejillas; pero al contrario que esos famosos culturistas, sus venas parecían estar pintadas sobre su piel, teñidas de un oscuro azul. ¿Es que su sangre se había convertido en hielo? Porque no encontraba otra explicación para eso.

-Al menos tienes ojos bonitos.

Hasta ahí duró su amabilidad. Lo siguiente que recibió de él fue su puño contra su pecho, enviándola lejos por el pasillo, el cual se iba transformando en las ruinas ya tan conocidas por Clarke últimamente, hasta que un asolado muro la frenó. Su ropa fue desapareciendo siendo sustituida por la armadura romana que solía llevar cuando entrenaba con Lincoln, y su espada _Colada_ apareció en su cinto lista para ser utilizada.

Frente a ella, ataviado con su armadura negra y una bisarma, una especie de lanza de dos puntas, una recta y otra con forma de hoz. Caminaba hacia Clarke con paso firme, decidido y lanza en mano. Estando a unos cinco metros de la chica, lanzó su arma; Clarke reaccionó a tiempo, pues la bisarma se había clavado justo donde ella había estado apenas dos segundos antes.

-Y eres rápida.

Oh, bonito halago.

Clarke desenfundó su espada y apuntó con ella a Murphy, el cual golpeó la punta del metal con el pico de su lanza. Estaba jugando con ella, y Clarke lo sabía. Murphy era un cazador, era el que protegía a Lexa cuando cazaba almas para Lucifer, ¿por qué no mostraba todo su potencial? Le había visto luchar, y perder, pero sabía que Lexa era mucho más poderosa que ella. ¿Acaso quería disfrutar de su triunfo? ¿Jugar con ella como si fuera un animalillo asustado? Porque así era como se sentía en ese momento, un cachorro abandonado en un mundo cruel, obligado a enfrentarse a un animal cazador que quería divertirse antes de zampárselo.

-Las leyes dicen que no puedes matarme, Murphy –trató de frenarlo la rubia.

-Las leyes me importan una mierda, Clarke-. Volvió a golpear su espada, esta vez con más fuerza-. Si las leyes se aplicaran con rigor, mi nuevo amiguito no me daría palizas cada vez que abriera la boca. A nadie le importará que te mate. Y yo quedaré como un héroe para mi señora.

-A Lexa sí.

Murphy empezó a reírse cual chalado, clavando la lanza en la tierra y corriendo hacia ella. Tenía un brillo en los ojos que daba auténtico miedo, pero esta vez Clarke no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. El chico esquivó su espada y volvió a golpearla en el pecho, pero la agarró del brazo y la hizo caer, estampándola con violencia contra el suelo.

Se volvió y agarró su lanza, moviéndola con habilidad entre los dedos. Hasta ese momento, no había sido rival para él. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué estaba tan lenta, tan torpe? ¿Dónde estaban las enseñanzas de Lincoln?

-Esto no es como te lo imaginabas, ¿verdad? Pequeña ilusa.

Clarke se levantó y corrió hacia él, golpeándole en pleno estómago con su hombro izquierdo. No tenía a _Colada_ en ese momento consigo, así que sólo podía usar la fuerza bruta. Y tras aquella chulería propia de patio de colegio, no estaba dispuesta a quedarse quieta. Si creía que por tener aún diecinueve años y, por ende, no haber alcanzado todo su potencial celestial no era alguien digno de luchar contra él, estaba muy equivocado. Murphy había acabado en el suelo, en medio de una polvareda que lejos de molestarle, le hacía sentirse orgullosa. Golpeaba su pecho una y otra vez, sus hombros, su estúpida sonrisa creyéndose superior… y él empezó a toser, escupiendo sangre negra y confiriéndole un aspecto aún más terrorífico.

Estaba demacrado. Y ni siquiera así podía con él.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan débil?

Pero lo tenía sometido, tal como había hecho Lexa unas semanas atrás al inicio del curso.

-Oh, la princesita está llorando – ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Murphy le acarició la mejilla, casi con ternura pudo decir, para luego quedarse tumbado con los brazos en cruz. Derrotado. Igual que Lexa cuando le confesó que le quería-. Maté a mi padre, ¿sabes? En un toque de queda, durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Clarke tenía su puño en alto, pero su curiosidad le obligó a bajarlo y a escuchar. Murphy era relativamente joven, al igual que Bellamy, y había caído al infierno a una edad ciertamente temprana.

-Cometí el error de enfermar. Mi padre, sintiéndose culpable por mi alta fiebre, los sudores y los continuos temblores, salió en medio de la noche, cuando estaba completamente prohibido pisar la calle, y un soldado inglés le atravesó el cráneo con una bala. Mi madre me odió tanto que dejó de cuidarme –continuó, con lágrimas en los ojos. Al parecer, los demonios también sabían llorar-. Una noche, en sueños, me visitó una mujer vestida de rojo. Era preciosa, y me juró que me traería a mi padre de vuelta si hacía lo que ella quería.

-¿Qué quería?

-Muchacha ilusa… Maté a mi madre. Cogí un cuchillo de la cocina y se lo clavé en la frente, igual que aquel soldado hizo con mi padre. Pero entonces empezó a reírse, y mi casa ardió pasto de las llamas. Tenía siete años. Yo también soy mestizo. La bala que mató a mi padre fue una ilusión. Seguro que tú sabrás de qué estoy hablando.

La pelea estuvo parada varios minutos más, era como si ninguno tuviera el valor suficiente como para volver a golpear.

Clarke no quería luchar más, lo consideraba algo inútil, una pérdida de tiempo; pero Murphy, ahora libre del peso de la chica y orgulloso por haberle dado donde más le duele a los ángeles, en los estúpidos sentimientos, volvió a por su bisarma y con ella en alto, rasgó el hombro y la espalda de Clarke. Ésta se dejó caer en el suelo, clavando a _Colada_ para sostenerse, pero el dolor era demasiado grande. Si apenas podía respirar, ¿cómo iba a moverse?

Sin embargo, lo hizo.

No tenía ni idea de dónde sacó las fuerzas suficientes para coger a _Colada_ y clavársela a Murphy en la axila, haciéndole gritar y ganarse un nuevo puñetazo en la barbilla.

-Quizá no seas tan inútil después de todo. Quizá sirvas como ángel guardián al igual que tu madre –dijo con sarcasmo, llevándose la mano derecha a la axila contraria, tratando de parar la hemorragia en balde.

Pero Clarke tampoco podía moverse, _Colada_ cayó de sus manos con estrépito y ella se dejó caer en el suelo, luchando por sobrevivir. El charco de sangre a su alrededor era cada vez más grande, más espeso, y no parecía tener fin. El olor a azufre, a putrefacción proveniente de la sangre negra de Murphy hacía que su pensamiento se volviera más y más errático, momento que aprovechó el muchacho para alzarse con sumo esfuerzo, sosteniéndose gracias a su lanza. Caminaba con una torpeza propia de alguien que sabía que sólo le quedaba un movimiento más, un paso suicida, una última jugada en aquel tablero de ajedrez que era la vida. Y el rey de Clarke estaba prácticamente desprotegido, esperando su jaque mate.

Pero no llegó.

Clarke vio como Murphy caía primero de rodillas, y luego golpeó el suelo con un golpe seco, ya muerto. No era capaz de asimilar lo que había pasado, hacía apenas un segundo estaba asimilando su prematura muerte y ahora todo estaba en silencio, con su enemigo yaciendo en un charco de sangre negra y ella a salvo.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido, su raciocinio no era capaz de asimilar todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Lexa, vestida con ropa de calle y un precioso arco de madera tallado, el cual dejó olvidado rápidamente en el suelo y sin que le importase lo más mínimo que se tiñera de sangre. Estaba entre sus brazos, podía sentir su calor a través de la fina ropa que llevaba, a través de la armadura; podía oír su voz preocupada, pero era incapaz de articular palabra alguna; podía oírla llorar, quería limpiar esas lágrimas que caían sin límite por las mejillas de la chica, pero sus brazos no le respondían, las fuerzas le abandonaban y sólo quería dormir.

Sólo fue capaz de susurrar su nombre. Un tímido y casi inaudible _"Lexa"_ que fue callado por sus labios, mientras su conciencia caía en un vacío oscuro, infinito y desolador.


	11. Chapter 11

PARTE 4 (UNDERCOVER)

 _"_ _¿Por qué no estoy muerta?"_ , fue lo primero que pensó cuando, poco a poco y con un soberano esfuerzo, fue capaz de abrir los ojos y sentir su cuerpo vivo, pero derrotado y exhausto, incapaz de hacer movimiento alguno más allá de respirar.

Le pesaban los párpados, las sábanas eran como enormes losas de hormigón; y tenía frío, mucho frío, pero su garganta no estaba por la labor de hacerle caso.

Giró la cabeza y no vio nada a su alrededor. ¿Dónde estaban los monitores, los sueros, la consola, el incómodo sillón del acompañante…? Nada, allí no había nada a excepción de ella.

Ah, y una ventana. Era de noche, una preciosa noche estrellada que hizo que su corazón palpitase violento contra sus costillas.

La puerta se abrió de improviso, y allí estaba su madre, quien prácticamente corrió hasta ella y la abrazó con fuerza, con el cariño y la desesperación que sólo una madre podía llegar a entender. Clarke la escuchó sollozar, su cuerpo temblaba y no quería alejarse de ella por nada del mundo. No era complicado de entender: Abby simplemente estaba destrozada, aliviada de tener a su hija entre sus brazos, a salvo. Así que se quedaron en aquella posición durante bastante tiempo, toda una vida a ojos de Clarke, pero a pesar de lo incómoda que se sentía, volver a ver a su madre era el mayor regalo que podía recibir.

-Estás bien, estás a salvo… -repetía una y otra vez, en una retahíla que parecía no tener fin. Abby no se atrevía a alejarse de ella, y Clarke se dejaba hacer-. Creí que te había perdido, creí que me volvería loca si no despertabas… pero estás aquí, estás despierta. Estás a salvo.

Luego llegaron los besos y más lágrimas, los abrazos y las caricias. No se atrevía a dejarla sola, temía que no fuera más que un sueño y que al marcharse, al despertar, su hija volvería a estar inconsciente en un sueño cada vez más eterno.

-Mamá… yo… -cada palabra era un sablazo a su garganta, pero quería… no, ¡necesitaba saber! qué había pasado, qué era ese lugar y por qué lloraba tanto. Estaba bien, estaba a salvo, ¿no? Pero aquel hospital era un hospital muy raro, anodino y tremendamente enloquecedor-… esto. ¿Qué es esto?

Abby tardó en contestar, pero entre sollozos y abrazos propios de una madre que había temido perder lo más valioso que tenía en el mundo, le explicó lo que había pasado en las mismas puertas de la facultad, en nuestro mundo; en la ciudad destruida, en su mundo. Cómo Lexa había aparecido en el momento justo, arco en mano, disparando una flecha de plata a la espalda del que había sido su compañero de cacerías, justo allí donde estaba su corazón; lo había atravesado, sin que le temblara el pulso había soltado la cuerda y la flecha había salido disparada hacia su objetivo. Y habían llegado allí, al purgatorio, poco después de que Clarke perdiese el conocimiento.

-¿Lexa está bien? –inquirió preocupada.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Está descansando –su madre la obligó a tumbarse, tapándola con la sábana impoluta, pero Clarke no tenía ganas de volver a caer en brazos de Morfeo. Su mente estaba despierta, ansiosa de saber, deseosa de encontrar las respuestas a las preguntas que no dejaban de formularse por cada rincón de su mente. Abby la conocía, aquella mirada nerviosa y ese hormigueo que recorría su cuerpo-. Vendré por ti cuando ella también esté despierta, te lo prometo. No se ha separado de ti hasta que prácticamente no podía más.

Abby se quedó junto a su hija un rato más, hasta que esta se rindió al cansancio, al sueño, y se acurrucó bajo las sábanas como venía haciendo desde que era una simple chiquilla. Besó su frente con cariño, observándola dormir, y sólo entonces se levantó y se acercó a la puerta, abandonando la habitación y dejando a Clarke en completa soledad.

* * *

Tuvieron que pasar casi tres días más para que Clarke volviera a despertar. Tal había sido su desgaste que permanecer en estado completo de inconsciencia era lo único que le hacía bien. Sin embargo, esta vez daba señales de que pronto despertaría para no volver a caer. A veces soñaba cosas crueles y tristes, aquellas pesadillas que habían resultado ser batallas libradas en los rincones de su palacio de la memoria sin que ella supiera qué estaba pasando, siendo un simple peón en una batalla ancestral; y lloraba, sin darse cuenta, pero su almohada amanecía siempre empapada de aquel líquido salado y Abby se daba cuenta de ello. Y se sentía culpable.

Otra veces eran sueños felices, recuerdos de su infancia o deseos futuros; recuerdos de su padre o cualquier momento feliz que le hiciera sentirse importante, querida o admirada; deseos de un futuro con Lexa, lejos de todas aquellas peleas y sintiéndose a salvo entre sus brazos. Soñaba con sus labios, con sus caricias, con sus manos recorriendo su piel, acariciando su entrepierna; soñaba con su boca gimiendo su nombre, su cuerpo retorciéndose de placer y sus ojos teñidos de deseo.

Despertó sobresaltada, mirando a su alrededor y con una poderosa ola de calor recorriendo su cuerpo. Sentía el corazón latiéndole de manera violenta, las palmas de las manos sudorosas y la sangre agolpándose en sus mejillas.

Pero eso no fue lo peor de todo. No fue hasta que oyó una pequeña carcajada tratando de ser sofocada cuando giró la cabeza con miedo, encontrándose allí a una Lexa vestida enteramente de blanco; llevaba una camisa demasiado grande para ella, de cuello ancho y cuyas mangas llegaban hasta los codos, y unos pantalones que llegaban por encima de los tobillos, demasiado anchos para ella. Se percató de que iba descalza, y su piel se había vuelto mucho más pálida que la última vez que la vio, en medio de la ciudad destruida, cuando se desangraba entre sus brazos.

Se hubiera enfadado de haber sido otro, pero oír reír a Lexa era un lujo del que pocas veces podía disfrutar. Así que se conformó con darle una suave guantada en el brazo y fingir estar enfadada, molesta e incluso indignada. Pero simplemente no podía. Porque ver esa felicidad, esa luz en sus ojos, ese rostro alegre y esa cercanía que tanto amaba hacía que sus muros se destruyeran incluso antes de que fueran edificados. No podía odiarla aunque fuera mentira.

Su risa era su debilidad.

-¡Deja de reírte! ¿Por qué eres tan mala conmigo?

-Vamos… no te enfades –se levantó de la silla y se sentó en la cama, apoyando la mano en la almohada, de manera que quedaba justo en su campo de visión. La vergüenza al tenerla tan cerca volvió a sus mejillas, y quiso taparse el rostro con las manos, sin demasiado éxito-. Llevo casi dos semanas esperando para estar contigo, para verte despertar y disfrutar de esos ojos azules que tanto me gustan. ¿Y me lo vas a impedir?

-¡Sí!

-Está bien… dejaré de reírme –sentenció, y tiró de sus manos con un mínimo de fuerza. Clarke no opuso resistencia-. Me has dado un buen susto, ¿sabes? Esas cosas no se hacen, Clarke…

Sabía bien a lo que se refería y prefirió callar antes de meter aún más la pata. Había deseado morir cuando vio que Murphy se acercaba a ella, bisarma en mano, para darle el último golpe. Se había rendido y Lexa le había salvado la vida.

Alargó los brazos, acercando el cuerpo de Lexa al suyo. Oh, cómo había añorado ese calor que recorría en ese momento su cuerpo. Y el poder sentir su corazón latiendo, poco a poco calmándose para ir al compás de su propio corazón, era un regalo inesperado que no quería soltar.

Siempre había sido Lexa quien la protegía del mundo, tal vez era hora de devolverle el favor.

Besó su frente, dejando sus labios sobre la piel de la chica, y tapó ambos cuerpos con las sábanas, obligando a Lexa a pegarse aún más a ella. Era tan extraño tener su cuerpo sobre ella, sentir sus brazos rodeando su cintura y que su respiración le hiciera cosquillas sobre la piel; poder enredar sus dedos en sus largos cabellos, tener su espalda a su alcance, y poder hacer dibujos irreconocibles sobre ella. Pero lo mejor de todo, la mejor sensación, era simplemente tenerla cerca, sentir su peso protegiéndola de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor incluso en aquel lugar.

Todo se envolvió en un cómodo silencio, donde las palabras sobraban, y la comodidad de la cercanía era suficiente para dejar pasar el tiempo con la compañía adecuada.

Pero Lexa rompió aquel silencio. Había pasado días, tal vez semanas esperando para aquel momento. Había estado ordenado las infinitas piezas del puzzle que eran sus recuerdos, y ahora era tan extenso, tan completo, que se asustaba de su propia existencia. Había sido una maldad lo que había hecho; pero ella no había sido la primera en caer en las garras de Lucifer, antes que ella muchos otros habían hecho lo mismo. Murphy, mismamente. Los había seducido, había tomado el control de sus acciones, y una vez se convirtieron en completos autómatas, los obligó a cometer el mayor crimen que un niño puede cometer.

Murphy había _visto_ cómo mataban a su padre, y el dolor había sido tan grande que no le costó demasiado obedecer. Al fin y al cabo, no era más que un niño. Los niños confían en cualquier persona que les prometa un futuro mejor, o lo que más desean. Por ello, su crimen había sido peor. Ella podría haber ofrecido resistencia, negarse a formar parte del séquito de Lucifer. Pero falló en su propósito de manera atroz.

-Nací a principios de siglo –susurró, sin atreverse a moverse ni un milímetro. Todo su valor lo estaba gastando en su declaración, en sus recuerdos-, en una época donde el enamorarse de alguien como tú estaba penado.

-¿Y te enamoraste?

-Como una estúpida –corroboró-. Se llamaba Costia, nos conocimos cuando éramos unas crías de parvulario, y con el tiempo… siempre estábamos juntas, y sin darme cuenta me enamoré sin remedio. Se me hacía tan complicado imaginar una vida sin ella-. Volvió a callar durante unos segundos, de nuevo comenzaban las dudas, el dolor por los recuerdos recuperados, el miedo por volver a pasar por lo mismo-. Lucifer la mató, y me prometió que me la devolvería si le entregaba las almas de mis padres. Mi padre era un arcángel; mi madre, una dominación. Y… y también maté a mi hermano, apenas había aprendido a andar cuando lo hice…

Ya no pudo aguantar más, y las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas como si de cascadas se tratase; su cuerpo tembló como si aconteciera un terremoto en su interior y su voz se quebró, seguida por los roncos sollozos que no podía retener en su garganta.

-Shh… está bien, estás bien –Clarke limpió sus lágrimas con la yema de los dedos, una y otra vez, pues los ríos de agua salada no parecían tener fin-. Cuando era pequeña, cuando tenía unos… siete u ocho años, mis padres me regalaron un rottweiler. Le puse Cerbero porque ladraba muchísimo, incluso siendo un cachorro. Sólo me hacía caso a mí, mis padres estaban un poco desesperados por su comportamiento, y quisieron llevárselo a una perrera. Me escapé una noche con una mochila, unos cuantos dólares y Cerbero. A los dos días nos encontraron, y me castigaron una semana sin poder tocar un libro. Él fue prácticamente el único amigo que he tenido en mi vida. Sufrí tanto cuando murió… -esbozó una sonrisa forzada, jugando con varios mechones rebeldes de Lexa, apartándolos de su rostro. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, al borde del llanto, pero su orgullo le impedía soltar una lágrima más-. Sé que no pueden compararse, pero el dolor de la pérdida siempre es… inhumano, insoportable; y cuesta tanto olvidarlo. A veces nos visita en forma de pesadillas o ideas que nos carcomen hasta que nos derribamos y nos sentimos débiles, confusos y completamente inútiles.

Aquel relato calmó el dolor que se había instalado en el pecho de Lexa. No era algo alegre; es más, podía ver las ganas de llorar que la rubia estaba reteniendo con todas sus fuerzas, pero al menos le había servido para poder olvidarse de su propio dolor durante unos minutos.

Se sentía tan rara… tener todos sus recuerdos, los buenos y los malos, lo que había hecho siendo apenas una cría y las maldades que había estado haciendo siendo adulta. No había sido más que un peón, una simple figura desechable en la interminable partida de ajedrez entre Dios y Lucifer.

Había que ganar esa partida.

* * *

En aquel lugar, nunca salía el sol. Era una perpetua noche sin luna, el cielo cubierto de estrellas que brillaban, iluminando la tierra que llevaban habitando durante todo aquel tiempo. No había más que un edificio, de aspecto blanqecino, como si fuese piedra caliza, y a lo lejos había un bosquecillo por donde serpenteaba un pequeño río de aguas cristalinas.

El césped era suave y limpio, de un verdor casi mágico. Como los ojos de Lexa.

-Demasiado lenta, amor –le recriminó, acercando la punta de su espada al cuello de la rubia-. ¿Cuándo comprenderás que una novata como tú no puede competir contra un ser como yo?

Lexa se arrodilló a su lado, después de ayudarla a incorporarse. Llevaban entrenando toda la noche, y Clarke apenas había podido rozar a la chica de ojos verdes. Sus reflejos eran… como una lluvia de estrellas: fugaces, precisos y preciosos. Era una lucha, o al menos ese había sido su trato, pero los movimientos de Lexa con la espada se asemejaban más a un baile que a un combate de esgrima. Serpenteaba esquiva cada ataque de Clarke, golpeaba la hoja con una sutileza y unos movimientos de muñeca que hacían que la chica de ojos azules perdiera irremediablemente la concentración y su amada _Colada_ saliese despedida de sus manos.

-Murphy no me mató porque estaba jugando conmigo, ¿verdad? Me había convertido en un señuelo. En realidad te quería a ti, quería matarte con sus propias manos… pero tú eres mucho más fuerte que él.

Aquella batalla había habitado su pensamiento prácticamente cada noche desde que mató a su compañero de caza. Habían entrenado durante años juntos, si bien Lexa jamás le había mostrado todo su potencial; ya fuera por considerarlo innecesario o porque era él quién se encargaba de protegerla cuando las cosas empezaban a ir mal. O tal vez no recordaba todo su potencial, aquella súbita inyección de poder que sintió cuando Clarke estaba en peligro.

-Murphy no es más que un ángel malak, al igual que Bellamy –explicó, tumbándose en la suave hierba junto a Clarke, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza-. Y mestizo, además. Tú eres más poderosa que ellos, pues aunque seas mestiza, por tus venas discurre sangre de un rango superior. Igual que yo.

-Entonces… ¿seré tan fuerte como tú? –inquirió, tumbándose sobre su cuerpo. Amoldándose a cada rincón de su cuerpo como dos piezas de un mismo puzzle. Sin embargo, Lexa negó con la cabeza-. ¿Por qué?

-Porque yo no soy un ser mestizo. Mi sangre es pura. Y… -añadió, dubitativa- creo que mi madre era una dominación, uno de los ángeles pertenecientes a la segunda jerarquía junto con las virtudes y las potestades.

Sí, Clarke recordaba haber estudiado algo de eso. Los ángeles se dividían en tres jerarquías distintas, y los ángeles y arcángeles, los más conocidos por los humanos, eran los menos poderosos de todo el grupo, situándose completamente a la cola de las jerarquías.

-¿Qué crees que estará pasando en la tierra? –inquirió la chica rubia.

Lexa respondió con un simple "no lo sé". Prefería no tener información alguna de lo que ocurría fuera de aquel lugar, pues sabía que Lucifer la estaría buscando por prácticamente cualquier lugar donde pudiera esconderse, y no pararía en su empeño hasta dar con ella. Pero Lucifer no podía entrar en aquel lugar, le estaba vedado; y ni tan siquiera sus más sucias artimañas harían sucumbir a los guardias que había ante sus puertas, pues eran ciegos, sordos y mudos; casi como unas gárgolas que sólo mostraban signos de vida cuando la puerta era traspasada, al igual que la esfinge que Edipo consiguió derrotar.

Ni tan siquiera sabía qué tiempo había pasado. En aquel lugar el tiempo parecía no tener cabida. La noche eterna, el profundo silencio, la etérea tranquilidad. Lexa se movía por instinto: comía cuando tenía hambre, dormía cuando tenía sueño. Sólo las visitas de Clarke, cada vez más espaciadas en el tiempo, le daban una tenue idea sobre lo que ocurría fuera de allí.

* * *

Había empezado de pronto, un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo invitándola a despertar. Un toque leve, apenas un roce, pero que le regalaba unas suaves ondas al centro de su cuerpo. Y ella se resistía, pero ese calor tan apetecible y ese nervioso cosquilleo no parecían querer rendirse, así que tuvo que ser ella la que se vio obligada a doblegarse.

Y nunca la derrota había sido tan dulce.

Encontrarse con esos ojos azules que la miraban con tanta adoración, sus cabellos de oro brillando bajo la tenue luz de la luna llena, su sonrisa traviesa y esas palabras de amor susurradas al oído, enviando escalofríos de placer y anticipación a su espina dorsal.

Sentía cómo su cuerpo temblaba, y al querer darse la vuelta para tenerla de frente, Clarke la frenó.

-No –musitó con voz ronca, en medio de los suaves besos que prodigaba por su cuello y su hombro-, déjame disfrutar de ti esta noche. Toda la noche.

-Aquí la noche es eterna…

Clarke sonrió, de una manera única en ella y que hizo que Lexa sintiera su corazón, su cuerpo por entero derretirse con aquel simple gesto. Le retiró varios mechones rebeldes que habían escapado de sus trenzas, y acercó sus labios a los suyos, separados tan sólo por unos pocos milímetros.

-Déjame disfrutar de ti toda la vida, Lexa. Toda la vida que tengamos por delante; los días… y las noches. Nuestra vida puede ser eterna, o tal vez moriremos mañana. Yo sólo sé que quiero estar contigo.

En ese momento, la comprendió. Clarke había dejado a su madre para estar con ella. No quería separarse de ella. Quería verla todos los días… y las noches. Quizá fuera un acto egoísta, pero la guerra se había recrudecido y tal vez aquellos momentos de tranquilidad eran los únicos de los que disfrutarían. Tenía miedo de perderla, ambas lo tenían, y querían disfrutar de la compañía mutua el máximo tiempo posible.

Habían pasado de enemigas a ser amigas, y sin darse cuenta, a amantes. Tal vez el molesto dicho sí que tenía razón: el amor era más fuerte que el odio. El amor es capaz de curarlo todo. Siempre se había dicho que era algo imposible, pues había perdido a mucha gente por culpa del amor. Pero ahora… también era la cura. Se había perdonado a sí misma y había recibido el perdón de aquellos a los que había perdido.

Pronto los anchos pijamas comenzaron a molestar en demasía, sus manos se deshicieron con rapidez y maestrías de aquellas telas; había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez en que sus cuerpos se sintieron mutuamente, demasiado tiempo desde que sus pieles se rozaban sin nada que estorbase.

Lexa sintió que perdía hasta el último ápice de cordura y raciocinio cuando los labios de Clarke visitaron cada rincón de su cuerpo; cuando sus manos acariciaron cada mísero centímetro de su piel y acabaron perdiéndose entre sus piernas. Clarke sabía exactamente dónde tocar, y prueba de ello eran los gemidos que salían continuamente de los labios de la chica de ojos verdes. Cada roce del suave cuerpo de Clarke contra el suyo era un paso más hacia el éxtasis; cada beso era un paso más hacia la locura; cada suspiro era un grito desesperado al vacío.

-Ven a mí, te derretiré hasta que no puedas más – susurró cuando el fuego se había instalado en la parte baja de su abdomen; y su piel ardía, su interior era fuego líquido, como si hubiera descendido a los infiernos en busca de un precioso castigo al que no podía resistirse. Y la voz de Clarke, tan ronca, tan oscura, tan… sensual, no hacían otra cosa más que alimentar ese momento masoquista-. Te llevaré al borde y te empujaré, caerás al fondo y cuando salgas, cuando recuerdes cómo respirar, hablar y caminar, serás otra; nunca igual. Reconocerás que antes de mí no conocías el sexo y no entendías el placer.

La explosión de placer no tardó en llegar. Todo su cuerpo se sentía como si fuese líquido y su conciencia se difuminó como si de simple humo se tratase. Se sentía exhausta, completamente derrotada y sumida en una sensación de plenitud que era incapaz de explicar. Clarke la acogió entre sus brazos, alzándola como si de la mismísima Psique se tratase, en brazos del caprichoso dios Eros.

Lexa alzó la mano, rozando la mejilla de la muchacha rubia con una delicadeza exquisita, de una manera cómo solo ella sabía hacerlo. Los ojos azules de Clarke brillaban, casi como si estuviera al borde del llanto.

Y lloró. Dos finísimas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y se deslizaron por sus mejillas, cayendo sobre el desnudo pecho de Lexa, donde Clarke apoyó su cabeza segundos después.

-Dicen que la única manera de enamorarse para siempre es perder lo que amas –murmuró Clarke con voz rota, abrazándose a Lexa casi con desesperación-. No sé si es la única, pero desde luego es una manera. Lo he visto en mi madre, lo he visto en muchos de mi especie que desean morir para reunirse con la persona a la que tanto aman. Ojalá pudiera…parar el tiempo. Hoy, esta noche. Esta noche cuando somos… -un nuevo sollozo, que fue acallado por los labios de Lexa-… joder, felices.

-No vas a perderme, Clarke –acogió su triste rostro entre sus manos, limpiando sus cristalinas lágrimas y besando sus labios que tanto temblaban. Sus labios, la única medicina para el miedo de la muchacha-. No vas a perderme. Me has hecho volver a mis orígenes, a ser fuerte y a no temer a Lucifer. No vas a perderme ahora que te he encontrado y me has devuelto las ganas de vivir. No vas a perderme, porque tú y yo y nuestro amor estamos destinados a ser eternos.

Clarke no tuvo más remedio que asentir, dejándose vencer en la cama, entre aquellas sábanas y bajo aquel cielo estrellado, los únicos testigos del amor que se profesaban.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO V: ÁNGEL NEGRO, DEMONIO BLANCO**

PARTE 1

Los párpados le pesaban y no quería despertar, pero la ausencia de su cuerpo caliente a su lado la hizo entrar en pánico y olvidarse de Morfeo y su mundo para encontrarse con una cálida y brillante luz entrando por la ventana de la habitación, y una larga sombra a sus pies.

Lexa había cubierto su desnudez con una bata de seda roja, parecida al color de sangre, atada débilmente a su cintura. Caminaba descalza, y las largas ondas de su cabello castaño se apoyaban sobre su hombro derecho, confiriéndole un aspecto realmente apetecible. Allí, en ese instante, Clarke no podía dejar de sentirse como si del propio Ares se tratase, admirando la belleza de Afrodita después de una noche de pasión.

Recogió las sábanas y se vistió con ellas, cruzando la distancia que las separaba, abrazando a Lexa por la espalda y apoyando la barbilla en su hombro izquierdo.

-Se ha hecho de día –dijo la chica en voz baja, disfrutando de los suaves besos que Clarke prodigaba por su mejilla de manera juguetona-. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

La rubia respondió con un leve gruñido, claro que sabía lo que significaba.

Había querido aprovechar su última noche de aquel particular encierro, pues después de aquella noche, lo que se avecinaba podía ser su último encuentro. Y no quería perderla tan pronto. Y quería recordar cómo sus manos recorrían su cuerpo desnudo, adorándolo; y quería recordar cómo sus labios acariciaban su piel y la marcaban a fuego; y quería recordar su voz grave, ronca y entrecortada, susurrando su nombre en medio del éxtasis. Y quería recordar sus ojos, ese verde tan precioso y exótico que se había convertido en su color favorito en el mundo. Y quería recordar su sonrisa, la mayor maravilla que había visto en su corta existencia. Y quería… quería recordar tantas cosas que temía no tener tiempo para almacenarlas todas.

-Dentro de una semana es mi cumpleaños –Clarke rompió el silencio con apenas un murmullo-. Cumplo 21. Podré utilizar mi poder en toda su magnitud. Seré un soldado de Dios de pleno derecho, como Bellamy y como tú.

-Pero también podrán matarte y no pagarán las debidas consecuencias –sentenció Lexa, tratando de sonar firme y ajena al miedo que había sentido al oír las palabras de Clarke.

-Igual que los humanos cuando alcanzan la mayoría de edad: deben ser conscientes de que la ley ya no les ampara como antes.

Sintió cómo el cuerpo de Lexa se estremecía levemente, debido a la suave carcajada que nació y murió en su garganta.

Había pasado casi dos años encerrada en aquel lugar. Casi dos años para purgar su alma y arrepentirse de los errores y horrores que cometió; casi dos años para volver a tener pleno control de sus recuerdos y el poder que le pertenecía por derecho.

Se sentía como una eternidad. Allí, sólo con la mera compañía de Clarke, se había sentido sola. Meses (años) atrás no le hubiera importado lo más mínimo, no había nadie que le fuera lo suficientemente importante como para sufrir por él. Tal vez Murphy, pero si él moría, pronto otro hubiera ocupado su lugar. Era simple comodidad. El resto del universo le era completamente indiferente.

Pero llegó _ella_. Y con su brillante existencia, esa luz que tenía vetada por sus naturalezas enemigas, había resultado ser tan atrayente y tan poderosa que la había obligado a rendirse y a volverse contra los suyos, rebelándose contra el mismísimo Lucifer, en una de sus tantas reencarnaciones.

Y ahora… allí estaba, ataviada con su ropa favorita, armada con el arco que había pertenecido a su madre y la espada con virutas de oro y junto a la chica que le había devuelto la cordura y las ganas de vivir.

* * *

Había estado cientos de veces en aquella casa, pero no conocía prácticamente nada de cómo era por dentro. A excepción de una habitación, obviamente.

Era tan extraño entrar por la puerta y no escalar cual vampiro adolescente para llegar a la ventana. Lexa suspiró, como si aquel último paso que le quedaba para enfrentarse de nuevo a Abby Griffin fuese lo más complicado que había hecho a lo largo de su extensa vida. Y francamente, lo era.

No había vuelto a verla desde que Clarke se recuperó de su lucha contra John Murphy, y sentía que la vergüenza la inundaba por completo; tener que esconderse justo en aquella casa antes de la batalla contra Lucifer.

-Estás pálida, Lexa –la voz de Clarke sonaba lejana y extraña, como si el simple hecho de escucharla en otro lugar más allá del purgatorio-. Tan sólo es mi casa, amor. Ya has estado aquí antes.

Cuando sintió los labios de la rubia contra la palma de su mano, sintió cómo su cuerpo se relajaba, una sensación parecida a ser soltada después de estar durante días atada con unas gruesas cuerdas que no dejaban de hacer daño a su cuerpo, a su piel. Sintió cómo el aire entraba sin problemas en sus pulmones y el oxígeno llegaba a su cerebro, siendo capaz de articular palabra después de cientos, miles de años. Porque era así cómo se sentía.

Todo era nuevo para ella, un renacer que no había pedido; que había sido un regalo en forma de una preciosa chica de cabellos de oro, ojos azules y una sonrisa inolvidable.

-Sí, pero sólo en tu habitación –respondió al cabo de un rato-. Creo que con el tiempo dejó de ser relevante. Tengo miedo de no ser suficiente.

-No –en ese instante, Clarke soltó su mano y Lexa se sumió en un vacío del que no sabía cómo escapar. Sin embargo, su caída no fue infinita, pues volvió a sentir el calor de sus manos sobre su piel, esta vez contra sus mejillas-. No digas esas cosas, Lexa. Eres más que suficiente. Para mí, para el mundo.

-Pero yo sólo tengo… soy… yo

-Y es suficiente –un suave roce contra sus labios, la mejor medicina para su dolor-. Eso es lo que me enamoró de ti, ¿sabes? Aunque seas individualista y fría, sacas lo mejor de ti y ni tan siquiera te das cuenta. Eres la mejor con la espada y el arco, con las palabras y por supuesto con tus gestos. No tengas miedo, mi amor.

Lexa trató de tranquilizarse, la sola presencia de Clarke era sedante, así que se dejó arrastrar al interior de la que sería a partir de ahora su casa, debido a que la chica de ojos azules se negaba a dejarla marchar.

Clarke abrió la puerta con sigilo, tirando de ella para dejarla pasar. Se sentía torpe e incluso incómoda, había pasado demasiado tiempo en el infierno como para ser invitada a pasar unos días en el cielo; y tal vez, el resto de su vida.

Y tenía miedo, un miedo que no era capaz de mantener a raya, ni tan siquiera con la cercanía de Clarke. Sin embargo, se tragó su malestar, forzando una sonrisa cuando la rubia cerró la puerta detrás de ella y la arrastró hasta la sala de estar.

Nunca había estado en un lugar como ese, tan cálido y lleno de recuerdos, como si Abby hubiera estado luchando contra lo inevitable durante toda su vida. Las estanterías estaban llenas de fotografías de Clarke, de Jake y de la propia Abby; de recuerdos instantáneos e inolvidables y lugares espectaculares, incluso para criaturas como ellas.

-Ahí tenía cuatro años –oyó a su espalda, la bronca voz de Clarke. Su mirada se desvió de nuevo hacia la fotografía que tenía entre sus manos-. Era la primera vez que veía la nieve. Y yo, más torpe que de costumbre, me caí y casi me partí la nariz.

-Pero… ¿no eras de Nueva York?

-Sí, pero había pasado toda mi, en ese entonces, larga vida en San Francisco –Clarke cerró los ojos recordando aquellos momentos, los pocos recuerdos que le quedaban de aquella época difusa y tan lejana-. Demasiado… _ruidosa_ para mis padres.

Sin poder evitarlo, Lexa sonrió tímidamente. Trató de esconder aquel gesto de la mirada curiosa de Clarke, pero fue imposible. Demasiado lenta, demasiado confiada. Y cuando se vio en el reflejo de sus ojos, pudo notar cómo el rubor de la vergüenza y el desasosiego la invadieron y todo a su alrededor pareció arder casi como si del mismísimo infierno se tratase.

-Mírate, has crecido. Has crecido y te has hecho mujer, lejos de mí.

Su particular castigo no duró demasiado, pues los brazos de Clarke la acogieron con una fuerza inaudita, sosteniendo su frágil cuerpo y manteniéndola erguida; se veía completamente incapaz de desviar su mirada de la nada, tenía miedo de encontrarse de nuevo con esos ojos azules que tanto adoraba.

Pero Clarke era demasiado impaciente, y allí estaba de nuevo, obligándola a enfrentarla, destrozando de una sola patada las defensas de la ojiverde, sumiéndola en una vergüenza infinita y el deseo de convertirse en millones de moléculas de tierra y polvo. Y a la vez, sintiéndose más fuerte y poderosa que nunca.

El poder que Clarke tenía sobre ella era así de extraño. Podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera, podía convertirla en el ser más débil que jamás haya existido, y a la vez, en el soldado más poderoso.

-A veces me pregunto si alguna vez superarás esa vergüenza que sólo tienes conmigo –Clarke la guió por la casa hasta la que sería su habitación, aquellas cuatro paredes que conocía casi como la palma de su mano-. ¿Cómo es posible que seas una criatura tan poderosa –tiró de ella hasta el interior de la habitación, obligándola a sentarse en la cama-, tan invencible –susurró a media voz, contra sus labios, tumbándola sobre el colchón-, y luego ser tan voluble, tan tierna entre las sábanas?

Clarke terminó dejándose caer a su lado, sus labios rozándose. Su respiración le causaba cosquillas en el cuello, le tranquilizaba de una manera sobrehumana.

-No puedo hacerte daño –fue su respuesta-. A veces, no sé qué hacer. Me siento… no sé cómo reaccionar contigo alrededor, Clarke. Absorbes mi raciocinio. Pero sólo ocurre cuando estás a salvo. Como ahora.

-¿No eres capaz de pensar en nada cuando estás conmigo?

Lexa negó con la cabeza. Cogió impulso y se giró, abrazándose al cuerpo caliente que tenía a su lado. Se sentía cansada, agotada más bien. Como si le hubieran drenado hasta la última gota de energía que tenía almacenada en su cuerpo.

Clarke se mantuvo abrazada a ella hasta que la chica cayó presa del sueño. Con una delicadeza exquisita, la desvistió y la metió entre las sábanas. En medio de la inconsciencia, Lexa agarró su muñeca con fuerza y no la dejó escapar, murmurando un apenas audible _"no te vayas"_ que Clarke no fue capaz de desobedecer.

La desvistió como buenamente pudo, aunque poco o nada quedaba de la muchacha torpe que acababa de cruzar el país de costa a costa, huyendo de su vida anterior. En ese instante, Clarke pudo admirar el cuerpo de Lexa casi como si de una obra de arte se tratase, una escultura de mármol viva, pues no era capaz de asimilar tanta perfección. Incluso con las cicatrices que adornaban su cuerpo nunca había visto nada tan hermoso, que mereciera la pena admirar como ella lo merecía.

Cubrió el cuerpo desnudo de Lexa con las sábanas, tumbándose a su lado y regalándole un tierno calor que sabía que la chica lo agradecería. Después de tanto tiempo encerrada en aquel lugar donde el tiempo no parecía correr, la vuelta al mundo real era una descarga de energía demasiado fuerte, demasiado agotadora. Un mundo demasiado frío y contaminado, un lugar por el que no merecía la pena luchar; pero había vuelto sólo porque ella formaba parte de ese asqueroso mundo, porque su vida estaba en peligro. Lexa podría haber huido, exiliarse y mantenerse a salvo ahora que no le debía nada a Lucifer. Pero prefirió quedarse y protegerla, prefirió arriesgar su vida para proteger la suya.

Quedarse a su lado era lo mínimo que podía hacer.


	13. Chapter 13

PARTE 2

Nunca había tenido un arco en sus manos. No uno como ese, al menos. Completamente hecho de madera, minuciosamente tallado a mano con motivos fantásticos, divinos, mágicos; con una cuerda que jamás se rompía. Era pesado, demasiado pesado para ella. Su puño temblaba; cuanto más tensaba la cuerda, su agarre se desestabilizaba y la flecha acababa muy lejos de su objetivo.

Y en aquella ocasión, su fortuna no iba a cambiar.

-¡Otra vez! ¿Por qué no es capaz siquiera de clavarse en la diana!

A su lado, cargada con el carcaj y un par de flechas en su mano derecha, Lexa trataba, en vano, de esconder una sonrisa que bien podía derivar en una gran carcajada. Sabía que las consecuencias podían ser fatales, así que se contuvo.

-Lincoln no te enseñó a coger un arco, ¿verdad? – Clarke negó con la cabeza, cargando de nuevo-. Es normal. A tu raza se le da mejor la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Te voy a enseñar.

Le arrebató el arco de las manos, un movimiento rápido y decidido. En apenas unos segundos, el rostro de Lexa pasó de la gracia a la seriedad. Sus movimientos eran delicados, más propios de las ninfas y las diosas de la época antigua, con su armadura de oro, su espada en el cinto y la pintura de guerra.

Lexa estiró el brazo izquierdo, dobló el derecho y tiró del arco con fuerza, acercándose la mano derecha a los labios. El tiempo se frenó en ese instante, incluso la necesidad de respirar se volvió insignificante. El bombeo de sangre en sus venas. El reflejo del parpadeo. Todo quieto, y sólo Lexa era capaz de moverse, como si del mismísimo Edward Bloom se tratase.

La castaña llenó su pecho de aire, manteniéndolo hasta que soltó la cuerda y la flecha salió disparada hacia su objetivo. Dio justo en el centro.

-¿Ves? No es tan difícil.

Le tendió el arco, el cual Clarke recogió de mala gana. Había visto a Lexa con el arco en contadas ocasiones, y nunca había errado ningún tiro. Parecía algo fácil, tan sólo agarrar el arco con fuerza, doblar el brazo arrastrando la cuerda y soltar. Pero no era así. El arco pesaba más de lo que creía, su brazo izquierdo temblaba y a los dedos índice y corazón de su mano derecha poco les faltaba para partirse por la mitad.

-Vamos a corregirte –dijo mientras obligaba a la rubia a estirar el brazo, sosteniendo la pesada pieza de madera a pulso. Lexa se colocó a su espalda, con sus manos sobre las de Clarke y su torso pegado al de la chica. Podía sentir su respiración haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello, el bombeo de su corazón a través de su espalda, el suave roce de su piel contra la suya propia-. Brazo izquierdo tenso, quieto. Brazo derecho atrás, tirando de la cuerda. Con decisión. Bien. Fija tu mirada justo en el centro del cuerpo, en el reposaflechas. Respira. Relájate. Y… suelta.

En cuanto sintió que Lexa se alejaba de ella, que el calor que emanaba su cuerpo desaparecía de manera drástica, bajó los brazos y buscó una nueva flecha. Rápidamente cargó el arco de nuevo, dejándose llevar por la voz de Lexa, la cual se había hecho un hueco en su raciocinio. Se sentía mucho más segura que antes, como si llevase años cargando arcos y disparando flechas a diestro y siniestro; cuando en realidad llevaba apenas unos cuantos días y sin demasiada atención. Pero la voz de Lexa parecía tener un efecto mágico en ella; su voz y su calor, la devoción y la magia con la que se movía: todo cobraba sentido, vida y luz.

Y de nuevo, allí estaba: ella sola, arco en mano y la mirada fija en su objetivo. La mano izquierda le temblaba, el brazo parecía querer arder (al igual que los dedos de su mano derecha); pero no le importaba. Cogió aire y lo retuvo en el pecho durante unos segundos, calmándose y no dejando que nada alterase su estado de ánimo. Entonces, al dejar soltar el aire, soltó también la cuerda del arco, liberando la flecha y lanzándola con delicado estrépito contra la diana dibujada sobre un montón de paja.

Dio justo en el centro.

A su espalda, alguien empezó a aplaudir con sonada parsimonia. Imaginaba que se trataba de Lexa, orgullosa y decepcionada a partes iguales; pero se equivocaba. Ese choque de palmas era demasiado grave para provenir de unas manos femeninas; así que no, no podía ser ella.

Y efectivamente, alguien más se acercaba a su particular reunión.

Bellamy se acercaba a ellas a paso lento, con una sonrisa que ocupaba prácticamente todo su rostro, y unos aires de grandeza que pronto Lexa se encargaría de hacer desaparecer. Había cambiado mucho desde su último encuentro, ya que al muchacho no le dejaron traspasar las puertas del purgatorio como a Clarke. En parte, porque no era más que un simple ángel, un soldado de ínfima categoría en la escala de ángeles; a pesar de sus decenas de batallas y sin apenas derrotas en su haber.

Su cabello había crecido y una delicada barba creía alrededor de su boca. Los músculos los tenía mucho más desarrollados, fibrosos y marcados, y ya no tenía ese rostro de niño de años atrás. Su mirada era mucho más seria, no sólo ya porque había dejado atrás la adolescencia o incluso la juventud más temprana y se había adentrado en la adultez más dura y serena, sino porque durante los años que había durado el encierro de Lexa en el purgatorio, se había enfrentado contra cientos de demonios, ya fueran simples espíritus o demonios mayores. No había luchado solo, por supuesto. Clarke había estado a su lado en muchas ocasiones, lo que hizo que su amistad creciera enormemente; a través de ella, Bellamy y Lexa pudieron mantener el contacto.

Era algo tan extraño. Habían pasado de enemigos acérrimos a buenos amigos, y todo por un mismo motivo: Clarke Griffin. Ambos deseaban protegerla de todo mal, aunque sus razones fueran cambiando poco a poco con los años.

-No está tan mal para ser casi tu primera vez, Griffin – incluso la voz le parecía diferente. Y el tono, sin tanta burla y chulería. Se había convertido en un ángel hecho y derecho, y las bromas ya no tenían cabida en su raciocinio-. ¿Puedo probar yo, Lexa?

La castaña asintió sin emitir sonido alguno, quería ver qué tal se le daba al mayor de los Blake su arma favorita. No eran muchos los ángeles que utilizaban el arco, preferían utilizar la espada o la bisarma; eran armas que permitían luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, movimientos ágiles y de exhibición. Armas típicas de jerarquías más bajas, las primeras enviadas para luchar contra los ángeles caídos.

Bellamy cogió el arco con decisión, sirviéndose de una de las flechas que seguían clavadas en el suelo, a la espera de ser lanzadas hacia la diana.

Parecía como si llevase años cargando en el arma: su brazo no temblaba, sus movimientos eran rápidos y decididos, y en apenas unos segundos, había disparado y la flecha ya estaba clavada en su objetivo. Lástima que se desviara unos centímetros del centro.

El muchacho se giró con parsimonia, dejando caer el arco al suelo. Volvía a tener esa sonrisa que tanta tranquilidad y seguridad había sentido la primera vez que lo vio, en su primer día de universidad; pero esta vez no era ella la destinataria, sino Lexa. Se sentía rara estando allí en medio, mientras los otros dos ángeles se abrazaban y se dedicaban palabras de afecto; algo extraño, casi inimaginable años atrás.

Se sentaron en el césped, a la sombra de un enorme roble. En aquel lugar infinito había toda clase de árboles y animales, incluso bestias que sólo existían en el imaginario de la humanidad. En aquel lugar todo era posible, incluso la vuelta de un ángel caído como lo fue Lexa.

Se deshicieron de sus armaduras y sendas armas, quedándose únicamente con las blancas túnicas como si de simples infantes se trataran. Vivían en una tranquilidad difícil de aceptar, como si llevaran días viviendo en un sueño; sabían que la batalla se avecinaba, pero no tenían el valor suficiente como para hablar de ello. Querían agarrarse a los últimos instantes de felicidad y tranquilidad que tendrían, pues no sabían qué podía pasar después.

Clarke cayó agotada en un sueño profundo, tumbándose sobre la hierba en medio de ambos. Poco o nada quedaba de la chiquilla que los otrora enemigos conocieron en su primer día de universidad, una chiquilla solitaria y asustadiza, desconocedora de su verdadera naturaleza. Había aprendido a luchar, a aceptar su destino y había perdido el miedo a las horrendas criaturas que poblaban sus pesadillas desde que era una niña. Había conseguido que dos enemigos acérrimos coincidieran en una misma misión, un mismo objetivo.

-Bellamy –le llamó, sacando al muchacho de su ensimismamiento.

-Dime.

Aquella mirada le hizo estremecer. Había algo pululando por la mente de la ojiverde, algo oscuro y que, de seguro, no iba a gustarle.

-Si… si muero en la batall…

-¡Ni se te ocurra decir eso! –le interrumpió el muchacho, visiblemente molesto. Tenía el ceño fruncido, y sus ojos castaños refulgían casi como si de oro se tratase-. Ni tan siquiera lo pienses, Lexa. Vamos a ganar esta batalla, y todos tendremos un final feliz como el de los cuentos de hadas.

-Los cuentos de hadas no existen. Son historias alteradas con finales inventados que distan mucho de la realidad de lo cuentos originales.

-Algún día serás lo bastante mayor para volver a leer cuentos de hadas, Lexa –parafraseó la dedicatoria que CS Lewis le dedicó a su ahijada, Lucy Barfield, al inicio del segundo (primer) libro de la saga de _Las crónicas de Narnia, "El león, la bruja y el armario"._

Lexa negó con la cabeza, reduciendo el movimiento poco a poco. Clavó su mirada en el tranquilo rostro de Clarke, apartándole varios mechones rebeldes que habían caído sobre él cuando la chica se había removido en su sueño.

-Prométeme que cuidarás de ella si yo no vuelvo.

-Lo haré, Lexa.

Faltaban aún dos días para el comienzo de la batalla, pero Lexa no podía esperar más. Conocía de sobra a aquél contra el que lucharía, no en vano, había sido su maestro cuando no era más que una niña.

Era alguien cruel y que pocas veces daba segundas oportunidades. Violento y con un gusto especial por la sangre y el sufrimiento. Alguien sin apenas paciencia, alguien a quien debías casi tener devoción para ser considerado su igual.

Roan, el príncipe de los demonios, había sido casi un padre para ella. Él le había enseñado prácticamente todo lo que tenía en su haber, el único con el poder suficiente como para derrotarla y seguir con vida para contarlo. Él había sido el favorito de Lucifer durante años, décadas, quizá hasta siglos; pero llegó una chiquilla de ojos verdes y con una enorme culpa en su alma oscura como el vacío del averno, quién osó enfrentarse a él y quiso la suerte que lo derrotase, abocándolo al olvido y encumbrándola a ella a ser la criatura favorita de la señora de rojo.

Habían pasado años desde entonces, era uno de los recuerdos que le permitieron preservar. El rostro de Roan, marcado a fuego, apareció en su mente como un recuerdo cruel y frío, como si le lastimasen la piel con un látigo de hielo: frío, abrasador y punzante.

Se levantó del césped con parsimonia, no quería marcharse de allí… pero tenía que hacerlo. La eterna lucha entre el deber y el deseo volvía a atormentarla, mentiría si dijera que no lo había echado de menos. A veces, era así de masoquista.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, sentía que fueron apenas unos segundos; pero allí estaba, vestido con su imponente armadura negra con adornos de plata, con su preciosa espada forjada con el fuego del mismísimo infierno, con su piel marcada a fuego y su rostro manchado con pintura de guerra.

Roan se mostraba serio, cabizbajo y serio. Podía oír su respiración desde donde estaba: pausada y profunda, tranquila y aterradora. Era un experto en esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos, en especial su furia. Ella había sido prácticamente la única que le había sobrevivido, y ahora volvían a encontrarse de nuevo.

No hubo palabras entre ellos, fue conectar sus miradas y la distancia entre ambos disminuyó bruscamente. Cuando sus cuerpos chocaron, todo a su alrededor se volvió viejo, olvidado, destrozado. Un mundo postapocalíptico donde nada importaba, el escenario perfecto para una pelea a muerte.

El demonio era mucho más fuerte, dejándose llevar por su furia y desesperación; sus golpes eran mucho más rápidos, pero motivado por la locura y el deseo de matar eran inexactos y sin un orden predeterminado. Lexa fue objeto de varios puñetazos y un par de patadas, pero su agilidad le permitió huir de la mayoría de ellos. El cuerpo de Roan era demasiado grueso, como si llevase dos armaduras protegiendo sus podridas entrañas. ¿Cómo entrar? Sus piernas eran mucho más fuertes que sus brazos, pero más lentos. Debía pensar, ordenar sus prioridades y atacar a los puntos débiles de Roan. Tarea complicada, ya que el demonio apenas le daba tiempo a buscarlos.

Recibió un golpe en pleno estómago, dejando inactivo su raciocinio. Fue tan fuerte e inesperado que su vista se tiñó de blanco, sus pulmones se vaciaron de aire y sus oídos dejaron de percibir sonido alguno. Su tacto se opacó y su lengua captó un asqueroso sabor a sangre, caliente y pastoso, cargado del dolor de sus vísceras y cada rincón de su piel.

-Tan… fuerte. Tan… invencible. Y ahora, estás a mi completa merced –La voz de Roan, tan grave como si su interior estuviese hueco; tan afilada como la punta de un cuchillo; tan metálica como el sabor de la sangre, llegó a sus oídos como un susurro, una suave canción de cuna que presagiaba su inminente muerte-. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sabía de ti, Lexa… -Roan se acercaba a paso lento, deleitándose con la derrota de la muchacha-. Será un placer ser el encargado de tu heroica muerte.

Pero Lexa no estaba dispuesta a morir. Incluso en aquella situación tan delicada, donde prácticamente no tenía nada a lo que agarrarse; con su cerebro funcionando a pasos de tortuga, tan sólo fue capaz de idear una salida.

Cuando ya podía notar la fría silueta de la Parca a su lado, esperando con ansias su derrota y muerte, Lexa estiró el brazo derecho sobre el suelo, cerrando el puño alrededor de un pequeño montón de arena. Roan ya estaba a escasos centímetros de ella, con la espada humeando esperando ser clavada en su pecho, justo en su corazón; fue entonces cuando flexionó el codo y lanzó el puñado de tierra al rostro de su contrincante, cegándolo por unos instantes; los suficientes como para girar sobre sí misma y proporcionándole una fuerte patada en la corva de la rodilla, dejándole caer al suelo en medio de gritos de rabia.

Lexa estaba empapada en sudor, mostrando los dientes en un gesto guerrero y cargado de furia. Aún podía sentir los músculos de su abdomen contrayéndose de puro dolor, pero no iba a dejar que una bestia como Roan le venciese. Sabía que si ella caía, Bellamy no sería rival para él. Ni Bellamy ni nadie. Y tenía que mantener a Clarke a salvo. Era lo único en lo que podía pensar.

En medio de toses y gruñidos y gritos de desprecio, su enemigo se levantó. Sabía que iba a ser más fuerte que nunca, pues ahora se alimentaba de odio y rabia; una inyección extra de energía que hacía aún más imposible que le venciera. Tendría que ser rápida, esquivar los golpes de Roan y adelantarse a sus movimientos. Era la única manera que tenía de salir de allí con vida.

Dejó su mente en blanco, corriendo hacia su imponente contrincante, armada únicamente con sus puños. Era un pacto silencioso, no podía utilizar ningún tipo de arma: sólo fuerza bruta, velocidad y estrategia.

Roan gritaba; gritaba de pura rabia y deseos de victoria. Una nube de polvo se acomodó a su alrededor cuando sus cuerpos chocaron y fueron despedidos hacia atrás, pero ni tan siquiera eso fue suficiente para aplacarlos. Roan golpeaba todo lo que tenía a su paso, el aire constantemente cortándose a causa de sus puños que no daban en su objetivo. Empezaba a impacientarse, y con ello, a volverse más y más imprudente. Tan sólo deseaba ganar, acabar de una puñetera vez con esa mugrienta chiquilla que le había arrebatado el privilegio que una vez tuvo.

En medio de su ceguera rabiosa, ni se inmutó cuando Lexa se agachó para esquivar uno de sus furiosos puñetazos, haciéndose con una puntiaguda piedra que le clavó en el cuello con saña y fuerza.

De inmediato, sangre negra comenzó a brotar de la herida, y la fuerza del todopoderoso demonio se vino abajo; así como todo él, cayendo con fuerza sobre la árida tierra.

-Logré vencerte una vez, Roan – dijo agachándose, regodeándose de su victoria-. Logré vencerte y sólo era una chiquilla. ¿Quién dice que no pueda hacerlo de nuevo?

-Pues… hazlo. ¡Mátame y líbrame de esta tortura!

Lexa se quedó hierática, mientras Roan se desangraba poco a poco. No sabía si iba a lograr sobrevivir; si lo hacía, iba a perder gran parte de su poder.

-No he venido aquí a matarte, Roan. He venido únicamente a luchar contigo, y te he vencido. Adiós, maestro.

En cuanto las últimas palabras salieron de sus labios, se giró y la pesada armadura comenzó a desaparecer, así como las ruinas en las que se citaban para luchar.

Sentía el cuerpo exhausto, adolorido hasta el centímetro más recóndito de su piel. Ahora que la adrenalina comenzaba a disiparse de su sangre, que no tenía por qué estar alerta, lo único que deseaba era dormir.

Su conciencia se volvió difusa y volátil, como si estuviera dentro de un sueño. Se sentía como si volase, un suave y cálido abrazo alrededor de su cuerpo, y un tenue olor a almizcle. Con el continuo vaivén, sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse, no despertando hasta el día siguiente, acurrucada junto al cuerpo de la chiquilla que había jurado proteger, cuyos brazos se asían con fuerza a su cintura, temerosa de que se marchara.


	14. Chapter 14

PARTE 3

Sintió un suave roce contra su mejilla, algo cálido y delicado que la obligaba a despertar. Lexa se removió en su sueño, reticente a abrir los ojos y tener que despedirse de ese mundo de fantasía donde no era más que una chiquilla y podía vivir como el resto del mundo, sin preocuparse por el bienestar de la humanidad. Sabía que pecaba de egoísta, pero después de haberlo perdido prácticamente todo, era lo que más deseaba, lo que más ansiaba.

Pero el roce era persistente, y el olor a almizcle y a café recién hecho que llegaba a sus fosas nasales despertó a todo su cansado y castigado cuerpo; con un empuje de fuerza sobrehumana, la castaña abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el precioso color azul que había poblado sus sueños más profundos durante los dos últimos años. La sonrisa teñida de alivio que Clarke le dedicaba le dio el empuje suficiente para inclinarse sobre la cama, siendo frenada por ésta y una pequeña regañina a la que no le dio la más mínima importancia.

Las heridas de su pelea contra Roan no habían desaparecido. Su piel, normalmente pálida e intacta, estaba llena de moratones de varios colores, además de cortes que hacía tiempo que habían dejado de sangrar y ya no eran más que postillas para el recuerdo.

-Quedan horas para la guerra, Lexa –murmuró una fría Clarke, a pesar de que era incapaz de dejar de rozar su piel-. Apenas un puñado de horas, y tú te escapas para liarte a puñetazos con el segundo de Lucifer. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Su voz fue aumentando de tono a cada palabra. Estaba enfadada y preocupada a partes iguales, pues aunque le costaba mantener un tono de voz monótono y correcto, sus ojos estaban al borde del llanto. Y sus manos temblaban. Y su corazón palpitaba con furia contra su cárcel de costillas.

-En ti. Pensaba en ti, Clarke –notó cómo su voz sonaba metalizada, como si llevase siglos sin articular palabra. Pero el dolor en el rostro de la chica fue como una puñalada en medio del pecho, una herida sin cura, y ella se desangraba sin remedio. Al igual que en sus pesadillas-. En cómo salvarte. Cómo evitar esta estúpida guerra y evitar una locura. No quiero perderte como perdí a mis padres, a Costia, a Murphy… quiero ser feliz por una vez en mi vida, sin tener que preocuparme por si te pierdo al día siguiente. No podría vivir en un mundo donde tú no existieras, Clarke…

-¿Por qué no? –se atrevió a preguntar, notando cómo su coraza de hielo se iba derritiendo a pasos agigantados.

-Quizá no te hayas dado cuenta, pero hace mucho tiempo que mi corazón está contigo. O parte de él, al menos. Dime, ¿acaso se puede vivir con medio corazón?

Clarke negó con la cabeza, hecha un mar de lágrimas. Se había dejado llevar por la locura, por el egoísmo; y Lexa sólo era capaz de pensar en ella. Sintió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, reconfortándola como nadie más era capaz de hacerlo, acunándola y limpiando sus lágrimas, llevándola a un lugar al cual el resto del mundo les estaba vedado.

Cuando sintió sus labios posándose sobre los suyos, la tormenta que acontecía en su interior se calmó de manera instantánea; desapareciendo sin dejar rastro, sin dejar secuela alguna, como… como si nunca hubiera existido.

¿Cómo era posible que un simple gesto como un beso, un simple roce de sus labios tuviera tal efecto sobre ella?

Desayunaron en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía mutua entre besos y caricias, obviando su sagrada naturaleza. Si aquellos iban a ser las últimas horas, los últimos minutos que tenían para vivir en paz, juntas, sin tener que preocuparse por el resto del mundo, de sus enemigos, iban a aprovecharlos al máximo.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Clarke.

* * *

La horda de caballeros del infierno se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Criaturas vestidas con armaduras oscuras, con adornos de plata y de cobre según sus rangos, armados hasta los dientes y perfectamente organizados, todos detrás de su señora Lucifer y su protegido Roan.

Lucifer vestía su particular armadura roja como la sangre que sería derramada durante esa batalla, su largo cabello negro recogido en una elaborada trenza que le retiraba los traviesos mechones del rostro. Era el ángel exterminador, una criatura imponente y especialmente poderosa. No en vano, su poder era inmenso, sólo por detrás del mismísimo Dios.

A su lado, Roan aún mostraba las heridas de su pelea con Lexa. Moratones se agolpaban en sus brazos y en su rostro, además de la brecha que tenía en el cuello, producto del corte que le propinó Lexa y que le proclamó vencedora. Él llevaba una armadura negra también, con adornos de plata como todos los de su rango, pero algunos destellos de rojo, regalos de su tan adorada señora.

Frente a ellos, el ejército de los ángeles era mucho más pequeño, pero también más poderoso. Lucifer podría haber sido un serafín, pero perdió gran parte de su poder cuando fue desterrado del cielo. Se alimentaba de la fuerza bruta, de miedo, de la ira y del odio de sus víctimas, al igual que los siths de la conocidísima saga _Star Wars_. Podrían ser más poderosos en un momento concreto, pero el poder de la luz, de la fe y de la esperanza siempre era más duradero, más protector.

Comandando el ejército, se encontraba Lexa, enfundada en su armadura _nueva_ , con detalles de oro y platino; con su espada y su arco, con su caballo blanco y el profundo deseo de proteger a Clarke de todo lo que estuviera por venir. A su lado, Bellamy cargaba con dos espadas, una bastarda y otra de poco menos de un metro; las cuales agarraba con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le teñían de blanco.

Aprovechaban los abandonados terrenos de la ciudad en ruinas, al oeste de ésta, donde unas extensas llanuras se encontraban con algunas traviesas montañas de vez en cuando, creando un perfecto lugar donde luchar.

Ambos ejércitos, frente a frente, dispuestos a luchar hasta la muerte. Pero ninguno se atrevía a dar el primer paso.

Al abrigo de las montañas, donde se resguardaban los arqueros, se encontraba Clarke junto a su madre. Le resultaba estar en aquellas circunstancias junto a ella, ataviadas ambas con sus armaduras y armadas hasta los dientes; iba a proteger a su hija aunque le costase la vida. Ya había vivido demasiado, y no soportaría perderla a ella también. La muerte de Jake fue un mazazo del que aún no se había recuperado completamente, pero su hija… Tenía que hacer lo que estuviera en su mano para protegerla, cualquier locura.

A sus pies, en el valle, Lexa comandaba a los que lucharían cuerpo a cuerpo. La chica se giró, clavando sus ojos en los azules de su hija. Incluso desde aquella distancia, podía ver _y oír_ el amor que sentía aquel ángel redimido hacia su hija.

* * *

El ataque comenzó desde el cielo, una lluvia de bolas de fuego lanzadas desde numerosos recovecos alrededor del valle, tras las montañas. Protegidos por su don de invisibilidad, los ángeles atacaban a los demonios únicamente con hondas que no se calcinaban con el eterno fuego, acertando en los corazones de los demonios. Éstos caían y se difuminaban como si de polvo se tratase, la horda de armaduras negras que se acercaba a la línea de los ángeles disminuyó considerablemente; aún así no era suficiente.

Tenía miedo, muchísimo miedo. Había estado en numerosas batallas, pero jamás en una tan grande y tan peligrosa. Miró a Bellamy en busca de apoyo, y los ojos castaños del muchacho le transmitieron una calma que sólo Clarke era capaz de proporcionarle. Sus ojos castaños, ardientes de valor y pasión, luchando a su lado como su ángel guardián.

-¿Estás conmigo? –inquirió a duras penas, sintiendo cómo se envalentonaba poco a poco. Era todo o nada.

-A muerte –respondió Bellamy, tirando de las riendas de su caballo para tranquilizarlo y, tras un tirón, hacer que se aupase sobre sus patas traseras antes de ir de cabeza hacia las tropas enemigas.

Rápidamente se encontraron rodeados de guerreros enemigos. Algunos tenían cuerpos humanos, otros no eran más que monstruos que despedían su característico olor a azufre, pero capaces de hacer un gran daño si se lo proponían. Al fin y al cabo, eran como bestias salvajes, deseosas de matar para satisfacer sus instintos y probar la sangre que los alimentaba. Sólo buscaban el placer; un placer que únicamente conseguían matando y acabando con cada reducto de ángeles que encontrasen.

Lexa seccionaba cabezas y hería a diestro y siniestro. Había tenido multitud de espadas en sus manos, pero ninguna tan poderosa como ésa. Era vieja y poco pesada, algo que le venía perfecto para una batalla como esa. Hacía poco tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que tenía algo inscrito en su hoja, la cual era de doble filo: _Tizona_. Se le hacía vagamente familiar, pero era incapaz de encontrar el origen de su recuerdo.

A su lado, Bellamy no tenía mucho que envidiarle a la chica. Estaba siempre rodeado de demonios deformes, hiriéndole cada vez que podían; pero él sacaba fuerzas de flaqueza y se libraba de una horda tras otra.

Le costaba respirar bajo la armadura. Sentía el sudor cubriendo sus músculos, la sensación de dolor y la quemazón por las heridas infligidas por los demonios.

-Son demasiados –dijo entre jadeos, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el nuevo batallón que se les acercaba. Sobre sus cabezas, una nueva lluvia de flechas de fuego, creando un escudo protector que les permitiría descansar durante unos segundos-. Tenemos que retirarnos, Lexa. En el valle estamos demasiado expuestos. En las montañas podemos protegernos mejor. Y allí están los arqueros y los serafines. Seremos más, y más fuertes.

No le gustaba echarse atrás, parecería que estuvieran huyendo; pero Bellamy tenía razón. A su alrededor estaban cayendo ángeles uno tras otro, y pronto estarían rodeados sin apenas posibilidad de escape. Así que tomó la decisión:

-¡Retirada! ¡Llevadlos hasta las rocas!

* * *

Clarke era testigo, desde su puesto, cómo ángeles y demonios iban cayendo uno tras otro, causando bajas en ambos bandos. Lanzaba con puntería las flechas de fuego, librando a sus compañeros de batalla de sus enemigos y provocando aros de fuego que los protegían durante unos segundos. Pero no era suficiente.

Abby estaba inquieta, no podía quedarse allí mientras sus iguales caían en batalla. Sacó su espada del cinto y desplegó sus alas, volviéndose hacia su hija con un gesto decisivo en su mirada.

-Sé que te prometí que me quedaría contigo, pero no puedo soportar cómo perdemos esta batalla. He de ir, Clarke. Tengo que luchar.

Clarke no opuso resistencia. Un único abrazo en el que recordó toda su vida desde prácticamente su primer recuerdo a los tres años. Su madre siempre velando por ella, protegiéndola de todo y todos, incluso de su propia naturaleza. Y ahora se marchaba, espada en mano, al grueso de la batalla. A escasos metros de dónde luchaba Lexa.

* * *

Había ángeles escondidos en cada recoveco de las montañas. Desde allí disparaban y jugaban al despiste con los demonios, los cuales apenas eran capaces de pensar por sí mismos. El grueso del ejército negro había desaparecido, luchaban solos, llevados por el ansia de sangre y protagonismo. Era difícil resistirse a la tentación, tener un ángel delante y no desear matarlo y sucumbir al placer de su dolor, su agonía y su muerte.

Fue entonces cuando Lexa, _Tizona_ en mano, se adentraba en los estrechos caminos que las montañas dejaban, cayendo de bruces de su caballo y aterrizando en el suelo, sobre una maraña de hierba, sangre, metal y risas.

Frente a ella se encontraba Roan, el cual tenía una tétrica carcajada en su malherido rostro. Y a su lado, un viejo demonio que hacía tiempo que no veía; prácticamente desde que era una chiquilla, Jaha. Era éste el que cargaba el arco que acabó con la vida de su corcel, el que corría hacia ella con una cimitarra brillante y con el filo manchado de sangre.

Jaha gritaba, cabreado y llevado por el rencor. Él también fue el favorito de Lucifer hace tiempo, antes que ella, antes que Roan. Y si acababa con ella, tal vez podría volver a ella, volver a ser poderoso en el Inframundo. Se había labrado muchos enemigos durante su existencia, poderosos y ahora amargados, llevados por el ansia de poder y volver a ser alguien para el monstruo más poderoso del infierno.

Hubiera sido su final, si la espada de Abby no se hubiera interpuesto entre ella y la cimitarra. Jaha murmuró algo en un idioma antiguo, un gruñido que no fue capaz de descifrar. Desvió su atención a Abby, la cual luchaba con uñas y dientes contra un enemigo enervado y furioso. Los golpes eran rápidos, pero no lo suficiente como para herirla. Fue por eso que Roan decidió intervenir, de igual manera Lexa hizo lo mismo. Era una pelea a cuatro, donde los movimientos de ambas criaturas enemigas parecían estar coordinados por la suerte, la rabia, la desolación y la esperanza. Cada vez más heridos, más cansados y más torpes, Roan consiguió herir a Abby, con tal mala suerte que dejó caer su espada. Completamente indefensa, atravesó su pecho con furia; y segundos después, Jaha hizo lo mismo con su cimitarra.

-¡No! –conocía esa voz más que la suya misma, había soñado con ella durante cientos de noches-. ¡Mamá!

A su espalda, una Clarke con la armadura manchada de sangre y varios cortes en sus brazos, corría hacia ella como alma que llevaba el diablo. Cargaba enfurecida con la _Colada_ , la cual se dirigió enérgica hacia la cabeza de Jaha. Éste, aún embravecido por haber derrotado a un arcángel, no fue capaz de moverse. El corte de la espada fue único y certero, cayendo el resto de su cuerpo como un peso muerto, el cual se desintegró como si de ceniza se tratase, después de clavarle la espada en el corazón.

Ya sólo quedaban Lexa y Roan, de nuevo frente a frente. Ninguno se atrevía a moverse, la pelea de dos días atrás aún estaba demasiado fresca en sus memorias. Agarraban sus espadas con fuerza y nerviosismo, mirándose con fervor.

-Así que ésta es la chiquilla por la que has empezado esta guerra, ¿no? –Roan señaló a Clarke con el filo de su espada, burlándose por llorar la más que segura muerte de su madre-. Podrías haberlo tenido todo, Lexa, y te quedas con… con esa cosa.

-Sólo hay una cosa en el mundo que quiero, la única por la que merece la pena incluso la guerra-. Ladeó la cabeza, sintiendo cómo su pecho se hinchaba de valor, el suficiente como para aventurarse de nuevo en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, incluso si ya se sentía exhausta-. Tú no tienes ni idea de lo poderoso que puede llegar a ser el amor, Roan. Podrás rendirte al deseo, sucumbir a la pasión, pero jamás entenderás lo que el amor significa.

-¡Qué cosas dices!

-Nada más que la verdad, mi querido maestro.

El choque de sus espadas hizo temblar al mundo. Durante unos segundos, todo se paralizó, y ellos mismos salieron rebotados hacia atrás, hundiéndose en viejos edificios de piedra. Desde el suelo, Clarke lo observaba todo con los ojos anegados en lágrimas; el corazón de Abby casi había dejado de latir y su pulso era mínimo, sus respiraciones airadas y costosas, y la fuerza con la que agarraba la mano de su hija se iba minimizando cada vez más.

Había comenzado a desaparecer, su cuerpo cada vez más liviano y etéreo.

 _Clarke, mi tiempo ha llegado. No puedes retrasar lo inevitable. Tienes que dejarme ir, hija mía. Te quiero, Clarke. No olvides que te quiero._

-¿Volveremos a vernos? –inquirió entre lágrimas.

Su madre asintió, mientras su voz volvió a resonar en su cabeza:

 _Volveremos a vernos, si así lo quieres._

Clarke gritó, oyéndose alrededor del mundo.

* * *

Bellamy acudió a su lado, prácticamente dejándose caer sobre el suelo. Estaba agotado, pero era su deber proteger a Clarke de lo que ocurriese en esa batalla. Se había quedado indefensa, perdiendo a un ser querido, otra vez. Estaba sola.

-Me ha dejado, Bellamy. Yo… yo no s…

-Shhh… lo pasado, pasado está, Clarke –la acunó entre sus brazos, como si aquel gesto fuese suficiente para reconfortarla. Él mismo había visto morir a su padre cuando no era más que un niño, a manos de Lexa. Y ahora, ésta luchaba contra el que fue su maestro y le enseñó a matar y a manipular a los humanos para que entregasen sus almas sin tener remordimiento alguno, por Clarke-. Sé que duele, lo sé mejor que nadie. Pero no puedes rendirte. No ahora que Lexa está luchando por ti, por ella, por vosotras. No puedes hacerle esto.

Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero sabía que Bellamy tenía razón. Lexa estaba entregando su propia vida en aquella batalla, mientras que ella se derrumbaba por los rincones. Todos habían perdido a alguien querido, y era doloroso, sí; pero tenía que salir adelante. Tenía que luchar, demostrar que ya no era una chiquilla que debía ser protegida de su propio destino.

La horda de demonios que se acercaba hacia ellos parecía no tener fin. Uno tras otro fueron cayendo, pero al instante otro monstruo con el nauseabundo olor a azufre lo sustituía. Les faltaba el aire, y más cuando Bellamy cayó inexplicablemente al suelo, tosiendo sangre y desmayándose al instante.

-¿Bellamy? ¡Bellamy! –Clarke comprobó su pulso, aún respiraba, pero todo era muy débil-. ¡Bellamy, respóndeme!

-Tú debes de ser Clarke Griffin –una voz que no había oído en su corta vida, grave, delicada y especialmente fría y sensual la hizo estremecer. Giró la cabeza y allí estaba esa señora ataviada con su particular armadura roja, con la pose regia de las criaturas mitológicas que tanto gustaba de leer cuando pequeña. Lo cierto es que daba miedo, muchísimo miedo. Parecía como si en cualquier momento se fuera a convertir en una bestia y fuera a atacarla, pero no. No se movía-. Por fin te conozco.

Se acercaba a ella con paso decidido, mientras permanecía completamente inmovilizada. Sólo pudo moverse para esquivar una de las estocadas de la lanza de Lucifer, que se clavó en tierra con gran estrépito.

Clarke no podía hacer otra cosa más que huir de sus ataques. Esa mujer vestida de rojo era demasiado rápida para ella, y no confiaba en su fuerza lo suficiente como para enfrentarla. Lucifer sonreía, conocedora de su victoria sobre tal joven ángel. Inexperta, débil y con heridas en su alma después de haber visto morir a su madre. La víctima perfecta.

Sobre sus cabezas, la lucha entre Roan y Lexa continuaba, y sin visos de parar. Roan seguía movido por la furia y parecía no cansarse nunca, como si fuera un autómata. Golpeaba y esquivaba; y cuando era golpeado, su resistencia no parecía querer rendirse. Él continuaba luchando, con el ansia de venganza pintada en su rostro, en sus ojos.

Lexa desvió su mirada unos segundos a tierra, donde Clarke y Lucifer estaban luchando cuerpo a cuerpo. ¿Cómo era eso posible? A unos cuantos metros de tan peligrosa pelea, estaba Bellamy, tumbado boca abajo sobre el suelo, inconsciente.

-¿Ahora sientes lástima por ese inútil? ¿No eras tú la que mató a su padre? ¿Por qué no haces lo mismo con él, eh? Sería lo más cómodo, y lo sabes, Lexa.

-¡Cállate!

Volvió a prestar toda su atención en la batalla contra Roan; una sucesión de ataques y contraataques, de gruñidos, puñetazos a traición, de fintas, cortes y gritos de dolor. Y en ese mismo momento, vio cómo Clarke hacía añicos la lanza de Lucifer, la cual unos segundos después le clavó en pleno estómago, dejándola completamente varada.

Lexa gritó, pero de su garganta no salió grito alguno. A una velocidad sobrehumana, chocó violentamente con Roan; aprovechó la cercanía para cerciorarle gran parte del cuello, y luego le clavó toda la hoja de su _Tizona_ en el corazón. Llevada por la ira, tiró de su cabello con violencia, con tanta fuerza que le arrancó la cabeza de cuajo. Y desde las alturas, mientras sacaba su espada del inútil cuerpo de Roan, lanzó la cabeza del demonio a los pies de Lucifer.

-¡Ahí tienes a tu protegido! –Descendió con rapidez, interponiéndose entre el demonio y Clarke-. ¿Creías que con un simple hechizo salvarías a Roan de una muerte segura? ¡Te equivocabas!

Lucifer soltó una larga y amarga carcajada.

-A mí no me importa Roan, ni Jaha… ni ninguno de estas asquerosas criaturas que hay por aquí. Ni tan siquiera tú, Lexa –pegó una patada a la cabeza de Roan, olvidándose de él al instante-. No sois más que monstruos sedientos de sangre, de poder y de placer. Y mientras vosotros matáis, yo me hago más y más fuerte. Es lo único que me importa.

Lexa sabía que no tenía nada con lo que hacerle daño. Sólo podía confiar en la suerte. Se tragó su miedo, el vértigo que corría por sus venas y se enfrentó a Lucifer, buscando cualquier oportunidad de herirla y ganar aquella cruenta batalla.

Cada golpe que daba, era detenido con maestría por Lucifer. Lexa atacaba desde el arrebato, desde la rabia, desde el deseo de ganar y proteger a Clarke. Sólo un pensamiento en su mente: vence y serás libre, pero los ataques de la señora del Inframundo eran demasiado rápidos y certeros para ella. En una ocasión, cayó al suelo y rodó unos metros hacia su derecha, su enemiga no atacaba a nadie. Tenía a Bellamy a su izquierda, a poco más de medio metro, y no le hería. Tenía a Clarke, a esa chiquilla por la que había comenzado esta guerra, completamente a su merced frente a ella, y no le hería. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Disfrutaba con su dolor, con su agonía?

En cuando Lexa tuvo a _Tizona_ de nuevo en su mano, volvió a alzar su espada. La espada de Lucifer era diferente, corta y pesada, pero que ella era capaz de mover con una rapidez exquisita. Se burlaba de ella, atacaba simplemente para divertirse, para ver hasta dónde podía aguantar. Pero ese juego pronto se acabó, porque en una rápida maniobra la hizo caer, clavándole su espada corta en pleno brazo derecho, dejándola completamente expuesta a ella. Lucifer sonreía, acariciaba la victoria, disfrutaba con su dolor, con su miedo.

Acariciaba la victoria…

… porque cuando iba a darle su último golpe, algo la atravesó, haciéndola gritar de dolor. La sonrisa maquiavélica, victoriosa, fue reemplazada por un gesto de sorpresa e incredulidad. Lexa pudo ver tras ella a Bellamy, el cual casi no podía caminar o incluso mantenerse en pie. Se sostenía a duras penas con su espada, ya que la que le había lanzado era _Colada_ , la espada de Clarke.

-Dal…e el golpe de… gracia –gesticuló el muchacho, sin apenas voz, sin apenas vida-. Máta…la y… todo… acabado.

Volvió a caer al suelo, de nuevo exhausto, el momento que Lexa aprovechó para arrancar la espada de la tierra y librarse de su particular encierro; su brazo comenzó a sangrar a borbotones, pero a ella le daba igual. Tenía a Lucifer completamente indefensa, boqueando en busca de aire.

Cogió la espada al revés, y poco a poco la fue introduciendo en la tierna carne del ángel caído. Lucifer gritaba sin voz, sufriendo el mismo destino que muchos de sus hombres, que muchos de los ángeles a los que había ordenado matar por puro placer.

-Esto es por Costia –una puñalada-. Por mis padres –otra puñalada-. Por John –otra puñalada-. Por Abby –otra más. Y así hasta que su cuerpo se fue convirtiendo en cenizas-. Por Clarke… por mí.

Se dejó caer en el suelo completamente exhausta, mientras las tinieblas se difuminaban y la ciudad en ruinas desaparecía, los demonios huían para evitar su masacre y cientos de ángeles guardianes acudían en su ayuda, llevándose a los heridos a un lugar que no pudo identificar, pues sus ojos se sentían demasiado pesados, su cuerpo demasiado adolorido y su alma rogaba por la paz.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo distinguir a Clarke, estirando el brazo en busca de su mano. Y la apretó con fuerza, mientras sus ojos se cerraban y el calor envolvía todo su cuerpo. El suave olor de Clarke la embriagaba, el tintineo de su respiración sobre su piel, el golpeteo de su corazón acompasado con el suyo.

No merecía la pena morir.


	15. Chapter 15

**EPÍLOGO: LA CIUDAD DE LOS ARCÁNGELES**

Sentía su cuerpo flotar, como si todo lo de su alrededor fuese un inmenso mar que se extendía por el horizonte. No había tierras a su alrededor, sólo agua. El mar removiéndose suave contra su cuerpo, enviándola hacia un lugar exótico y desconocido. Pero pronto el silencio fue desapareciendo, el mar dejó de ser tan callado y las voces le arrastraban hacia un lugar al que no estaba muy segura de si quería ir.

Cuando abrió los ojos, no sin esfuerzo, todo a su alrededor era blanco perpetuo. _¿Otra vez ese maquiavélico hospital?_ , se preguntó en su fuero interno; pero aquel hospital era diferente. Tenía adornos en las paredes, y tras las ventanas no era noche perpetua. Había ruidos, una especie de ciudad a sus pies.

Pero estaba sola en la habitación. El sol era suave, tímido; parecía no querer brillar e iluminar aquella extraña tierra. Porque no se sentía como si estuviera en un hospital de California, de eso estaba segura.

Y no se equivocó. Caminó descalza hasta la pequeña ventana, la cual no tenía cristales, y las persianas estaban hechas de un material liviano, tan fino que parecía imposible que no dejaran pasar la luz del sol. Lo que encontró tras aquel ventanal le hizo reír, aunque sentía tal dolor en sus costillas que tuvo que conformarse con un solo par de carcajadas.

La gente vestía coloridos trajes de algodón, seda e incluso lino, la mayoría llevaba sandalias que les llegaban por los tobillos, y algunos se decantaban por capas de colores intensos que llamaban la atención allí por donde pasaban. Los niños jugaban con simples varas de madera o un puñado de dados tallados en piedra; los hombres conversaban al final de la calle con llamativo orden y las mujeres tejían o se perdían por las estrechas calles del mercado para llenar sus despensas para esa noche.

-¿He viajado en el tiempo hasta la antigua Roma? –inquirió al vacío.

-No –oyó a sus espaldas, una voz ronca que hacía años que no llegaba a sus oídos-. Ahora este es tu hogar, Lexa.

Volver a ver a Lincoln era un regalo que no se esperaba. Tras la sorpresa inicial, rodeó su basto cuerpo con sus brazos, con fuerza, temiendo que todo no fuera más que un simple sueño. Le había echado de menos, tanto que casi todos su recuerdos se habían esfumado de su memoria. Y ahora allí estaba, hecho todo un hombre, con su túnica verde con adornos de plata, con su sonrisa calmada y su entereza imbatible.

-¿Dónde está Clarke? –de repente, todo en lo que podía pensar era en ella. Recordar sus últimos momentos en la batalla, con esa herida en su bajo vientre, su cuerpo inerte, le hizo temblar-. Quiero verla. No quiero pasar el mismo calvario que en el purgatorio. Necesito verla, Lincoln. Saber cómo está.

Lincoln asintió en silencio. Hubiera preferido que guardase reposo, ya que aún seguía débil de la feroz batalla contra Lucifer, pero sabía que no sería capaz de detenerla. Y con tal de evitar un arrebato infantil por parte de Lexa, hizo realidad su deseo.

* * *

Clarke estaba sentada en la cama, con un grueso libro entre las manos. Hubiera preferido seguir estudiando medicina, pero su vida mortal había acabado. Y al igual que ella, también la de Bellamy y la de Lexa.

Fue complicado decirle adiós a los recuerdos de Raven, Octavia y demás muchachos, convertirse en un mero sueño para ellos. Una anécdota que contar a sus amigos al salir de clase. El caso de Bellamy fue más complicado. Tener que desaparecer del imaginario de su hermana, a la que tanto había querido, fue el mayor golpe que recibió en su vida; más incluso que la propia muerte de su padre. Permanecería como un recuerdo residual, un muchacho alegre con el que no pudo compartir más que unos cuantos años de su vida y quizá algunos retazos de su adolescencia, pero nada más. Era el precio a pagar por su valentía, por su rango.

Estaba deseando salir de aquella insípida habitación. Recibía visitas de Lincoln prácticamente a diario, pero ella sólo quería saber acerca de una persona. Y el _"ella está bien"_ , pronto dejó de ser suficiente respuesta para sus preguntas. Así que cuando la puerta se abrió, ni tan siquiera se molestó en ladear la cabeza para encontrarse con su visitante. Pero cuando unos tibios brazos la rodearon con delicadeza y el suave olor de su piel llegó hasta sus fosas nasales, todo su cuerpo se alteró. Tenía que volver a ver ese precioso verde que tenía por ojos, ese precioso rostro que había evitado que se volviese loca en su particular encierro.

-Lexa… -fue lo único que pudo murmurar, pues sus labios buscaban los de Lexa por sí mismos; los habían echado tanto de menos que era inevitable retrasar el reencuentro.

Sentir sus labios de nuevo le devolvió la vitalidad que poco a poco aquella habitación le iba succionando. Era una necesidad casi insaciable, algo de lo que jamás se cansaría. Besó sus labios, sus mejillas, su nariz, la curva de su mandíbula… y no era suficiente. Necesitaba sentirla, que todo su cuerpo se impregnase de ella de nuevo.

Su corazón latía como loco, pletórico. Volver a oír a su compañero, a su otra mitad de nuevo, era algo realmente maravilloso.

-Mi dulce Clarke, no sabes cuánto te he echado de menos –no se atrevía a soltar su mano, a pesar de que la chica de ojos azules la tenía aprisionada con tal fuerza que sentía que la sangre no llegaba a sus dedos.

Se quedaron abrazadas sobre la cama, ajenas a la divertida mirada de Lincoln. Su presencia pronto quedó olvidada, no era necesario allí, así que se marchó. Todo había acabado, todo estaba tranquilo, ¿por qué no dejar que fuesen felices, aunque sólo fuese por un rato? Él no era nadie para negarles tal felicidad, no era eso lo que le habían enseñado. Su próximo destino fue la habitación del muchacho, quien al contrario que Clarke y Lexa, no deseaba salir de aquella habitación. Sentía dolor por tener que separarse de su hermana, a pesar de que el protocolo lo exigía así.

-Sabías que tarde o temprano sucedería.

-Sí, pero no sabía que el dolor quemase tanto –respondió Bellamy, de espaldas a Lincoln. No quería que le viese volver a llorar, no otra vez-. ¿A ti también te dolió?

-Yo no soy un ser mestizo, Bellamy. No puedo entender tu dolor.

Era como si decenas de lanzas envenenadas se clavasen en su pecho; dolía, escocía, pero debía aguantar. Él no era el primero en pasar tal situación, pero su nuevo mundo era ese: la Ciudad de los Arcángeles, proteger a los humanos del sucesor de Lucifer, quien se erigía de las cenizas del anterior para gobernar el Inframundo. No podía existir el bien sin el mal, de la misma manera que no puede existir la luz sin la oscuridad. Son dos realidades que van de la mano, antagónicas, enemigas, condenadas a enfrentarse.

* * *

Debían decir adiós a los caídos en la batalla.

El recuerdo de Abby era aún demasiado real como para tener que despedirse de ella. No sólo Clarke parecía reacia a despedir a su madre, al fin y al cabo le había dado absolutamente todo, la había protegido de los peligros de su propia naturaleza, y ahora ya no quedaba nada. Se agarró con fuerza al brazo de Lexa, la cual estaba a escasos centímetros de ella, siempre a su lado. Ladeó su mirada centrándose en la chica rubia, sonrió tristemente y besó su sien. Esperaba que aquel mínimo acto de afecto fuese suficiente para ella.

Bellamy estaba mucho más atrás, escondido entre la multitud. No quería despedir a los que habían sido sus amigos, sus instructores. Y, desde luego, no estaba preparado para ver cómo Clarke se descomponía cuando el alma de su madre desaparecía para siempre, junto con la de otros muchísimos guerreros. Tenía numerosas heridas en su cuerpo, pero estas no dolían nada en comparación con el dolor de su corazón. Había menguado, afortunadamente, pero Octavia seguía siendo demasiado importante para él.

Vio su propia tumba en el cementerio de California, cómo Octavia y su madre dejaban flores en su recuerdo cada mes. Podía oír como le contaba historias, cómo le iba en la universidad. En aquellas ocasiones, se sentaba a su lado, y a veces le acariciaba la mejilla como despedida; por desgracia, él no era más que un fantasma. Aunque podía decir que Octavia sonreía cada vez que hacía tal gesto, una sonrisa suave y cariñosa, cargada de amor hacia su hermano desaparecido.

* * *

Había pasado casi un año cuando Clarke fue obligada a combatir a los guerreros de Lucifer. Se trataba de uno de esos demonios que aterrorizaban en sueños, que se alimentaban del miedo de sus víctimas y provocaban graves secuelas en su comportamiento. Se armó con su amada _Colada_ , con su armadura de oro y sus nuevas alas, ya que le habían concedido no ya sólo el privilegio de ser un ángel, eliminando todo rastro de sangre humana de sus venas, sino que había sido ascendida a arcángel, al igual que ocurrió con Bellamy y por supuesto con Lexa, aunque esta última con un rango muy superior. Era una sensación extraña, pero pronto se acostumbró a su nueva naturaleza. Combatir demonios menores era su día a día, hasta esa noche.

Bajó a la tierra olisqueando el putrefacto olor a azufre del demonio. No fue difícil: sus sentidos se agudizaron de manera brutal. Corrió hasta la pequeña casucha donde el demonio tenía acorralado a un niño pequeño, de no más de cinco o seis años, moreno y de ojos de zafiro. Desenvainó su espada, y el demonio se giró hacia ella, convirtiendo sus brazos en dos filos duros contra los que no sería muy fácil luchar.

El demonio era rápido y astuto, ya que éste no se dejaba llevar por el deseo de acabar con los sueños de la especie humana, ni tampoco quería reconocimiento. El nuevo Lucifer era aún demasiado joven e inexperto como para dispensar tales recompensas, así que debían alimentarlo para que creciera y se convirtiera en una amenaza para las criaturas celestiales.

La sangre de ángel era casi un afrodisíaco para los demonios. Y para los _niños_ como Lucifer, algo que despertaba su intelecto y ansias de vencer al mismo Dios. Así que su estrategia se basaba en herir a Clarke todo cuanto pudiera: sus brazos, sus piernas, su pecho, su abdomen, su cuello, su rostro. Ya que no podría hacer nada con el niño, la sangre de ángel sería un buen sustituto. Pero Clarke no estaba dispuesta a hacerle vencedor, ni tan siquiera con premios de consolación. Luchó con fuerza y honor, esquivando los afilados brazos de su enemigo y fallando en contadas ocasiones, hasta que lo redujo a cenizas y a la condena eterna.

-Ya se ha acabado –murmuró al chiquillo, que la miraba desde una esquina de su habitación, entre asustado y fascinado.

Se acercó a él, mas sin atreverse a tocarle. Igualmente, no podría. Se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco, y cuando los pequeños dedos del niño tocaron su mejilla, Clarke ya no estaba.

* * *

-Tienes que dejar de jugar a los héroes, Lexa.

-¿Por qué? –Inquirió con pesar-. Creí que te gustaban los héroes.

Clarke se detuvo en medio de la habitación con el cántaro de agua en las manos, lanzándole una mirada que no dejaba lugar a réplica. Lanzó un hondo suspiro, sentándose a su lado en la cama, quitándole con cuidado el penoso vendaje que ella misma se había hecho para parar la hemorragia.

-Porque no soporto ver cómo vuelves cada noche envuelta en heridas y sangre –respondió con aplomo. Su rostro se encogió cuando vio el aspecto de la herida-. Esto te va a doler.

Y vaya si dolió. Se llevó una mano a la boca para no emitir sonido alguno, no quería preocuparla más de lo debido. Casi cada noche volvía con alguna herida después de sus rondas para acabar con los demonios que acechaban la ciudad, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Le habían otorgado el rango de comandante, o como decían en trigedasleng, una antigua lengua que muy pocos utilizaban ya, _Heda_. Y como tal, debía ser la primera en la lucha, la que iniciase las batallas y demostrase el coraje que tal puesto le obligaba a mostrar. Siempre era la primera en unirse a la lucha, y la última en retirarse.

-¿Qué es?

-Agua y alcohol –ya casi no quedaba rastro de sangre en su brazo, pero el escozor seguía estando ahí, amenazando con quemarle la piel y dejársela al rojo vivo-. Te has librado por muy poco de una peligrosa infección.

Por suerte, pronto Clarke le echó una crema blanca y refrescante sobre la herida, haciéndola suspirar de alivio. Era como tener un trozo de hielo sobre su piel, aunque de vez en cuando sentía como si algún bichillo le mordiese la piel, acabando con los causantes de la casi-infección.

-Ten más cuidado la próxima vez –le murmuró.

-Como desees.

Clarke dejó a un lado el barreño y los botes de cristal, centrando toda su atención en la chica que tenía al lado. Obligó a Lexa a tumbarse sobre la cama, creando una particular cárcel con sus brazos y sus piernas, imposibilitando cualquier tipo de huida.

-Mi dulce Lexa –sus labios eran algo de lo que jamás se cansaría. Desde la primera vez que los había probado, hacía ya tantas lunas, nunca tenía suficiente. Pero se equivocaba.

Se perdió en sus labios en cuanto éstos se rozaron con los suyos. Sentía que el mundo desaparecía y sólo allí donde Lexa le tocaba y rozaba, donde podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo alrededor del suyo, parecía real. El resto no era más que un sueño.

Se sentía la mujer más hermosa del mundo, entre sus brazos se sentía poderosa y extremadamente lúdica. Había dejado atrás la vergüenza de sus primeros encuentros, y ahora se rendía al placer que el toque le Lexa le brindaba. A veces parecía que moría cada vez que llegaba al clímax y perdía hasta el último resquicio de su raciocinio. Aunque a Clarke le daba igual. Para ella eso era un paraíso; tener a Lexa a su lado, ser testigo de su risa, el objeto de sus deseos, el porqué de sus ojos brillando en mitad de la noche, era algo a lo que jamás se acostumbraría.

-Te quiero –le dijo en un susurro, apartando los traviesos cabellos castaños de su rostro con una delicadeza exquisita-. Te quiero más que a nada en el mundo.

-Más que a nada… -parafraseó, embobada en su mirada azul-… en el mundo.

Su tranquilidad no duró demasiado. Cuando el astro rey se ocultó por el horizonte y la luna ocupó su lugar en el cielo acompañada de millones de estrellas, una voz infantil rompió el silencio que se había acomodado entre ambas.

-Eh, eh, eh… no corras tanto, bribón –Bellamy hizo su aparición por el patio trasero de la casa que compartían desde su ascensión, acompañado de un chiquillo de no más de cuatro años, rubio y de unos preciosos ojos miel que se había convertido en el gran amor de Clarke y Lexa-. ¡Te cogí!

-¡Suelta, suelta! –gritó, pataleando el aire en brazos de Bellamy, el cual le traía sobre un hombro como si de un saco de patatas se tratase.

Terminó por hacerle caso, y una vez los pies de Björn volvieron a estar en el suelo, corrió hacia Lexa, abrazándose a su pierna con fuerza y sacándole la lengua al muchacho de rizos oscuros.

Los padres de Björn habían muerto en la batalla contra Lucifer, y no tenía a nadie más. Sintiéndose culpable, Clarke apareció una mañana con él en brazos, cuando no era más que un recién nacido que añoraba a su madre y el calor que sólo un cuerpo humano podría proporcionarle. Había pasado mucho tiempo de eso, y entre los tres (cuatro) habían formado una extraña familia. Una familia por la que lucharían contra todo y todos y que no cambiarían por nada.

-Siempre soñé con tener una familia, pero después de lo que hice… creí que no sería posible –el cielo estaba espléndido sobre sus cabezas, Björn estaba acostado sobre el torso de Bellamy, escuchando las historias que éste le contaba con sumo entusiasmo. Y Clarke estaba recostaba sobre ella, jugando con sus largos cabellos y tranquilizándola de una manera que sólo ella sabía hacerlo.

-No pienses en eso, Lexa. Ahora nos tienes a nosotros. Y nada podrá cambiar eso.

-Lo sé.

Le dedicó una mirada alegre, mostrando sus más hondos sentimientos por ella y su familia. Había recibido un hermoso regalo cuando conoció a Clarke. Ella fue la responsable de su redención. Y ahora, la responsable de su felicidad.


End file.
